Inaccrochable BORRADOR
by Weise
Summary: FIC CERRADO. AVISO IMPORTANTE EN EL CAPÍTULO 12.
1. I

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furadate Haruichi

 **W** eise

* * *

 **P** reámbulo

Miss Stein se sentó en la cama que era un somier en el suelo y quiso ver los cuentos que tenía escritos y le gustaron salvo uno que se titulaba _Allá en el Michigan_.

—Es bueno —dijo—, eso no se discute. Pero es _inaccrochable_ , no se puede colgar. Quiero decir que es como un pintor que pinta un cuadro y luego cuando hace una exposición no puede colgarlo en público y nadie se lo va a comprar porque tampoco pueden colgarlo en una habitación.

—¿Pero no piensa usted que tal vez no sea indecente, que uno pretende solo emplear las palabras que los personajes emplearían en la realidad? ¿Que hacen falta esas palabras que el cuento suene a verdadero, y no hay más remedio que emplearlas? Son necesarias.

—Es que no se trata de eso —dijo ella—. Uno no debe escribir nada que sea _inaccrochable_. No se saca nada con hacer eso. Es una acción mala y tonta.

 _Paris era una fiesta_  
ERNEST HEMINGWAY [1]

* * *

 **I**.

«Ábrelo cuando me lo pidas. —Akaashi K.»

Tsukishima se dedicó a examinar por unos segundos la caligrafía del mensaje. El día anterior le llegó un paquete por correspondencia, con una nota adosada al papel de estrazas. En su momento no entendió la nota, ni tenía tiempo para entenderla: estaba en temporada de exámenes parciales, y Tsukishima aún debía estudiar geografía. Con sus dedos repasando los bordes del paquete, decidió que lo mejor sería guardarlo en el primer cajón de su escritorio, y prestarle la debida atención cuando tuviese algo más de tiempo. Descolgó la nota, la metió entre sus folios, y el resto de la noche se la dedicó a leer sus apuntes junto a un vaso de té helado.

Más o menos, así fue.

En algún momento, cuando estaba a punto de bajar a la cocina a por más refresco, recibió una llamada de Yamaguchi. Tenía una duda sobre las ecuaciones de segundo grado. Tsukishima escuchó mientras rellenaba su vaso con más té helado, y Yamaguchi terminó resolviendo él mismo sus dudas. Ese era el método de estudio entre ambos. Tsukishima siguió con geografía hasta que pensó que tenía la situación bajo control. Se fue a la cama antes de medianoche.

Al terminar el primer examen —literatura japonesa moderna—, y sacar los apuntes para comprobar una respuesta de la que se sentía dudoso, recordó la nota de Akaashi y volvió a leerla.

—Ábrelo cuando me lo pidas —susurró para sí, repasando los caracteres con la yema de sus dedos.

Akaashi se refería al envío. Tsukishima debía abrir el paquete cuando él mismo se lo pidiese a Akaashi. Una pequeña arruga apareció sobre su ceja. Akaashi no le parecía el tipo de persona que iba haciendo acertijos por la vida. Y aunque lo fuese, ellos no tenían una amistad propiamente tal como para tomarse la libertad de hacer esa clase de cosas. Llegó a la conclusión que debía tratarse de una broma estúpida —por no decir patética, o pesada—, de Kuroo o Bokuto. Quizá de ambos. Qué desgracia.

Dejó la reflexión hasta allí. El profesor Takeda, con su peinado desordenado y las mangas de su camisa arrugadas, no reparó en lo desilusionador que resulta dar a conocer el título de la próxima novela a leer, justo después de una evaluación de literatura. Un chiflado en su materia. Tomó una tiza entre sus dedos y dijo mientras rallaba sobre el pizarrón:

—He insistido en biblioteca que deberían existir más ejemplares de esta obra, pero aún no autorizan la orden de compra. De todas maneras, aunque pueda resultar un poco caro, es un excelente libro a tener y se encuentra disponible en casi todas las librerías.

A diferencia de la caligrafía de Akaashi que era pequeña y apretada, la letra del profesor Takeda no daba posibilidad a dobles lecturas. Y eso no era todo. Se rescataba cierta ligereza mezclada con destreza en el modo en que Takeda dibujaba cada línea; sin perder el pulso, sin flaquear la precisión, delineaba cada trazo en el orden y sentido correcto. Tsukishima era capaz de reconocer cierta belleza en el modo en que Takeda escribía. Se preguntó si el profesor habría participado en algún club de caligrafía en su juventud. Por un momento, le dio la impresión que Takeda escribía más por placer que por necesidad. No se refería a escribir en el sentido literario de quitarse las ideas de la cabeza para transmitir una idea; se refería al hecho de escribir por escribir, por el gusto de mover el estilógrafo de un lado a otro y admirar los ideogramas una vez finalizado.

Tsukishima observó otra vez la nota de Akaashi y comparó la caligrafía con los apuntes en su cuaderno de espiras. Algo le causó picazón en la garganta. Tsukishima también tenía una letra pequeña y apretada, quizá mucho más pequeña y apretada. Tsukishima escribía por necesidad, y su letra era horrible.

Yamaguchi, sentado a su lado, se permitió comentar los pensamientos de Tsukishima.

—Quizá si Asakawa-sensei no hubiese tomado el taller de caligrafía, Takeda-sensei habría sido su titular. Aunque me cuesta imaginar Takeda-sensei en un club distinto al de vóley, ¿tú no?

Tsukishima cerró su cuaderno de espiras. Yamaguchi a veces simplemente no podía callarse. Por mucha letra bonita, el profesor Takeda tenía un dejo excéntrico que no pasaba desapercibido tras su entusiasmo nervioso. Aquellas cualidades, imposibles de juzgar como positivas, le señalaban solo una opción lógica a Tsukishima: no iba a gastar dinero un libro que Takeda recomendaba.

—Vamos a biblioteca antes de la práctica —dijo a Yamaguchi—, no quiero comprar ese libro.

En dos semanas comenzaban las vacaciones de verano y Tsukishima confiaba en su velocidad de lectura para terminar el libro y escribir su ensayo correspondiente antes que comenzara el entrenamiento tiránico. Tiránico era la palabra. Ennoshita ya no era de su simpatía.

Tsukishima cambió los apuntes de literatura por los de matemática y los ojeó rápido, solo para cerciorarse que había estudiado todo. Lo había estudiado todo. Dejó la nota de Akaashi sobre dibujos de gráficos y trató de entenderlo una vez más.

Ignorando lo evidente, Akaashi no tenía manera de conocer su dirección. Akaashi como persona no le desagradaba, lo que viniendo de Tsukishima era un gran halago. Sin embargo, aunque habían mantenido algunas conversaciones sobre esto y aquello, la amistad no daba para más, y no intercambiaron números de teléfonos cuando acabó el verano, hace ya casi un año. Quizá por ese hecho es que Tsukishima podía decir que Akaashi sí le agradaba después de todo: no era una persona necesitada de contacto. A su personalidad le venía muy bien gente así.

Bokuto y Kuroo eran otro asunto. Ellos por iniciativa propia, usurparon el móvil de Tsukishima cuando estaba cumpliendo penalizaciones, y dejaron registrada sus informaciones de contacto. Desde entonces, la información aleatoria que recibe el _smartphone_ de Tsukishima es ridícula. Por fortuna, les iba por temporadas. Todo dependía de lo que pasaban por la televisión, el resultado de sus exámenes, y de los campeonatos universitarios de vóley.

Bokuto y Kuroo quizá podrían haber descubierto su dirección porque la red de contacto de ambos era inmensa. Quizá por medio de Sawamura, o Hinata. De seguro fue a través de Hinata; la red de contactos de Hinata era cada día más amplia. A través de Bokuto, Kuroo, o Hinata, se podía dar con cualquier persona de Japón.

Pero el descanso terminaba, comenzaba el examen de matemáticas, y Tsukishima no se permitió pensar más en la nota. Y al no permitírselo, lo olvidó. Por fortuna, el examen de matemáticas no le fue complicado, y se dio el lujo de revisar dos veces sus resultados. Entregó el suyo al final, cuando Yamaguchi también se levantaba para entregar su folio. A juzgar por su rostro, a Yamaguchi tampoco le fue mal.

—Te demoraste en terminar, Tsukishima-kun.

La delegada de la clase interceptó a Tsukishima. Quería intercambiar opiniones sobre el examen.

—No puedo ahora —intentó zafarse.

—¿Cómo graficaste la segunda pregunta?

—Cóncava hacia abajo.

¿Dónde estaba Yamaguchi?

—Eso hice yo también, pero Takizawa-kun dice…

Blablablá. Yamaguchi se deslizó discretamente del lado de Tsukishima y estaba con Yachi-san, conversando. Se encaminaba hacia el gimnasio, el muy traidor.

—¿Takizawa? Takizawa no sabe nada —dijo Tsukishima.

La delegada quiso seguir comparando impresiones, Yamaguchi y Yachi-san esperaban en el recodo, la biblioteca estaba hacia el otro lado.

—La pregunta bonus estaba tramposa, ¿te diste cuenta?

Tsukihima también la había encontrado tramposa, pero se guardó el comentario.

—Luego me di cuenta que había que pasar los minutos a segundo, y así concordaban las unidades.

Yamaguchi y Yachi-san desaparecían escaleras abajo, la delegada quería comentar todo el maldito examen, y el reloj de Tsukishima seguía avanzando. No iba a volver a cometer el error de llegar tarde a una práctica regida por sargento Ennoshita.

—¡Yamaguchi! —gritó; luego se volvió a la delegada—. Tengo entrenamiento, disculpa.

Yamaguchi y Yacchi-san volvieron a aparecer en el pasillo. Yamaguchi tuvo el descaro de preguntarle qué pasaba que gritaba.

—La biblioteca ¿no te acuerdas?

Iba a ser que no. Yamaguchi siguió en su rol de descarado del año y opinó que la delegada era bien parecida, y que sacaba tan buenas notas como las de _Tsukki_. Yachi-san se volvió roja y no comentó nada. A Tsukishima no le gustaban ese tipo de indirectas.

—¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Eso. Apartarte cada vez que la delegada me aborda.

—Es una chica inteligente.

—Ya lo sé.

—Y es evidente que le agradas.

Tsukishima no se molestó en mirar a Yamaguchi. Con los años, Yamaguchi cada vez se acobardaba menos y eso le picaba.

—Te juntas mucho con Kageyama y Hinata —resolvió—. Tu cerebro se está fundiendo. —Se subió los cascos y continuó su camino hasta el vestuario a pasos largos.

Tsukishima no era idiota. Yamaguchi, por algún motivo, intentaba conseguirle novia.

Así transcurrieron tres entre entrenamientos, exámenes, evadir a la delegada, y repasar los apuntes del trimestre. La nota de Akaashi quedó guardada en el primer cajón de su escritorio, junto al paquete de papel de estrazas; su vaso fue rellenado con té helado muchas veces; y Yamaguchi seguía sonriéndole como todos los días.

El último examen, era el de educación física. Flexiones, abdominales, barras, salto, y correr, más o menos. Yamaguchi guardó su uniforme en el bolso deportivo y se apoyó en las taquillas. Tsukishima comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

¿Qué podía decir de Yamaguchi? A diferencia de él, o de Akaashi, Yamaguchi tenía una letra grande. Quizá demasiado grande, lo que otorgaba a sus apuntes un aspecto desordenado. Acostumbraba a tachar en lugar de borrar, y sus folios a ratos eran un gran manchón de tinta, especialmente aquellos días en que andaba distraído. Akiteru definió los cuadernos de Yamaguchi como «nubarrones de lluvia». Por primera vez en la vida, Akiteru dio en el clavo.

Si había una correspondencia entre la caligrafía y la personalidad, Tsukishima lo ignoraba. Alguna vez leyó al respecto, pero prefería no saberlo. A Tsukishima solo le gustaba observar las letras de otros y compararla con la suya, como un pasatiempo absurdo que no importaba a nadie. O casi nadie. Ya se había dado cuenta que Yamaguchi se había dado cuenta.

—Yamaguchi —llamó Tsukishima—, quizá este no seas el momento apropiado para decirlo, pero…

—¿Tsukki?

Tsukishima cambió las gafas ópticas por las deportivas. Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron.

—Pero no es necesario que insistas —soltó sin suavizar el tono de su voz y le dio la espalda.

Para Yamaguchi, se trató de un mensaje claro. ¿Que qué podía decir de Yamaguchi? Tsukishima podría decir muchas cosas, partiendo por la letra. Y aunque pudiese decir muchas cosas, lo más importante, era todo aquello que no era capaz de decir pero de lo que ambos tenían consciencia. Tsukishima cerró su taquilla y se marchó al gimnasio sin cerciorarse si las mejillas de Yamaguchi se habían coloreado o no. Tampoco importaba, sabía que estaban encendidas.

Y así empezó el examen de gimnasia.

El profesor le tenía manía a Tsukishima porque apenas se esforzaba en clases y, para ser un titular del equipo de vóley, a juicio personal y fascista, al profesor le parecía inaceptable el pobre desempeño de Tsukishima, en su sentido más dramático. Tsukishima le diría al viejo de mierda que no había mucha diferencia entre el «no puedo» y el «no quiero» y que de verdad le era imposible subir y bajar en la barra. Pero como no iba a decir tal cosa, que quería y podía pero no debía, se arremangó las mangas hasta los hombros y fue el único que no tuvo que saltar para aferrarse a la barra. Le bastó con pararse en puntas. Cálculos de Yamaguchi, ocho milímetros más para llegar al metro noventa.

—¿Cuántas? —preguntó.

—Treinta flexiones.

—¿Treinta? —su record personal eran quince.

—Para ti cuarenta —bromeó el profesor.

Educación física siempre arrastraba su promedio. Estaba rendido. Flexionó las rodillas para evitar tocar el suelo, y comenzó.

Subir y bajar, subir y bajar, no había más ciencia que eso. Subir, y bajar. Recordó a Hinata y Kageyama. Seguro que hacían las treinta zumbando. Subir y bajar. Seguro que se hacían cien en un minuto. Subir y bajar. ¿Y los brazos de Bokuto? Él debía pasarse las tardes acondicionando su físico. Pero ahora importaba subir y bajar, no Bokuto. Subir y bajar, tampoco Kuroo. Subir… Incluso Yamaguchi llegaba a las treinta. Bajar, subir, bajar, subir. ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo Yamaguchi era una persona fuerte? Bajar, subir, bajar… subir.

—Vamos, vamos Tsukishima-kun —gritó el entrenador.

Tsukishima solo quería gritar que ya no podía más y rodar por el suelo.

—Quince flexiones, vamos chico. Dieciséis. Diecisiete.

Si estuviesen Kuroo y Bokuto, seguramente se estarían revolcando de la risa de las caras de limón que ponía.

—Dieciocho.

Estaba temblando entero. Se iba a descolgar.

—Una más, una más.

Podía sentir los ojos de Yamaguchi en alguna parte, apremiándole. Su voz en alguna parte, impulsándole. Pero no tenía mucho sentido. Tsukishima finalmente, estaba solo.

El último número que escuchó fue «veintiuno». Entonces cayó, y no tuvo idea quienes lo sostuvieron por la espalda. Lo arrastraron a un costado de la cancha, y dejaron su cuerpo debilucho sobre unas colchonetas. Lo único que subía y bajaba en esos momentos, era su pecho. Yamaguchi llegó al cabo con una toalla de manos y una botella de agua. Tsukishima cerró los ojos. Sintió como Yamaguchi deslizaba la goma de sus lentes deportivos hasta el cuello, y luego le limpiaba el sudor del rostro con la toalla.

—Te dije que lo harías bien.

—Se me van a salir los brazos.

Yamaguchi ayudó a Tsukishima a sentarse y le tendió el bote de agua. Les dieron quince minutos de descanso antes de iniciar el último test, 20 metros de _shuttle run_ [2]. Quizá sí había algo peor que la barra después de todo. Tsukishima se ajustó las gafas.

Con huinchas, se delimita sobre la cancha una distancia de veinte metros y los alumnos, o víctimas en opinión de Tsukishima, esperan la señal de partida. Suena el primer silbato que da inicio al primer ciclo y las víctimas deben recorrer veinte metros hasta que suene el segundo silbato. Un medio giro para cambiar el sentido del trote, y vuelven a recorrer veinte metros hasta que oyen el siguiente silbato.

Es fácil de entender, la víctima se relaja, los intervalos entre señal y señal son holgados y a Tsukishima con sus piernas largas, le basta con caminar rápido. Entonces, el cuarto silbato da inicio a un medio ciclo, el intervalo entre los silbidos disminuye, y hay que aumentar velocidad. No mucho, es un trote tranquilo.

Cuatro silbatos anuncian el inicio del segundo ciclo, y el intervalo entre las señales vuelve a disminuir. El trote se torna firme, la frecuencia respiratoria aumenta imperceptiblemente, y las piernas comienzan a calentar.

Cuatro silbatos más, y luego cuatro más, y aquella es la señal para el tercer ciclo. El trote se asemeja a una carrera, la respiración se agita, y aparecen las primeras señales de sudor. La tortura recién empieza. Al quinto ciclo ya están corriendo y las costillas aprietan. Al sexto ciclo la respiración se descontrola. Sexto ciclo y medio. Los silbatos siguen sonando, y reverberan en la cabeza. Séptimo cicloComienza el jadeo. Las costillas apenas son capaces de contener los pulmones, y todavía faltan muchos silbatos más para el siguiente ciclo.

La calificación perfecta se logra completando diez ciclos.

Tsukishima jamás ha sobrepasado el quinto ciclo. Por lo normal, muere en el cuarto. Yamaguchi quien suele rendirse al octavo ciclo, le dice que es el día de los milagros.

—¿Por qué estás tan entusiasta hoy? —le pregunta. Yamaguchi se toma un mechón de cabello.

—No lo sé, amanecí feliz. Es el último día de exámenes. Es nuestro último examen. Y tú hiciste veintiún flexiones en la barra. A ver, muéstrame esos brazos.

Instintivamente, Tsukishima escondió sus brazos tras la espalda.

—¿Cuántos hiciste tú?

—Llegué a los cuarenta.

—Cuarenta —repitió. De pronto le interesaba la punta de sus zapatillas—. Bien.

Tsukishima sabía que el buen humor de Yamaguchi se debía a la conversación que tuvieron en los vestuarios. Y sabía que Yamaguchi sabía que él sabía. Entre ambos, no faltaban los trabalenguas, ni los juegos de palabras, ni la comunicación inadecuada.

Dejaron sus botes de agua sobre unas banquetas y se posicionaron tras la línea de partida. ¿Día de los milagros? ¡Qué cursilerías son esas! Pero casi… Tsukishima cayó al séptimo ciclo y logró aprobar educación física. Yamaguchi llegó al octavo y medio y para él fue un poco frustrante, pero también un éxito. Llegaron arrastrándose hasta las duchas, y salieron de ellas sin piernas, pero aunque no llegaron a la calificación perfecta, lo contaron como una victoria personal y secreta de todas maneras, y aprovecharon el día de los milagros para pedir el libro de Takeda a la biblioteca.

—¿ _Kamen no kokuhaku_? —repitió la bibliotecaria con cara apenada.

Resultó que ya los había prestado todos.

—Pero es un excelente título a añadir a la biblioteca personal.

La bibliotecaria también era muy amiga del profesor Takeda y compartían las mismas ideas. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi intercambiaron una mirada.

—Lo siento Tsukki, es mi culpa —se disculpó Yamaguchi—. Te conseguiré el libro.

—No importa.

—No volveré a molestarte con la delegada, lo prometo.

—Que no importa.

Su _smartphone_ vibró en ese momento. Era Kuroo, tenía una duda puntual sobre dinosaurios. Tsukishima le mostró el mensaje a Yamaguchi, «¿Cómo se llama dino con una aleta por toda la espina?» Había sobre él una decena de mensajes similares, ninguno respondido.

—No sé por qué cree que puede preguntarme estas cosas.

—Pero te sabes la respuesta, ¿cierto?

—Sí claro —si por «aleta en la espina» Kuroo se refería a la vela dorsal de algunos dinosaurios, que se formaba por la extensión de ciertas vértebras de la espalda, entonces lo tenía claro.

—¿Y por qué no le respondes?

—Porque si lo hago se pone muy pesado.

—Respóndele —pidió con una sonrisa delgada—. Si se pone pesado, te debo un _shortcake_. Si no, te lo compras tú.

—Hecho.

Tsukishima escribió la respuestas «spinosaurus», y ambos miraron la pantalla esperando. Al cabo de unos segundos, apareció la señal que indicaba que Kuroo estaba escribiendo un mensaje. Pero se arrepintió a medio camino y no respondió nada. La sonrisa delgada de Yamaguchi se extendió por su rostro.

—No cantes victoria tan rápido.

—Juzgas a las personas de forma muy categórica, Tsukki.

El rostro de Kuroo apareció en la pantalla ese momento. Una llamada entrante. _Tsukishima 1 Yamaguchi 0_ , eso es lo que quería decir la ceja levantada de Tsukishima. Hubiese preferido que Yamaguchi ganara.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó. Al otro lado del auricular, era todo gritos.

— _¿¡Spinosaurus!?_ —La voz de Kuroo—. _Pero había otro, como un cocodrilo._

 _—¡Te lo digo! ¡El dimetrodon no es un dinosaurio!_ —y allí la voz de Bokuto.

—¿Me tienes en altavoz? —dijo Tsukishima.

— _Fue idea de Bokuto._

 _—Dile Tsukki, que el dimetrodon no es dinosaurio._

—Tsukishima —corrigió—. Y tiene razón.

Se escuchó un aullido explosivo que Yamaguchi llegó a oir. Habían tres cosas que hiperventilaban a Bokuto: ganar un partido de vóley, ganarle a Kuroo, y la carne. Tsukishima apartó la oreja del teléfono y tapó el parlante.

—Por favor, bajen la voz.

— _¿Por qué hablas en susurros?_

—Estoy en la biblioteca.

Tsukishima le explicó brevemente a Kuroo el porqué de encontrarse allí. Kuroo y Bokuto aprovecharon para mandarle saludos a Yamaguchi que Tsukishima jamás entregó, y después Bokuto tuvo una genial idea. Bokuto siempre tenía geniales ideas. De ser _otra_ idea, Tsukishima habría rodado los ojos.

 _—¿Dices que ya se llevaron todos los libros de tu biblioteca? Yo conozco una biblioteca que tiene todos los libros del mundo. ¡Akaashi ven! ¡Es Tsukki…shima!_

Y así empieza esta historia. Porque cuando Akaashi, quien hasta ese momento no se había pronunciado, preguntó:

—¿Qué libro necesitas?

Tsukishima supo que el libro que necesitaba estaba en el primer cajón de su escritorio, envuelto en papel de estrazas.

* * *

[ **1** ] Paris era una fiesta (1964), Ernest Hemingway. Editorial Seix Barral, Traducción Gabriel Ferrater.

[ **2** ] En japonés, _20 Mētorushatoruran_. Yo lo conozco como test naveta (y lo odio).

 **I** ntentaré mantener un ritmo constante en las publicaciones, pero es una promesa floja. De realizarse, serán los días viernes (horario de Chile).


	2. II

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furadate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Akaashi envía a Tsukishima, por correspondencia, un libro que aún no necesita.

* * *

 **II**

Yamaguchi sacó medio torso por la ventana que daba al pasillo y agitó los brazos.

—¡Ennoshita-san! ¿Qué hace por aquí?

Era la hora del almuerzo, y Tsukishima y Yamaguchi comían juntos en el salón. Por desgracia para Tsukishima, Yamaguchi era una persona de hábitos sociales, y cada vez que se cruzaba un rostro familiar en su campo de visión, sentía la necesidad de saludar a aquel rostro. Ennoshita volteó su rostro bonachón al oír su nombre y luego de saludar, dejó sobre la mesa sus motivos para encontrarse en el corredor de los de segundo año.

—El grupo Fukurodani ha revelado las fechas de los entrenamientos conjuntos, y la nueva capitana del equipo de básquetbol femenino nos ha pedido el gimnasio para cuando estemos entrenando en Shinzen. ¿La conocen? Su apellido es Ono.

Yamaguchi y Tsukishima intercambiaron una mirada. No habían hablado con ella pero podían suponer de quien se trataba. Una chica del salón dos se apellidaba Ono y todos la conocían porque era enorme.

—¿Tan alta como Tsukishima? —Ennoshita a veces trataba de hacer bromas.

—No —respondió Yamaguchi—. Nadie es como Tsukki.

Tsukishima no se molestó en comentar nada. Ennoshita agradeció a ambos por la ayuda prestada y siguió con lo suyo. Yamaguchi cerró su _bento_ , también dio las gracias pero por la comida, y comenzó a pelar una naranja. Tsukishima aún iba por la mitad de su almuerzo entonces.

—Eso quiere decir que las chicas de tercero de básquetbol se han retirado. —Yamaguchi concluyendo lo evidente, damas y señores—. ¿Has pensado en esas cosas, Tsukki?

Tsukishima picó una verdura con sus palillos y la observó. Brócoli al vapor, le gustaba el brócoli al vapor; pero comer le agotaba, y con cada movimiento adicional que hacía con los palillos, menos apetecible le resultaba el brócoli y cualquier comida. A veces, prefería no tener que comer. Dejó los palillos sobre su _bento_ para reflexionar cómo abordar la pregunta que planteaba Yamaguchi. Si debía ser honesto, había pensando en ello los últimos días quizá demasiado.

—¿Te refieres a quién de nosotros van a nombrar capitán? Es difícil de decir.

—Si nos dan la oportunidad de elegir, pienso que-

—Por favor no digas que yo.

—Que Tsukki sería el ideal para el puesto.

—No me hagas eso. —Volvió a tomar los palillos y pinchó un brócoli—. Sería demasiado abrumador. En tercero son ya muchas responsabilidades como para añadir la capitanía de un equipo.

—Entiendo, estás dispuesto a relegar la capitanía al dúo loco. Tsukki, te has ablandado con los años.

—Cállate.

Yamaguchi mostró todos sus dientes. Su sonrisa era amplia y delgada, y al cerrar sus ojos, su rostro se llenó de finas pero largas arrugas. No se podían sacar dobles lecturas de aquella sonrisa.

—Faltó un Daichi-san entre nosotros. Tú, Kageyama y Hinata causan muchos problemas, y yo no puedo controlarlos.

—Yo no causo problemas.

—Los causas, Tsukki.

—En mi defensa los _kohai_ son muy ingenuos.

Ese año postularon varios novatos al club de vóley, varios alentados por los últimos éxitos del equipo sembrados la temporada anterior. Pero independiente de los motivos que los llevaron a Karasuno, todos ellos eran irritablemente entusiastas, y por lo mismo, todos merecían bromas que bajasen esos innecesarios humos. Selección natural simple, Tanaka y Tsukishima descubrieron que podían aliarse sin ser aliados, y los novatos lo pasaron mal el primer mes y medio.

—Quiero decir —se explicó Tsukishima—, ¿cómo puedes creer que sea tradición que los novatos arranquen el peluquín del vicerrector? Si crees algo así es que eres imbécil.

O si crees que debes pulir el piso de la cancha con cepillos de dientes, o que debes comprar para todos los veteranos bebidas isotónicas, o que debes cantar en la formación por qué Yachi-san es la mejor mánager, y etcétera, etcétera.

—No me quejo porque no nos sancionaron, pero tampoco fue gracioso.

—Te reíste.

—Sí, pero por los nervios. Tenía miedo.

—Todavía te escucho cantar la canción de Yachi-san.

—Es pegadiza, no puedo quitármela de la cabeza.

—Conclusión: ninguno de los dos da la talla de capitán.

Yamaguchi se encajó el último gajo de naranja entre los dientes, y enseñó una sonrisa que se amoldaba al contorno de la naranja. A Tsukishima todavía le quedaba un cuarto de su comida, pero ya no podía seguir comiendo, así que juntó sus manos, agradeció la comida, y sacó su cepillo de dientes. Yamaguchi tragó y buscó en su mochila su propio cepillo.

Todavía quedaban diez minutos de recreo cuando volvieron del baño. Los de su salón escribían sobre el pizarrón sus nombres con la mano izquierda. Yamaguchi, por supuesto, se unió a la actividad sin que lo invitaran. Tsukishima regresó a su asiento, subió sus cascos, y sacó de su bolso el libro que el profesor Takeda les dejó de lectura para el verano.

 _Kamen no kokuhaku_.

Había una razón por la que Tsukishima había comenzado a pensar recientemente en la capitanía. La conversación telefónica que sostuvo con Akaashi aquel día que le llamó Kuroo, fue corta y sembró más dudas de las que aclaró. Tsukishima no se atrevió a preguntar demasiado porque sabía que Kuroo y Bokuto escuchaban, y si resultaba que todo era una broma de parte ellos, no les iba a dar oportunidad para reír. Así que, cuando Akaashi preguntó:

— _¿Qué libro necesitas?_

Tsukishima flaqueó solo un segundo antes de pronunciar el título. Akaashi, que se oía extrañamente somnoliento y gangoso, también se tomó su tiempo.

—¿Kamen no kokuhaku? _¡Ah!_ Kamen no kokuhaku, _claro. Debería llegarte en estos días, te lo envié la semana pasada._

—Sí, lo sé. Ya me llegó.

— _¿Y no lo has abierto?_

—Me escribiste que… —Pero se interrumpió al oír un feroz estornudo, una maldición, y un montón de risas de Bokuto y Kuroo—. ¿Estás bien?

— _Sí, estoy bien_.

— _¡Akaashi no mientas!_ —ese era Bokuto.

 _—Estornudé y me pegué en la frente. Amanecí terrible ¿feliz?_ —reconoció Akaashi, más a Bokuto que a Tsukishima— _. Disculpa Tsukishima ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Cómo llevas la capitanía?_

Fue como recibir el golpe de un rayo.

— _¿Tsukishima?_

—Akaashi-senpai, los de tercero aún no se han retirado —fue todo lo que dijo.

Agradeció por el libro, se despidió, y se giró hacia Yamaguchi, cobrándole inmediatamente el _shortcake_ que le debía. Yamaguchi suspiró, contó las monedas en sus bolsillos, y bajaron juntos a la cafetería a pagar la apuesta.

Con el libro ya en mano, Tsukishima intentaba no pensar demasiado en el asunto. Pero era inevitable. Al anochecer las dudas buscaban respuesta, y lo único que sabía hacer Tsukishima, era rascarse los ojos y enterrar la cabeza en la almohada. Que Akaashi asumiera que Tsukishima era el nuevo líder de Karasuno, sembró una inquietud que Tsukishima no hubo sopesado. La sensación de asombro que sintió en aquel momento se extendió por todas sus extremidades, y cuando volvía a pensar en ella, podía ver a sus vellos erizarse. No lo entendía, y le disgustaba tanto el no entenderlo como el querer entenderlo. Entonces volvía a leer el título de la portada, y se irritaba aún más.

De momento manejaba dos teorías que explicaban el motivo del envío adelantado: o se trataba de una broma increíblemente elaborada, o bien una broma intuitiva que se dio en las fechas adecuadas.

La elaborada implicaba una alianza entre Akaashi (o Bokuto y Kuroo, no los iba a descartar), el profesor Takeda, y otros conspiradores de Karasuno; de la intuitiva no podía decir nada. De ser cierto el primer caso, lo único que podía concluir es que el esfuerzo le resultaba patético que no valía su tiempo seguir indagando más, y lo mejor que podía hacer, era desmerecer el esfuerzo y hacerse el desentendido. Si se trataba del segundo caso, le gustaría conocer lo motivos para tal broma.

Se lo comentaría a Yamaguchi, pero…

Tsukishima se bajó los cascos por un momento y observó la espalda de Yamaguchi.

—Escuché que si escribes en sentido espejo con la mano izquierda, los ideogramas son más fáciles de dibujar, aunque difícil de leer de todas maneras —dijo Yamaguchi con la tiza en mano, y trató de poner a prueba sus propias teorías.

Yamaguchi a veces le sorprendía con ideas absurdas que Tsukishima estaba casi seguro que, de comentarle el asunto, su opinión se desviaría hacia un campo de especulaciones sin fin que no, muchas gracias. Así que volvió a subirse los cascos y abrió el libro en su primera página. Bajo el título había una nota escrita en papel adhesivo. Tsukishima se acomodó las gafas.

«Las frases resaltadas son culpa de Bokuto-san que no tiene respeto por los bienes ajenos. No pienses demasiado en las frases resaltadas. —Akaashi K.»

Así que le habían prestado un libro deteriorado, qué pereza. Hojeó el libro para constatar el daño, y lo que vio le obligó a releer la nota.

—¿Qué…?

El libro lucía casi intacto. Una segunda inspección arrojó idéntico resultado. Algo manoseado sí, conservaba sus páginas limpias y sin rayas ni notas.

Despegó el papel por si el mensaje continuaba atrás pero no. Volvió a releer el mensaje por tercera vez, poniendo atención en la caligrafía. Pequeña y apretada igual a su nota anterior, la letra de Akaashi era legible de todas maneras, y los ideogramas no podían confundirse con otros similares, así que el mensaje decía justamente lo que decía y nada más.

Bien, Akaashi era una persona con un curioso sentido del humor, no le iba a dar más vuelta. El profesor de inglés acababa de ingresar al salón, y Tsukishima no logró avanzar con la lectura. En lugar de dejar la nota donde la había hallado, la dobló y metió en el bolsillo de la camisa. Fue difícil seguirle el hilo al profesor Ono aquel día, y se preguntó si el profesor y la nueva capitana del equipo de básquetbol guardaban algún parentesco, o no era más que un alcance de apellidos. Así de distraído estaba.

Deseaba pensar en abismos. Deseaba simplemente no pensar. Se sentía cansado, fatigado, y lo único de lo que estaba seguro en aquel momento, era que en la noche le costaría nuevamente conciliar el sueño.

·

·

Al llegar el domingo, Tsukishima no había hecho más que hojear el libro. Clavó en la pizarra de corcho las dos notas de Akaashi, y a ratos, entre sus estudios, levantaba la mirada y observaba su caligrafía, pero solo eso. Le sorprendió saber que Yamaguchi ya llevaba veinte páginas avanzadas.

—¿Lo compraste?

—Nishinoya-san me prestó el suyo ayer, y leí un poco antes de dormir. ¿Tú lo has leído, Yachi-san?

—Todavía no —reconoció ella—. Mamá compró una edición de lujo y se supone que llega la próxima semana.

—¿Edición de lujo? —le preguntó Yamaguchi. Yachi-san le explicó que su madre solo compraba ediciones caras, con una portada que quedara bien en la biblioteca de la casa.

Hinata los observaba sin enterarse de qué hablaban. Él, a diferencia de Yachi-san, Yamaguchi, y Tsukishima, debía leer _Kinkaku-ji_ , del mismo autor. Compró una edición barata en una tienda de libros de segunda mano, y llevaba una copia para Kageyama metida en una bolsa de nylon.

Los cuatro iban de camino a una clínica de rehabilitación ubicada en el sector costero de Miyagi. Kageyama cayó de espalda sobre la mesa del juez luego de colocar un balón extremadamente difícil y se fracturó una vértebra. Hubiese sido menos grave si Kageyama no se hubiese callado para seguir jugando, y cuando ganaron el partido, Yamaguchi y Tanaka alcanzaron a agarrarlo antes que se diera de bruces contra el piso. Desde entonces no había asistido a la escuela.

—¿La familia de Kageyama es adinerada? —no se pudo contener Yamaguchi al observar la fachada de la clínica.

—Postuló a Shiratorizawa en primera instancia —recordó Tsukishima.

Hinata murmuró «no» y apretó el paso. Los otros tres se miraron y apresuraron.

En la clínica, una enfermera les informó que Kageyama estaba en su sesión de fisioterapia. Les recomendó esperar en cafetería, y cuando se desocupara, les avisaría. Así lo hicieron. Entre Yamaguchi y Tsukishima pagaron unas gaseosas para todos, y un melonpan que partieron en cuatro. Hinata fue el único que no tocó su porción; sus pies que apenas llegaban al piso se resbalaban pastosos por la cerámica aumentando la tensión, y al final Tsukishima se aburrió:

—¿Vas a seguir en ese modo de depresión? —murmuró con hastío—. No fue tu culpa, supéralo.

Hinata estrujó sus rodillas. Siguió sin soltar palabra.

Tsukishima fue el único que no observó el rostro de Kageyama sucumbir al dolor, y supone que ahí radica la diferencia. Se bajó las gafas para secarse el sudor segundos antes, y para él toda la confusión no fue más que un momento nebuloso rosado y negro. Al reacomodarse las gafas Kageyama ya no estaba, y lo único que recuerda es el rostro de Hinata.

¿Fue debilidad? Todavía se pregunta Tsukishima. Logró jalar a Hinata por las axilas a tiempo. Se retorció en su agarre pero sus fuerzas se evaporaron rápido y su cuerpo sucumbió a los espamos de un llanto contenido. Todavía no entendía los motivos por el cuál Hinata se sentía culpable, y Hinata tampoco hizo esfuerzos por explicarlos, pero Tsukishima entendía qué sentía. Apretó sus hombros para obligarlo a levantar cabeza, y cuando volvieron a mirarse, Tsukishima meneó la cabeza.

 _No_. No te comportes como el imbécil que eres. No hagas escándalo. No pienses más. Hinata se sorbió los mocos, Tsukishima menguó el agarre y guió a Hinata hasta afuera del gimnasio. Una ambulancia acababa de llevarse a Kageyama, el cielo se tiñó rosado, y la sirena resonó en el ocaso. Al día siguiente lo dieron todo en la cancha pero perdieron, y de Kageyama no sabían nada.

La enfermera reapareció justo a tiempo.

—Kageyama-kun se está vistiendo.

Hinata fue el primero en levantarse de la silla. La bolsa de nylon se arrugaba bajo el agarre de su puño, y sus pies se arrastraron por la cerámica hasta que Yachi-san le tomó de la mano. Hinata se disculpó, entregó la bolsa a Yachi-san, y huyó. Yamaguchi interpuso un brazo para evitar que Yachi-san también escapara.

—No irá muy lejos —dijo—. Cuando Hinata se calme, volverá.

Las personas desaparecen un momento y son otras, pensó Tsukishima cuando Yamaguchi abrió la puerta. Kageyama, de pie junto a la ventana, se veía completamente diferente, aunque no hubiese cambiado demasiado. Casi. El cabello le hubo crecido, y se despejo la frente del flequillo con una horquilla. Empezaba a asomar un fino bigotillo que era más pelusa que otra cosa, que le daba un aspecto gracioso, y su piel se veía bronceada.

—¿Q-qué hacen aquí? —sus ojos se dilataron del asombro—. ¿No deberían estar entrenando?

Yachi quiso arrojarse sobre Kageyama pero Yamaguchi logró interceptarla antes que le rompiese otra vértebra. Kageyama podía lucir diferente, pero seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, y lo querían así, bien idiota.

—Es domingo —le recordó Tsukishima tomando asiento lo más lejos posible.

—¿Y?

—Los domingos entrenamos solo durante las mañanas —continuó Yamaguchi—. Hace tiempo que no teníamos noticias tuyas y comenzábamos a preocuparnos. Te trajimos unos obsequios.

Abrió su mochila y dejó sobre la camilla algunas revistas y una tarjeta firmada por todos. Yachi-san le tendió la bolsa de nylon con el libro que le compró Hinata. Kageyama lo tomó entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué no vino?

—Sí vino, pero se volvió loco.

—¡Tsukki! Así no fue.

—¿Será esa mancha naranja?

Yamaguchi y Yachi-san se asomaron por la ventana. Efectivamente, abajo estaba Hinata, pateando piedras.

—¡HINATA IDIOTA! — gritó Kageyama sin importarle el dolor de la vértebra. Yamaguchi y Yachi-san agitaron sus brazos, Hinata se agarró los mechones de su cabeza y gritó, y Tsukishima, en la lejanía, comenzaba a preocuparse por un asunto que no venía a cuento. El libro de Kageyama acababa de resbalar al suelo, quedando abierto en una página con una frase resaltada.

* * *

 **T** odaviaesviernesenchileasíqueestapublicacióneslegal.

 **S** orry por la rareza. Gracias por sus rw y favs. Sorry por OoC. Gracias por la comprensión, quizá.

 **A** lgún otro viernes.


	3. III

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furadate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Dentro del libro de Akaashi, Tsukishima encuentra una nota que pide disculpas por las frases resaltadas, y que no piense en ellas. Pero el libro está impecable, y las frases resaltadas se encuentran en un libro de Kageyama.

* * *

 **III**.

Podría decirse que Kageyama se encontraba bien de salud. Confiaba en la fisioterapia, la medicación, y las enfermeras lo mimaban. El médico jefe le aseguró a Kageyama que podría volver a jugar vóley a nivel competitivo, siempre que siguiera el estricto programa de recuperación que proponía la clínica, y para Kageyama eso era suficiente para mantener su optimismo. No reparó en los posibles _peros_. Sin embargo, nada indicaba que lo darían de alta para antes de las vacaciones de verano.

Tsukishima se agachó para recoger el libro de Kageyama que resbaló al suelo. Le dio un rápido vistazo a la página abierta. Luego devolvió el libro.

—¿No deberías usar un cinturón lumbar para tu lesión? —preguntó.

—Ehh… —Kageyama pasó las manos por su cuerpo y su mirada barrió toda la habitación—. Yamaguchi, pásame esa cosa que cuelga de la perilla del baño… por favor.

La _cosa_ era el cinturón lumbar. Yamaguchi se lo entregó y le ayudó a ajustárselo. Yachi-san intentó no mirar. Tsukishima sacó su móvil y anotó las frases resaltadas del libro. Nos las olvidaría aunque quisiera. Y el resto del día no tuvo nada rescatable, a juicios de Tsukishima. Que en su caso, viene a ser lo mismo que pudo ser agradable y tal, de no tener la cabeza en otra parte.

Las dos frases resaltadas rebotaban en su cabeza. Decía la primera:

 _«_ _No quiero morir sin antes haberte visto a la cabeza del Rokuon-ji»_

Y la segunda:

 _Estas palabras me llenaron de asco y de malestar durante muchos días._

Eran dos oraciones continuas. La primera, un diálogo. La segunda, la impresión sobre el diálogo. Al llegar a casa escribió las frases en dos papeles distintos, con su típica letra apretada y poco legible, y las clavó en la pizarra de corcho, junto a las dos notas de Akaashi. Retrocedió tres pasos para observa su pizarra. Como veía borroso, avanzó uno. Nota mental: sacar hora al oftalmólogo, otra vez.

Kageyama, al igual que Hinata, debía leer _Kinkaku-ji_. Tsukishima no conocía la obra de Mishima, pero estaba al tanto de la historia de _Kinkaku-ji_ , más o menos. Por cultura general, y porque su hermano Akiteru, alias _El Desagradable_ , le tocó leerlo en preparatoria. Se la narró a Tsukishima un día que no pudo escapar de su influencia; en otras palabras, gripe. No es la historia favorita de Tsukishima. Kinkaku-ji es el nombre informal con el que se conoce al Rokuon-ji, un templo de Kioto incendiado en 1949 por uno de sus sacerdotes budistas. Está basado en un hecho real, y Tsukishima solo se quedó con que odiaba a Akiteru por hablarle de templos que sucumbían al fuego cuando él mismo ardía en 40 grados.

—Es una fiebre alta —concluyó Akiteru examinando la marca del termómetro y continuó su relato como si nada. Tsukishima para entonces ya no le escuchaba.

Con los años, Tsukishima era capaz de reconocer cierta clase de ternura en los desatinos de Akiteru. Sin embargo, no era conveniente que Akiteru estuviese al tanto de su cambio de perspectiva. De momento, intentaba hablar solo lo justo y necesario con su hermano, por su salud mental.

—«"No quiero morir sin haberte visto a la cabeza de Rukoun-ji"» —leyó en voz alta—. «Estas palabras me llenaron de asco y malestar durante muchos días». No tiene sentido.

Narrador primera persona, debía tratarse del budista chiflado, el protagonista. Alguien, no sabía quién, deseaba al budista chiflado como líder del templo, y al chiflado le molestaba aquella idea.

Quizá porque el chiflado se sabía psicópata e intuía el peligro de estar en una posición de liderazgo. Quizá porque simplemente le desagradaba la persona que pronunció aquella frase. Podía tratarse de una madre que exteriorizó sus frustraciones en su hijo, por ejemplo.

Clic, clic; los engranajes de Tsukishima comenzaban a girar.

Cuántas posibilidades. Una madre exteriorizando sus anhelos en un hijo. Un amigo-rival que quería ejercer una presión innecesaria. Una prometida sin neuronas y arribista. Una prometida al borde de la muerte. Incluso podía tratarse de un individuo aleatorio, la típica amiga de la madre o la vecina chismosa, y por ser aleatorio es que su opinión en el tema era irritante y molestaba.

Los engranajes seguían girando.

O quizá… quizá se trataba del modo en que fue pronunciada la oración la que le molestase al budista chiflado. ¿Escondería ingenuidad? ¿Simpleza? ¿Sarcasmo? O… ¿una obligación, quizá?

Los engranajes activaron ciertos sectores del cerebro que trajeron recuerdos inesperados y la voz de Akaashi, gangosa y aletargada pero segura, retumbó en sus oídos.

— _¿Cómo llevas la capitanía_?

Una posición de liderazgo era una obligación.

Pasó su mirada a la primera nota de Akaashi.

«Ábrelo cuando me lo pidas —Akaashi K.»

Y luego a la segunda. El final era lo que más le intrigaba.

«No pienses demasiado en la frase resaltada —Akaashi K.»

¿Qué tanto creía en coincidencias?

No entendía bien cuál era la broma que querían gastarle, pero debía reconocer que tenía mérito. Alguien se puso en contacto con Takeda para saber qué libro les correspondía leer, se preocupó que Tsukishima no consiguiera el libro en biblioteca, y que recibiera una llamada antes de conseguirse una copia por otros medios, en la cual Akaashi no solo le afirmaba que ya le envió dicho libro, sino que le preguntaba como llevaba una capitanía que no se le había otorgado. _Aún_.

Y pudo terminar ahí pero continuó. Continuó con Kageyama dejando caer una copia de _Kinkaetcétera_ - _ji_ comprada por Hinata en una tienda de segunda mano, y que esta se deslizara al suelo y se abriera justo, _justo_ , en una página con dos frases resaltadas.

Frases que, descontextualizadas, daban la impresión que se referían al desagrado de asumir una posición de liderazgo.

No era difícil lograr que un libro se abriera en una página determinada. Bastaba con forzar el empastado con un objeto ancho, o doblando las páginas. Pero, ¿por qué Akaashi sabría cuáles eran las frases resaltadas en el libro de Kageyama? A menos que las hayan resaltado a propósito. Aquello implicaba que casi todos sus compañeros de vóley de segundo estaban involucrados en la broma. Al menos Hinata quien _compró_ el libro, Kageyama quien _lo dejó caer_ , y…

Yamaguchi no, ¿cierto?

—Qué patético —murmuró. Estaba haciendo justo lo que no debía hacer: darle más importancia de la necesaria. Desclavó todas las notas y las guardó en el primer cajón de su escritorio, salvo la última de Akaashi.

¿Por qué habría de ignorar las frases resaltadas? ¿Debía ignorar la frase en sí? ¿O el buscarle un significado?

Muchas preguntas. Demasiado patético todo.

·

·

El profesor Takeda era de esos buenos profesores que ordenaban las evaluaciones por apellido, no por notas. Al entregarle su evaluación, cerró un ojo en señal de enhorabuena. Para Tsukishima no había nada que congratular: no consiguió la calificación perfecta.

—Pero fuiste la mejor nota del salón de todas maneras —observó Yamaguchi—. No te exijas tanto.

Tsukishima iba a replicar, pero no le dio tiempo. La delegada de la clase se inmiscuía en la conversación y llevaba consigo su evaluación. Quería comparar respuestas, cómo no. Una mujer odiosa.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Takeda-sensei directamente? —dijo Tsukishima sin medirse.

—Lo que Tsukki quiere decir, es que él no sabe por qué sus respuestas son correctas ya que contestó todo al azar.

Diez puntos menos para Yamaguchi. Tsukishima dejó su propia evaluación sobre la mesa y la abrió en la misma página que tenía abierta la chica. Pasaron todo el descanso discutiendo la prueba, y Tsukishima nunca se enteró en qué momento se formó un corro alrededor suyo, lleno de compañeros con infinitas dudas. Diez puntos era muy poco. Cincuenta puntos menos y un _shortcake_ , Yamaguchi era el peor amigo, y Takizawa un verdadero estúpido.

—¿Es una broma? De ninguna parte se puede inferir que Noda-san tiene fobia al compromiso.

—Pero…

—No se trata de rebuscar la respuesta, Takizawa. Rebuscar una respuesta no te hace más inteligente. Se trata de deducir lo que se puede deducir.

A Tsukishima le rodeaban los descerebrados. Por desgracia, él tampoco había deducido bien cuál era el problema de Noda-san, pero eso es punto y aparte… casi. En general Tsukishima era bueno deduciendo, que el haber errado en esa pregunta le dolía el orgullo. En su caso, a diferencia de Takizawa, ocurrió que se dejó llevar por lo que parecía más obvio. Una vez que la delegada se lo explicara, no podía evitar sentirse estúpido. Y llevaba casi toda una semana sintiéndose estúpido gracias al asunto de los libros, las notas de Akaashi, y las frases resaltadas. ¿Estaría deduciendo bien aquello?

Pasaba que se juntaba mucho con Yamaguchi, y Yamaguchi hablaba mucho con Hinata, y últimamente también con Nishinoya. La idiotez, como siempre supuso pero no se había atrevido a comprobar, se contagiaba. Yamaguchi ya inmune, le pasó la peste a Tsukishima.

— _Tsk_. —Para llegar a ese tipo de razonamiento, había que ser realmente imbécil. _Imbecilshima_.

Sacó sus apuntes de matemáticas y abrió en la página que tenía marcada. El profesor acababa de ingresar al salón, y para Tsukishima, un poco de trigonometría le venía perfecto para obligarse a no pensar.

 _Razones trigonométricas_ , escribió en su cuaderno.

Cada vez que tomaba su lápiz y escribía, con el cuaderno lo más alejado posible de su cuerpo para evitar doblar el cuello, se preguntaba cómo escribiría el propio Akaashi en sus cuadernos.

 _Se definen seis relaciones trigonométricas para un ángulo agudo_. Dibujó un triángulo rectángulo que abarcaba un cuarto de la plana del cuaderno. Tenía la costumbre de no soltar el lápiz cuando dibujaba figuras geométricas, y por ello los ángulos solían quedarle redondeados. Un mal hábito, según el profesor de matemáticas. Akaashi debía ser de los que levantaban el lápiz, como casi todos.

 _Seno: cateto opuesto / hipotenusa…_

Y pensó en Akaashi, sus notas, el libro, y en todo lo que seguía sin entender. A aquello que no entendía se le sumó trigonometría, y al terminar la jornada de clase, su mal humor era evidente. Llevaba muchos días de incertidumbre acumulados, y fue la primera vez que dejó a sus problemas personales arrastrarse a campo de juego. El rey proclamado de los idiotas Nishinoya, lo descubrió.

—¡TSUKISHIMA CAMBIA ESA CARA!

—Jamás pensé que llegaría este día —agregó la mano derecha del rey idiota: Tanaka-san—, ¿Tsukishima todo bien?

Tsukishima los miró a ambos con rencor pero no dijo nada. Se vengó bloqueando con ferocidad en el último partido. Y al salir del vestuario, con los cascos colgando del cuello, decidió ponerle fin al asunto. ¿Por qué ese miedo a dejarse en evidencia? Estaba aburrido de plantearse tantas preguntas retóricas. Lo mejor sería preguntar e ir descartando. Ya no importaba si se reían de él o no. Pero de preferencia, esperaría a que ni Nishinoya ni Tanaka estuviesen cerca, por si acaso. Así que, mientras bajaban por unas de las calles de la provincia, Tsukishima dejó a Yamaguchi conversando con Yachi-san y se acercó a Hinata.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Hinata asintió—. El libro que le entregaste a Kageyama…

—Es su lectura para el verano. Pensé que sería buena idea que adelantara sus deberes.

El idiota de Hinata explicando lo evidente.

—No me refería a eso. Dónde lo compraste.

—Hay una tienda de libros de segunda mano cerca de mi casa. Yo ya tenía el libro, pero supuse que Kageyama no, y con los gastos de la clínica…

—Ya veo.

—¡Pero Kageyama no es mi amigo!

—No he dicho… ¿A qué viene eso?

—No quiero que te hagas ideas equivocadas, Tsukishima. Kageyama no se merece ningún favor. Pero cuando lo den de alta, va a tener muchas tareas pendientes, y si no se pone al día a tiempo, no logrará jugar en el campeonato de primavera.

Tsukishima lo observó de reojo. Conversar con Hinata era complejo.

—No creo que Kageyama alcance a jugar para el campeonato de primavera.

—¡QUÉ DICES!

—Estoy tratando de ser realista, eso es todo.

—Pero-

—Y te estaba preguntando otra cosa. ¿Sabías que el libro venía con frases resaltadas?

—Querrás decir subrayado.

—No. Subrayado es dibujar una raya bajo una frase. Estas estaban resaltadas.

—¿Resaltadas con resaltadores?

Tsukishima odiaba a Hinata.

—Son libros de segunda mano —continuó Hinata a la defensiva—. Mejor que venga rayado porque te ahorra tiempo de lectura.

—¿No lo habrás rayado tú para ahorrarle tiempo a Kageyama?

—Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. ¿Intentas decir que me preocupo por Kageyama?

—No. No sé exactamente cuál es tu problema con Kageyama y no me interesa.

Acababan de llegar a la tienda de la familia del entrenador Ukai, y el olor a _nikuman_ recién salidos de la olla les abrió el apetito. Yamaguchi entró a la tienda y volvió con una bolsa de papel con _nikuman_ para todos los de segundo, como alguna vez lo hizo Daichi-san.

—¿Qué será de ellos? —preguntó Yachi-san a nadie en particular.

—Sería bueno volver a verlos —dijo Yamaguchi.

Hinata, con la boca llena de comida, comentó algo que nadie entendió. Tsukishima no tenía nada que agregar. Se separaron en la siguiente intersección. Yachi-san y Hinata siguieron por una calle que conducía al área más urbana, y Yamaguchi y Tsukishima por otro camino. Entonces Yamaguchi no se aguantó más.

—¿Qué fue toda esa conversación con Hinata?

Así que espiándolo ¿eh?

—No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—Has estado raro hoy.

Tsukishima lo meditó un momento.

—¿Cuál es tu opinión de Akaashi-senpai?

—¿Cuál es mi opinión? —Esa manía molesta de repetir las preguntas. Tsukishima rodó los ojos con impaciencia—. No lo sé. Me parece una persona seria.

—¿Solo eso?

—Uh… ¿es un buen armador?

—No me preguntes a mí. Dime lo que opinas de él.

—Mi opinión es que se trata de una persona seria. Un poco misteriosa, quizá.

—Misteriosa —esta vez repitió él.

—¿A qué viene esto?

—Creo que alguien quiere que piense que Akaashi-senpai… no sé, que es… ah, que tontería, olvídalo.

Quizo subirse los cascos, pero Yamaguchi interpuso una mano. A la luz de la luna, su rostro pecoso se ensombreció por la duda, y más que pedirle, con una decisión nada propia le exigió que le contara qué ocurría.

Y sí fue. Le explicó todo, en su orden cronológico. Cuando debían separarse, Yamaguchi continuó a su lado, y entró con él a casa. Dejaron sus zapatos en el recibidor, saludaron a la señora Tsukishima, y subieron a la habitación.

Después de una leve duda, Tsukishima abrió el cajón de su escritorio y extrajo las notas de Akaashi. Yamaguchi las recibió sin mirarlo.

—Escriben parecido, Akaashi-san y tú. Solo que tu letra es mucho más apretada.

—Ya me di cuenta, ¿puedes concentrarte en lo importante?

—¿Por qué piensas que es una broma?

—Qué otra cosa podría ser.

—Quizá Akaashi-san sí…

—No lo digas.

—Ve el futuro.

—No sé para qué te cuento mis problemas.

Tsukishima se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama. Yamaguchi se sentó en el borde de esta, tirando del colchón hacia abajo. Tsukishima no se dio cuenta cuándo fue que Yamaguchi creció tanto. Su espalda se había ensanchado, su cabello desordenado le daba un aspecto holgado, y su rostro, si bien anguloso, comenzaba a mostrar líneas más maduras. Sus pecas ya no eran infantiles, sino amables, y por algún motivo, producían confianza. O a Tsukishima se la producía.

Alargó un brazo largo y rozó una de sus mejillas con el índice. Siempre le habían agradado las pecas de Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi ya estaba habituado a ese gesto. Observó a Tsukishima hacia abajo, a sus ojos, y Tsukishima vio cómo se arrugaba su entrecejo.

—Es raro verte así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Así como si Noda-san-

—No uses de ejemplo a Noda-san, gracias.

—Este sábado comienza el entrenamiento del grupo Fukurodani, ahí podrás aclarar todas tus dudas.

—¿Qué se supone que tenga que decir?

—«Hola Akaashi-san, por favor no me escriba más cartas que para eso ya tengo un club de fans».

Tsukishima esbozó una sonrisa. Yamaguchi era un buen colega, y su amistad, un misterio. Yamaguchi le propuso que jugaran videojuegos y Tsukishima aceptó por hacer algo. Jugaron hasta muy tarde, y como se hizo muy tarde, Tsukishima desenrolló el _futon_ de visitas y lo acomodó al lado de su cama.

—Tsukki, ¿has leído algo de _Kamen no kokuhau_?

Tsukishima negó con la cabeza.

—No. Siempre que lo abro, me distraigo buscando frases resaltadas.

—Es un libro extraño.

—Siempre te han gustado los libros extraños.

—Pero este es distinto. Es extraño en otro sentido. No es como la _Guía del viajero Intergaláctico_ , por ejemplo.

—¿Es peor? —A Tsukishima no le gustaba la literatura absurda, aunque fuese ciencia ficción.

—Es… no lo sé. Quiero que lo leas Tsukki, y me digas qué piensas, ¿lo harás?

—Siempre te digo mis impresiones de los libros, ¿qué tiene este de especial?

—No, nada, prefiero que lo leas y me lo digas.

Fue demasiado intrigante para Tsukishima. Anotó en su _smartphone_ no olvidar leer el libro, y al día siguiente tomó el libro que no era suyo y lo metió en su mochila.

* * *

 **V** iernes 13, fufu... Que lo disfruten con salud :D Perdón por posibles typos y errores gramaticales.


	4. IV Recuerdos y Corazonadas

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furadate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Akaashi envía a Tsukishima un libro antes que lo necesite, y adosa una nota pidiendo disculpa por unas frases resaltadas que no existen, y que Tsukishima encontró en un libro de Kageyama.

* * *

 **IV. Recuerdos y Corazonadas**

En Tokio, cercano a la medianoche, Akaashi pasó una mano por su frente y luego observó sus dedos.

Akaashi diría de sí mismo, que es una persona simple. Fácil de entender y complacer. Antes de entrar en detalles sobre su simpleza, se justifica siempre del mismo modo:

—Bokuto-san quien es una persona simple, me entiende y complace sin que para él sea un misterio cómo hacerlo.

Esta justificación tiene validez solo si se conoce a Bokuto. Afortunadamente, da la casualidad que Bokuto es amigo de medio mundo. Y Bokuto es una persona simple, fácil de entender y complacer. Si el rey de los simples puede entender y complacer a Akaashi, por deducción lógica, podría decirse que Akaashi es igual de simple que Bokuto o incluso más. El razonamiento simplista de Akaashi es otra prueba más de su carencia de complejidad, y si su deducción lógica está bien o mal planteada da igual, porque de estar mal, corrobora aún más su punto de simplicidad.

Akaashi meneó los dedos de su mano y luego extrajo el _smartphone_ del bolsillo.

Al pasar la yema por su frente, sintió las gotas de sudor que le provocaba el estudio, la falta de aire acondicionado, y el calor que liberaba su casa por las noches. Pero también sintió otra cosa que no debía estar allí. Una línea larga y delgada, áspera, rugosa, cruzando su frente de sien a sien. Una cicatriz.

Se limpió el sudor con el antebrazo y se fotografió la frente. No había ninguna cicatriz. Volvió la vista a sus yemas, y tampoco había nada allí. La alarma de su reloj sonó. Medianoche y el calor no menguaba. En ese momento en que él estudiaba, suponía que Karasuno estaba por abordar un bus rumbo a Tokio. Akaashi limpió el sudor de su mano en la camiseta y volvió la vista a su cuaderno. _Polinomios_. Qué manera de hacerlo sudar.

Una de las cosas que a Akaashi no le gustaban, era el álgebra. Pensar en abstracto, multiplicar letras en lugar de números, reducir expresiones en paréntesis, interpretar gráficos, etcétera, etcétera. Llevaba enfrascado en una guía de ejercicio más de una hora y no entendía qué hacía.

Comprendía el sentido e importancia del álgebra cada vez que encendía el televisor y sintonizaba programas de construcciones. Sin álgebra por ejemplo, los puentes colapsarían en mitad de un atasco, o su casa se vendría abajo con temblor grado cuatro. No le asustaban ni atascos ni temblores porque confiaba en el ingeniero calculista de la empresa inmobiliaria tras los puentes y edificaciones, quien seguro era apoyado con una calculadora gráfica, que pesaban dos kilos y dibujaba funciones complejas. Akaashi tenía una calculadora en forma de _tikachu_ , de esas que venden a 500 yenes en Akiba, y su cabeza insistía que las letras no tenían sentido dentro de las matemáticas. Quizá las matemáticas evitaban tragedias a gran escala; pero también, provocaban tragedias a menor escala. Un reprobado por ejemplo, podía significar todo un año más de instituto. Akaashi se moriría si aquello pasaba.

—No va a pasar —se recordó. Aún si reprobaba álgebra, sus notas en historia compensaban. Lo máximo que podría pasar, serían clases de recuperación y tal.

Intentó concentrarse y volver a su estudio, pero su móvil sonó en ese momento. Bokuto, cómo no.

[00:05] **Bokuto** : ¿Sabes quién ganará la liga este año?  
[00:05] **Bokuto** : Ahh no, verdad que no funciona así.  
[00:05] **Bokuto** : Pero si te enteras ¿me lo dirás? Di que sí.  
[00:06] **Bokuto** : Suerte mañana capitán Akaashi, iré a verte aunque digas que no.

Akaashi refunfuñó. Su amistad con Bokuto era también simple de comprender. Bokuto era un estridente, y Akaashi nunca entraba en su juego. Fin. Sin embargo, vía mensajes, Akaashi era aún más simple.

[00:07] **Akaashi** : No puedes ir a verme.  
[00:07] **Bokuto** : Ehhh no seas amargado.  
[00:08] **Akaash** i: Irás solo a distraerme, no gracias.  
[00:08] **Akaashi** : Me estás distrayendo ahora.  
[00:08] **Bokuto** : ¿Álgebra?  
[00:08] **Akaashi** : Adiós.

El móvil de Akaashi vibró apenas envió su último mensaje, y el rostro de Bokuto ocupó toda la pantalla. Akaashi lo puso en altavoz y tomó su bolígrafo, intentando continuar con la guía de ejercicios.

—Bokuto-san, de verdad que estoy ocupado.

— _Akaashi, es medianoche, deberías estar durmiendo_.

—Entonces no me llames.

— _Iré a Fukurodani de todas maneras. Van a ir los de Karasuno ¿no?_

—¿Y qué con eso?

 _—Nunca los veo. ¿Te acuerdas que Tsukki y Hinata son nuestros amigos cierto?_

Típico comentario de Bokuto. Akaashi se concentró en su ejercicio. Multiplicaciones de polinomios, qué desgracia su vida.

—¿Sabes algo de polinomios, Bokuto-san?

— _¡DUÉRMETE YA AKAASHI!_

No se acordaba. Qué se iba a acordar. Seguramente nunca supo. Pero Bokuto jamás reprobó nada en toda su vida. De algún modo u otro, el rey de los mentes simples se las ingenió para pasar todos sus ramos con decencia mega. Quizá Bokuto no era tan simple después de todo.

—Si quieres que duerma, entonces no me llames. Buenas noches Bokuto-san. —Y Akaashi cortó.

Volvió a pasar su mano por la frente y examinó sus dedos. Era difícil de explicar aquella _corazonada,_ pero intuía que la sensación áspera en sus yemas, guardaba relación con el chico largo de Karasuno, Tsukishima.

Empezó hace unas semanas, durante la temporada de exámenes parciales. Akaashi despertó veinte minutos antes que pitara la alarma debido a una gotera sobre su cabeza, y con el malgenio de alguien de mal despertar, culpó al ingeniero calculista que apretaba mal los botones de su calculadora gráfica.

—¡Papá! —gritó. Su padre, con el rostro lleno de espuma y una navaja de afeitar, asomó la cabeza a la habitación; Akaashi apuntó al techo—. Tenemos gotera.

El padre apremió a su hijo a que trajese un balde. Akaashi vació el contenido de su basurero sobre el escritorio, ayudó a su padre a arrimar la cama contra el armario y dejó el basurero bajo la gotera.

 _Tip, tip, tip…_

—Maldición. Todavía tengo que sacar cosas del armario —recordó Akaashi hijo.

Empujaron la cama hacia la ventana. La habitación ya era un desastre, y todavía no comenzaba el día.

—Al regreso del trabajo arreglaré esto.

—Llama a un fontanero, por favor.

—Los fontaneros no arreglan goteras, Keiji. Lo haré yo.

Vivían en una casa en los suburbios, y su padre, que no era ni tacaño ni le escaseaba el dinero, consideraba falto de hombría relegarle a un tercero las tareas domésticas. Un hombre debe procurar el sustento de su familia, en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. Akaashi padre combatía humedades, pintaba paredes, y destapaba cañerías, pero no lograba hallarle el punto a las goteras. La gotera en habitación de Keiji reaparecía todos los años con la temporada de lluvias, y Keiji, mientras se ataviaba con el uniforme de la escuela, empezaba a pensar en lo patética que podía llegar a ser su vida.

—Patética —repitió cuando pasó por la puerta corredera de la biblioteca de casa.

Era la palabra que solía usar el chico de Karasuno, Tsukishima. Y al pronunciar aquello, tuvo su primera corazonada. Bokuto fue quien le enseñó a utilizar aquella palabra. Entonces Bokuto tenía diez años y Akaashi nueve, y a esa esas, un chico de diez conoce mucho más del mundo que uno de nueve, y Bokuto acababa de aprender la palabra corazonada luego de ver una película de samurais de bajo presupuesto, transmitido por la NHK.

—Se siente más como un _recuerdo_ —insistió Akaashi.

—No, no, no, Akaashi. Un recuerdo es una memoria de algo que ya ocurrió. Si no ha ocurrido, no hay nada qué recordar.

—¿Entonces?

—Es una corazonada.

—Pero no es algo cardiaco.

—¿Qué te parece _pálpito_?

—Peor. Bien, _corazonada_ será.

Y corazonada se quedó.

Tenía la _corazonada_ que Tsukishima esperaba la llegada de un libro de su biblioteca. Recorrió el librero con la mirada, y sus ojos se detuvieron en un delgado ejemplar de tapa blanda. _Kamen no kokuhaku_. Akaashi lo tuvo que leer el año anterior. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos y meditó un momento.

Quizá sí se trataba de una memoria. Recordaba a Tsukishima pidiéndole aquel libro, solo que no podía precisar cuándo fue. Recordaba su voz dubitativa, al otro lado del teléfono, pero solo eso. Akaashi agitó la cabeza. Tal vez lo soñó, y la gotera del mal le hizo olvidarlo y confundirlo con un recuerdo. Sin embargo, no se sentía precisamente como un sueño. Al hojear el libro, casi murió de un verdadero pálpito cardiaco.

Frases, frases resaltadas en una primera edición. Y allí, una corazonada auténtica: el inconsciente de Bokuto no tenía respecto por los bienes ajenos. _Genial_ …

Dejó la novela sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca, volvió a su habitación en busca de papel autoadhesivo, y redactó allí mismo una nota de disculpa por el estado del libro. Al releer las frases resaltadas, añadió una anotación extra, por si acaso Tsukishima hacía preguntas al respecto. Luego volvió a la biblioteca, pegó la nota en la primera página, y revolvió los cajones buscando algún sobre donde guardar el libro, pero nada. Examinó tras el librero por si había papel para envolver, y se encontró con un rollo de papel de estraza. Con eso bastaba. Llamó a Bokuto cuando aún no eran las siete de la mañana, y sin ninguna clase de rodeo, porque no estaba de humor y tampoco le quedaban demasiados minutos al teléfono, le preguntó si se sabía la dirección de Tsukishima.

— _Akaashi, ¿sabes qué hora es?_

—No rezongues que estoy bastante molesto contigo.

— _No te oyes muy molesto. ¿Qué hice ahora?_

—Estropeaste una primera edición.

— _Akaashi sabes que yo nunca haría eso. ¿Una corazonada?_

—No. Sí. Quiero decir… —al otro lado del auricular, Akaashi pudo oír risas—. Da igual eso ahora. ¿Te sabes la dirección de Tsukishima?

— _¿Para qué la necesitas?_

—Para nada importante. ¿Te la sabes? —repitió.

Bokuto, todavía atolondrado, le respondió que no sabía, no tenía idea dónde vivía _Tsukki_ , pero que lo averiguaría así, en un _splish-splash_. Y en un _splish-splash_ , Bokuto volvía a llamar a Akaashi.

— _¿Tienes donde anotar?_

—Un momento —Akaashi volvió a registrar los cajones del escritorio hasta hallar un estilógrafo. No rallaba. Siguió escarbando hasta hallar otro, idéntico al anterior y con tinta recargada—. Ahora sí.

Bokuto le dictó la dirección, y Akaashi la escribió sobre el papel de estrazas con su letra pequeña y apretada. Entonces Akaashi ya no sentía tanto sueño, el malhumor mañanero se hubo disipado, y le preguntó a Bokuto si todo iba bien con él. Bokuto respondió que todo le iba bien. Las mañanas son un caos para ambos; se despidieron bajo la promesa de verse en _un día de estos_ , sin ponerle fecha al asunto, y eso fue todo, de momento.

En el camino a Fukurodani, Akaashi tomó un desvío hacia la oficina de correo. Se detuvo en la entrada. Seguía inquieto respecto a un punto. ¿De verdad Tsukishima le pidió aquel libro?

Ya podía imaginarse a Tsukishima murmurando «patético», como en sus recuerdos. No le iba a dar en el gusto, a Akaashi no se le subestimaba ni sobre estimaba, se le respetaba y punto. Compró en la misma oficina un sobre y una esquela, y redactó una segunda nota.

—Ábrelo cuando me lo pidas —murmuró mientras escribía. Tenía el presentimiento que así sería.

Y así ocurrió, más o menos. Una semana después, quizá abrumado de tanto estudio, más los efectos la gotera, Akaashi cayó enfermo y Bokuto decidió cumplir con la promesa no firmada e invitarse para hacerlas de enfermero. Se trajo consigo a Kuroo, por algún motivo, y luego de desordenar la cocina, subieron a la habitación de Akaashi cargando una bandeja llena de frutas picadas.

—Los alimentos frescos te harán bien —dijo Bokuto muy seguro. Un remedio de abuela, que conocían todos los Bokuto.

—¿De dónde sacaron tantas frutas?

—Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi. No cuestiones y come.

Kuroo encendió el televisor y se acomodó a los pies de la cama. Se hubo preparado su propio cuenco con frutas y no tenía interés de hacerlas de enfermero. Bokuto acercó la silla giratoria del escritorio de Akaashi, se apropió de sus palillos, y le dio de comer como si fuese un crio. Akaashi no objetó nada y se limitó a abrir la boca. Dejó que Bokuto le hablara de lo trivial y lo poco importante, porque era más fácil sobrevivir sin batallar tanto; y mientras él hablaba, Kuroo hacía alguna que otra aportación a la par que cambiaba los canales sin decidirse por ninguno. Se detuvo finalmente en una película muy antigua de dinosaurios, con monstruos que en realidad eran personas disfrazadas, y juegos de cámara para que las iguanas se vieran del tamaño de personas.

—Ese no es un dinosaurio —dijo de pronto Bokuto.

Y Kuroo se engrifó.

—Vas a saber tú más que la película.

—Es un _Dimetrodon_ , es un reptil.

—No te creo. Cómo es posible que lo sepas.

—Una etapa dino-fan. Akaashi, dile.

Akaashi, con los analgésicos surtiendo efecto, no dijo nada. Quería que Bokuto y Kuroo se desvanecieran, para él arrebujarse y dormirse en un parpadeo. Y por un momento, se durmió, hasta que Bokuto lo remeció sin piedad por los hombros y gritó:

—¡Akaashi ven! ¡Es Tsukki…shima!

Akaashi recibió el móvil y tapó el auricular.

—¿Tsukishima?

—Karasuno es un colegio pobre y les faltan libros. Anda, ayúdalo.

Akaashi no lo comprendió hasta que le preguntó a Tsukishima qué libro necesitaba.

— _Kamen no kokuhaku_ —titubeó Tsukishima.

—¿ _Kamen no kokuhaku_? —Repitió incrédulo. La voz de su corazonada. De pronto, le invadió el nerviosismo, e intentó improvisar algo —¡Ah! _Kamen no kokuhaku_ , claro... Debería llegarte en estos días, te lo envié la semana pasada.

Y Tsukishima le respondió que sí lo recibió, y Akaashi despertó del todo. ¿Realmente le hizo caso a la nota ? La escribió casi que como defensa.

—¿Y no lo has abierto?

La respuesta que le dio nunca la oyó. Akaashi estornudó y su cabeza se azotó contra el cuenco de la fruta, y su frente y cabello quedaron bañados en restos de piña, banana picada, y lychee en conserva. Kuroo y Bokuto estallaron en risas, y Akaashi nunca supo qué con Tsukishima. Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a examinar el daño, con el móvil en mano, y por cambiar de tema, mientras se quitaba la fruta del cabello, le preguntó a Tsukishima qué tal la capitanía. Tsukishima se quedó callado.

—¿Tsukishima?

— _Akaashi-senpai, los de tercero aún no se han retirado_

Entonces le tocó el turno a Akaashi de guardar silencio. El propio Tsukishima le confesó, durante otra conversación telefónica, que lo nombraron capitan de Karasuno.

 _¿Cuándo precisamente?_

Uuhh, no podría decirlo. Sin embargo aquello era un recuerdo muy claro en su memoria. Va más o menos así:

Akaashi está recostado en la cama haciendo nada cuando su móvil zumba y brilla a la distancia. Akaashi corre hasta el alfeizar de la ventana, y ve el rostro pálido de Tsukishima ocupar toda la pantalla.

— _Kei_ —contesta Akaashi.

Y Tsukishima, al otro lado de la línea, responde:

— _¿Keiji-san?_

El corazón de Akaashi late rápido. La voz de Tsukishima se oye suave, pero fatigada. Un largo silencio se prolonga entre ambos, y entonces…

Entonces Akaashi se dio cuenta que aquella llamada claramente no había ocurrido nunca. Nadie le llamaba Keiji, salvo sus padres. Mucho menos _Keiji-san_. Pero cuando quiso replicar algo a Tsukishima, él ya se hubo despedido, y la conversación le dejó aturdido. Observó confuso su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto de baño, lleno de piña y bananas, y decidió echarle la culpa a la fiebre, los mocos, y el remedio casero de Bokuto.

Sin embargo, los días pasaron, y los recuerdos que podían ser corazonadas, continuaron.

Al pasar por fuera de una librería de segunda mano, recordó caminar detrás de Tsukishima, y contemplar su espalda delgada. Tsukishima le preguntó qué hacía, y Akaashi apuró el paso.

Durante un receso, tendido en el césped de la escuela, el roce del pasto largo le recuerda al cabello de Tsukishima. Tsukishima le pregunta si sabe cortar el cabello. Akaashi le dice que puede intentarlo. El resultado es aceptable y Tsukishima sonríe. Es la primera vez que lo ve sonreír con tanta naturalidad y aquello le hace estremecerse.

Al llegar a casa y encender la cafetera, el olor le transporta a una residencia universitaria. Se siente como un extranjero, y sus manos tiran de las mangas de una sudadera que le va grande. Tsukishima le dice que se ponga cómodo, y Akaashi pilla asiento entre dos torres de folios.

Y al recibir su examen parcial de álgebra, escucha la risa burlona de Tsukishima en su oído, y un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo.

A veces intenta ir más allá del recuerdo y se concentra en intentar contextualizar lo que en ningún caso pudo haber pasado. Pero lo único que consigue es oír a lo lejos una radio desintonizada, y sentir un sabor metálico entre sus dientes. Allí acaban sus memorias.

Eran las 00:25 en Tokio, y Akaashi repasó su frente por última vez en la noche.

 _Keiji-san_ , dijo Tsukishima. ¿Y ese exceso de confianza mezclada con respeto? Pero se supone que es Bokuto el que piensa cosas innecesarias, no él. Akaashi es una persona simple.

¿Cierto?

Una persona simple que no distingue recuerdos de corazonas. Corazonadas es una pésima palabra.

Se rindió frente al estudio. Cerró el cuaderno, se desnudó, y se metió a la cama. Karasuno llegaría a Tokio en no muchas horas, y quizá reencontrarse con Tsukishima le aclarase varias corazonadas suyas. Se durmió con aquella idea en la cabeza, y despertó sin recordar nada.

No recordaría hasta más tarde cuando en efecto, llegara Karasuno, y lo primero en que repararan sus ojos fuera en una larga y delgada cicatriz atravesando toda la frente de Tsukishima.

* * *

 **T** ikachu es Pikachu, pero supongo que reconocieron la referencia.


	5. V

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furadate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Akaashi confunde recuerdos con corazonadas y en sus dedos yace la sensación de una cicatriz que observó en la frente de Tsukishima. Tsukishima por su parte, quiere una explicación para un envío antes de tiempo, y las frases resaltadas en libros ajenos.

* * *

 **V.**

A Tsukishima le disgustaban los viajes, en su sentido estricto de _traslado._ Moverse de un lugar a otro, con sus casi 190 centímetros, no era algo agradable. Imaginaba su espalda pegada a un respaldo plástico que le llegaba al cuello, y sus larguísimas piernas apretujadas en el escaso espacio entre su asiento y el delantero, y ya se sentía abrumado. Peor si el camino era tortuoso y los baches dejaban chillones en la coronilla. De ser ineludible, Tsukishima prefería ir de pie en un tren de alta velocidad que en una furgoneta arrendada. Los trenes eran geniales.

Pero Karasuno no viajaba en tren porque de hacerlo, todas maneras debían abordar un autobús en la estación de Tokio para llegar a Fukurodani, y sin su consentimiento, el equipo optó por la furgoneta del infierno. A las tres de la mañana seguía sin conciliar el sueño. Además de lo incómodo que se sentía, sus audífonos no lograban amortiguar del todo los ronquidos de Tanaka, y en su impaciencia, comenzaba a picarle la herida que se hizo hace unas cuantas horas.

Ocurrió de este modo: Tsukishima iba caminando, cuando de pronto su cabeza estaba llena de hojas. Chocó con la rama mal podada de un cerezo, y se abrió la frente de sien a sien. Cómo suena.

—¡Tsukki! —gritó Yamaguchi mordiéndose los dedos—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—… Mis gafas.

Con el impacto, volaron lejos. Hinata regresó con las gafas puestas.

—¡Estás ciego Tsukishima! Qué mareo.

—¿Puedes devolvérmelas?

—Gracias —añadió Yamaguchi por Tsukishima.

El entrenamiento terminó antes aquel día. El bus que los llevaba a Tokio partiría a las doce de la noche, y para dar tiempo a los desorganizados de preparar sus maletas, el entrenador Ukai —el desorganizado por excelencia mega—, despachó temprano al equipo. Para Hinata quien vivía lejos de la escuela, el horario de salida resultaba un problema, y Yamaguchi alias el traidor, mencionó el tema justo delante de la madre de Tsukishima, un día que se quedó para la cena.

—Invita a ese chico Hinata, Kei —dijo la madre.

A Tsukishima se le resbaló la comida que sujetaba entre sus palillos. No importaron sus réplicas, su madre llamó por el teléfono fijo a la madre de Hinata, y nuevamente sin su consentimiento, la decisión fue tomada.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —le preguntaría después a Yamaguchi.

—Lo siento Tsukki. No pensé que esto ocurriría.

—Qué fastidio.

—No es necesario dramatizar tanto.

—No estoy-

—Lo estás.

—Bien, como quieras. Pero no me dejes solo con Hinata.

Yamaguchi dijo que así sería. Y allí estaban los tres, de camino a casa de Tsukishima, a matar el tiempo mientras esperaban que se hiciera la hora para partir rumbo a Fukurodani. Hinata, quien arrastraba su bicicleta consigo, se emocionaba con todo lo que veía. Eran barrios nuevos para él, y Tsukishima comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Concentrado en ignorar a Hinata, pero desconcentrado en todo lo demás, terminó rajándose la cabeza con la rama de cerezo. Si Hinata se aguantó la risa o no, Tsukishima no pudo verlo por más que entrecerró los ojos. Tenía que darle la razón a Hinata: estaba realmente ciego.

—Nunca había pensado en los inconvenientes de ser muy alto —dijo Hinata regresándole los lentes a Tsukishima.

—Tú a cualquier cosa le llamas pensar.

—¡¿Qué dijiste Tsukishima?!

—Nada.

—Hay que limpiar esa herida —sugirió Yamaguchi. Tsukishima negó con la cabeza.

—Es solo un rasguño.

—Pero Tsukki…

—Ustedes dos van a volverme loco.

De todas maneras, Yamaguchi debía pasar a casa a recoger su bolso de viaje, y Tsukishima no pudo zafarse del algodón untado en iodopovodina. Un amago de sonrisa asomó en los labios de Hinata al observar a Yamaguchi sujetar los brazos de Tsukishima y obligarlo a tomar asiento en la taza de baño. Tsukishima estaba mucho más sorprendido todavía.

Yamaguchi… ¿era así de fuerte?

Solo se trataba de un rasguño.

No, ¿no?

Qué fastidio. _Tsukishima 0 Yamaguchi 1_ , Tsukishima aceleró el paso una vez abandonaron la casa.

—Siguiente parada, la casa de Tsukki.

—¿Está muy lejos de aquí?

—Está a dos calles. ¡Eh! ¡Tsukki! ¡No te adelantes tanto!

Tsukishima se detuvo a medio camino. No era como si estuviese molesto, pero…

—¿Estás molesto? —Yamaguchi, como siempre, adelantándose a sus pensamientos.

—No.

… pero de pronto le bajó todo el agobio y se sintió abrumado.

Su madre aprensiva se aferraría a sus hombros al ver su frente rasgada. Repararía en los vendajes nuevos de sus dedos, y diría lo que venía siendo su nueva muletilla.

 _He criado unos hijos amantes del sadismo_ , o algo parecido.

Qué pereza. No era su mejor día. A todo aquello, había que sumarle la reunión con el consejero académico, que no fue bien. Más las futuras 48 horas en compañía de Hinata, 40 horas junto al equipo, y quizá 28 horas con el grupo Fukurodani, empezaba a sentirse ansioso.

Voleibol intenso, viaje en furgoneta, el idiota de Lev, Akaashi y su letra apretada, libros por leer, frases sin resaltar, cosas de la vida…

Reanudó el paso cuando Yamaguchi y Hinata le alcanzaron. Sintió la mirada de soslayo de Yamaguchi, y se vio obligado a esbozar una sonrisa.

No te preocupes por mí, ese tipo de sonrisa.

Los labios de Yamaguchi se alargaron. Con Hinata de testigo, Yamaguchi no diría nada; enterró sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y le preguntó a Hinata cómo iba con sus obligaciones académicas. Al parecer bien. Yachi-san le ayudaba con inglés, Tanaka resultó ser buen profesor de matemáticas, y las notas de gimnasia compensaban. Muy de carrerilla, también le agradeció a Tsukishima por su ayuda en literatura, geografía, y biología. La conversación se prolongó hasta que llegaron a casa de Tsukishima. Y una vez allí, el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que Tsukishima habría sospechado. De pronto eran las tres de la mañana, tenía las piernas agarrotadas, su cabeza daba tumbos contra el cristal, y no podía conciliar el sueño.

Si hubiera un poco de luz, podría avanzar con la lectura del verano. _Kamen no Kokuhaku_ estaba guardado en el bolsillo externo de su bolso deportivo. Y su bolso, en el maletero. Eso dejaba a Tsukishima solo, él y sus pensamientos. Casi. Se acomodó los cascos, deslizó una mano por el bolsillo del pantalón, y subió el sonido de la música dos rayitas. Adiós a los ronquidos de Tanaka, bienvenido a… oh vaya.

La música, a ratos, era suficiente para paralizarlo.

Una voz suave y aguda que iba en ascenso, fue interrumpida por otra voz más gruesa. _Stop,_ dice Black Francis quien asume el liderazgo de la guitarra y la voz. La melodía que es armónica, le recuerda a narices quebradas que sangran, a palabras que provocan sudor, y a camisetas sin manga pegadas al pecho. Tsukishima intenta arrellanarse en su estrecho asiento, pero ya no hay tiempo. Cierra los ojos, y sus dedos esperan, la aparición del bajo.

Allí está. Una chispa recorre su espina.

Te la sabes ¿cierto?

Mi, mi, mi, mi.  
Do, do, do, do.  
Sol, sol, sol, sol.  
La, la, la, la- _otravez_.

Mi, mi, mi, mi.  
Do, do, do, do.  
Sol, sol, sol, sol.  
La, la, la, la- _desdeelinicio_

 _Con los pies en el cielo, y la cabeza en la tierra_.

El consejero académico jamás podrá entenderlo.

 _Prueba este truco y gira. ¡Sí!_

Sus dedos índice y medio de su diestra, imitan sobre su pecho el rasgar de las cuerdas del bajo. Su mano izquierda aumenta en cuatro rayitas más el volumen de la música. No va a dormir en toda la puta noche y tanto le importan las ojeras bajo sus ojos porque…

 _Tu cabeza colpasará si no hay nada adentro_.

…Porque no hay nada de malo en pensar lo mismo una y otra y otra vez.

Y otra, y otra más, y más.

 _¿Dónde está mi mente?_

Quién sabe. De todos modos no importa.

Quizá, debería considerar seriamente estudiar algo relacionado con música. Por ejemplo… por ejemplo música. Pero con sus notas parecía un desperdicio a su talento intelectual, palabras del consejero académico. Que un frustrado le sugiriera qué era mejor para él dada sus habilidades, más allá de molestarle, le parecía irónico. Sin embargo, — _¿Dónde está mi mente?—_ Tsukishima era de la misma idea. Por una razón estaba en un curso de preparación universitaria y no en otro.

Quizá, ingeniería en sonido. Una mierda así.

 _¿Dónde está mi mente?_

Últimamente, en cualquier lado.

Aún no llegaba a la mitad del libro, y sabía que no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada. No podía negar que la prosa era prolija, y que la historia era inteligente, pero un libro va más allá de prosas e historias. Va también, de la experiencia de abrir un libro, de hojearlo y olerlo. Cada vez que sus ojos navegaban en vertical por sus páginas delgadas y amarillas, sentía en las yemas la presencia de Akaashi, con resaltadores en sus manos, y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa maliciosa.

Le decía…

 _¿Dónde está?_  
 _Saliendo del agua, la veo nadando_.

… le decía que había caído en su trampa, o algo así.

La inflexión del bajo. Mi en 9, Mi en 7 hasta el infinito y… Y vuelve a 0 para nadar en las aguas del caribe y repetir todo desde el inicio.

Las canciones eran algo fácil de comprender, por fortuna. Las canciones que no fueran obras de genios como Mozart y sus pelucas chifladas, o el señor Mercury con su _vibrato_ que colapsaba rascacielos. Black Francis estaba bien para una noche con la cabeza llena de tribulaciones. La música le iba por temporadas.

A su lado, Yamaguchi no oía nada más que sus propios sueños, y su cabeza que daba tumbos, finalmente resbaló hasta el hombro de Tsukishima. Sin sus gafas, no podría decir cuál era el rostro de Yamaguchi, pero tampoco importaba si estaba durmiendo.

Dejó la cabeza sobre su hombro, bajó el volumen de la música, y cerró sus ojos. Sus dedos siguieron en silencio, los movimientos del bajo sobre su pecho, en un riff infinito. Era una noche oscura sin luna. Intentó olvidar que iba en un vehículo en una posición incómoda. Que le esperaba un largo y agotador día. Que era un idiota que empezaba a abrumarse respecto a qué estudiar. Que estaba preocupando a Yamaguchi. Y que su frente le picaba.

Oh, la frente. Le estaba picando mucho.

 _¿Dónde está mi mente?_

En pensamientos innecesarios. Ahogándose en aguas turbias que no eran más que un charco enlodado. Lo descubriría al día siguiente, lo sabía.

Y así, odiándose, Black Francis grita _¡Hey!_ Y Tsukishima cierra los ojos a las cuatro de la mañana. Para dormir, hay quienes les basta con proponérselo. En el caso de Tsukishima, debía renunciar a dormir para recién lograrlo. Durmió un poco más de tres horas. Despertó debido a las risas de Nishinoya.

Al parecer, en algún momento mientras dormía, él y Yamaguchi intercambiaron papeles y era Tsukishima quien descansaba sobre el hombro de Yamaguchi. O eso mostraban las fotos de Ennoshita. Ennoshita era el peor de los de tercero.

—Espera, ¿qué es eso en la frente de Tsukishima? —preguntó Tanaka haciendo zoom en la pantalla del teléfono de Nishinoya. Luego ambos se abalanzaron sobre la frente de Tsukishima y Yamaguchi entró en pánico.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡No hagan tanto escándalo en un vehículo! —gritó el entrenador.

Llegaron a Fukurodani en quince minutos. Akaashi salió a recibirlos mientras desempacaban. Estaba igual que como lo recordaba, con su cabello negro desordenado, su mirada desganada, y comiendo. Le miraba la cicatriz de la frente, y Tsukishima agradeció el no haber recortado su flequillo todavía. Lo desordenó para ocultar su herida, sintiéndose como el típico _Harry Potter_ japonés promedio.

—¿Estás pensando algo estúpido? —le preguntó Yamaguchi por lo bajo, al ver su rostro de ardilla.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Estás ojeroso.

—Yamaguchi…

—Me callo, ya.

Yamaguchi fue a ayudar a unos chicos de primero, mientras él, Nishinoya, y Tanaka, entraban a Fukurodani a dejar sus bolsos y cambiarse de ropa. Iba con ambos, porque Nishinoya le estaba arrastrando. No le dio tiempo a saludar a Akaashi, y solo pudo intercambiar unas palabras con él cuando se enfrentaban al otro lado de la red. Dijo Akaashi:

—¿Preparado para las penalizaciones?

Y respondió Tanaka por él:

—¡¿Por qué hablas solo con nuestro bloqueador, Fukurodani?!

Así que, en realidad no fue un intercambio de palabras propiamente tal. Y sin Kageyama para dirigirlos a todos, pagaron todas las penalizaciones del día. Tsukishima llegó al comedor agotado, y se sirvió una minúscula cantidad de ramen que apenas era capaz de masticar, pero se volvió a acomodar el flequillo y se armó de ganas.

Le llegó un mensaje de Kuroo cuando aún no empezaba a comer. Yamaguchi, sentado a su lado, alcanzó a leer la pantalla. «Parece que no marcha bien sin su genio armador». Qué molesto.

—¿Con qué frecuencia te escribe Kuroo-san?

Tsukishima le pasó su teléfono para que lo descubriera por sí mismo. Yamaguchi digitó la clave de seguridad y husmeó en la conversación que era en realidad un monólogo.

—Le da por temporadas —explicó Tsukishima—. Al menos solo son mensajes, y no memes como los de Bokuto-san.

—¿Bokuto-san tendrá mucho tiempo libre?

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene la agenda llena —explicó Akaashi quien llevaba una bandeja llena de comida y tomaba asiento frente a Tsukishima.

Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se callaron en el acto, y Yamaguchi bloqueó el teléfono de su amigo. Estaban acostumbrados a hablar solo ellos dos, que la llegada de cualquier tercero rompía con sus esquemas de conducta. Akaashi, al sentirse observado, ofreció sus disculpas.

—Lo siento por interrumpir así —dijo—. Llevaba todo el día intentando hablar contigo. Pero puedes quedarte —añadió dirigiéndose a Yamaguchi—, ehh… ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien.

Akaashi tenía los ojos fijos en su flequillo crecido. Alargó una mano para apartárselo, y rozó sin querer su cicatriz. Tsukishima se hizo para atrás. Akaashi observaba sus dedos.

—¿Akaashi-san? ¿Qué haces?

—Lo siento yo… ¿qué hablábamos? Me he desconcentrado.

—No estamos hablando de nada.

—De hecho —intervino Yamaguchi y se volvió rojo—, Tsukki esperaba poder hablar siento, Tsukki.

—¿Ah sí? —Akaashi pasó sus ojos de Tsukishima a Yamaguchi, y luego nuevamente a Tsukishima—. ¿De qué?

—Es sobre el libro que me envió.

—¿Te llegó bien?

—Sí. Y muchas gracias. Pero…

—No me digas, ¿está muy rayado? Lo lamento, no me gusta prestar material muy dañado.

—De eso justamente se trata. Aunque está un poco manoseado, no hay ninguna raya.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que el libro está intacto.

—No te creo.

—Lo tengo aquí, puedo mostrártelo.

Akaashi suspiró aliviado al observar el libro y notar con sus propios ojos que allí no había nada. Le debía una disculpa a Bokuto. Eso sin dudas lo hubo soñado. Sin embargo, allí estaban Tsukishima y su amigo, esperando por muchas explicaciones. Y él, ¿cómo dárselas sin que sonara extraño? ¿O romántico?

—Es difícil de decir —dijo Akaashi—. El día que te envié el libro, desperté enojado porque había una gotera sobre mi cabeza, y tuve que confundir sueño con realidad.

—¿Es una broma?

—Te prometo que no es una broma. Pienso que quizá soñé con queme pedías un libro, y al pasar por fuera de la biblioteca de casa, creí que se trataba de un hecho. _Kamen no Kouhaku_ suelen hacerlo leer en preparatoria. Yo lo leí en segundo. Bokuto-san lo leyó en tercero, después que yo. Y, no lo sé. Me escucho y sueno que todo lo que digo es imbécil.

—No lo es —dijo Yamaguchi—. Es un poco raro, pero siempre ocurren cosas raras en la vida. ¿Te parece bien, Tsukki?

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces estás seguro que no es una broma muy elaborada.

—Una broma muy elaborada, pierde la espontaneidad que hace tan graciosas a las bromas.

Tsukishima no quiso insistir. La versión de Akaashi, en la que todo parecía ser una gran coincidencia, era mucho menos abrumadora, y lo prefería así. Pero cuando se quedó a solas con Yamaguchi, salieron al exterior a buscar constelaciones, y de paso intercambiar puntos de vista.

Yamaguchi, como él, pensaba que Akaashi era extraño. Y que seguramente lo había sido siempre, pero con Bokuto a su lado, su extravagancia pasaba desapercibida gracias a la personalidad histriónica de Bokuto. A Tsukishima no se le ocurría otra explicación mejor.

¿Una tercera opinión?

—¡Yachi-san! —gritó Yamaguchi agitando los brazos. Yachi-san se sobresaltó, pero cuando reparó en Yamaguchi, sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y corrió hasta ellos. Les preguntó qué hacían y Yamaguchi apuntó al cielo—. ¿Conoces de constelaciones?

—Solo sé que son figuras formadas por las estrellas.

—Tsukki conoce algunas, y me está enseñando.

—Tsukishima-kun sabe de muchas cosas. ¿Cuáles identificas?

—Ahora se ven _piscis_ y _aries_. _Acuario_ en teoría también, pero no logro distinguirla. _Capricornio_ debería salir en un par de horas.

Yachi-san levantó la mirada y Tsukishima le mostró _aries_ , que era una constelación bastante estúpida, para su gusto. Yachi en algún punto, dejó de observar el cielo y solo miraba a Tsukishima.

—Tsukishima-kun, dime, ¿ya no ves bien con esas gafas?

—¿Por qué sabes?

—Estás entrecerrando mucho los ojos.

—Tengo hora con el oftalmólogo la próxima semana.

—¿Te dificulta para jugar?

—No.

—Hinata dice que estás ciego —se atrevió a decir.

—Y lo sostengo —el propio Hinata hizo aparición, junto a Nishinoya y Tanaka. Los tres demandaron que se les dijera dónde estaba aries, y cuando Tanaka descubrió que Piscis también estaba visible, obligó a Tsukishima que se la enseñara. El buscar una tercera opinión sobre Akaashi pasó al olvido, y todo aquel tema fue archivado y guardado, de momento.f

Tsukishima durmió lo necesario para evitar las ojeras, y al día siguiente, luego del desayuno, aprovechó para leer un poco. Todavía iba por el principio, y no tenía una idea clara de qué iba, más allá de lo que el propio título ofrecía. Entonces llegó la tormenta personificada para hacer de todo un verdadero caos.

—Ohoho ¿ _Kamen no kokuhaku_? ¡Tsukki! ¡Qué haces leyendo en una concentración de voleibol!

El egresado y agenda-copada de Bokuto, estaba allí en Fukurodani. Sus cejas blancas estaban pintadas de verde y rosado, y en el bolsillo de su camiseta polo, llevaba colgando cuatro resaltadores de colores. Akaashi se acercó corriendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no vinieras.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Qué forma de recibirme es esa!

—¿Qué le pasó a tus cejas? —Tsukishima se percató que nadie más que ellos estaban en la cafetería.

—Mi hermana —explicó Bokuto—. Estábamos pintando. ¿El entrenador?

—¿Tú eres al que mandó a por las cajas de isotónica? Qué arriesgado.

—¡Akaashi! ¡No lo digas de esa manera!

Tsukishima no pudo evitar reírse. Lo que fue fatal, porque Bokuto volvió su atención a Tsukishima. Se sentó a su lado dándose aires de importancia y comenzó a hojear el libro, mientras explicaba que se le encomendó la noble e importante tarea de traer unas cajas llenas de preparados para isotónicas. Y era su día libre para descansar y jugar con su hermana, pero aquella era una misión importante, así que tuvo que traerla consigo. Bokuto levantó a la criatura y la sentó sobre sus piernas, y ella, que tenía los mismos ojos como faros de su hermano, escaneó a Tsukishima con la potencia de su mirada. Bokuto sonrió.

—Le llama la atención tu cabello —explicó, y luego se volvió a su hermana—. Este flamenco de aquí se llama Tsukki. Dile «hola hermanito flamenco».

La chica negó con la cabeza. Agarró uno de los resaltadores de Bokuto y se lo extendió a Tsukishima.

—¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó Tsukishima a Bokuto, recibiendo el resaltador.

—Dile cómo te llamas, Rino. Dile a Tsukki tu nombre… Oh, ¿por qué te acobardas? Se llama Rino. Rino-chan. Creo que tiene tres años, no me acuerdo.

—Cómo es posible que no lo sepas.

—Soy un pésimo hermano, Tsukki. ¿Pero sabes en qué soy muy bueno? En literatura japonesa.

Tsukishima pensó que debió haberlo vaticinado desde que vio los resaltadores en el bolsillo de Bokuto. Akaashi intentó detenerlo, pero en su apuro, tropezó con una de las cajas llenas de isotónicas que trajo Bokuto. Bokuto destapó el resaltador verde, abrió el libro en una de las páginas del final, y trazó dos rayas verticales.

—Esto es lo más importante del libro —le dijo Bokuto, entregándoselo—. Si lo entiendes, lo entiendes todo.

—¡Bokuto-san! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no puedes ir rayando libros ajenos!

—¡Pero Akaashi! A Tsukki no le importa.

—Es Tsukishima. Y ese es _mi_ libro.

—Oh…

Rino-chan aplaudió. Bokuto se disculpó como pudo. Akaashi resopló. Y Tsukishima recibió el balazo de una semiautomática entre sus ojos.

Cargaba con bastantes preocupaciones ya. Los inconvenientes de su altura, su desempeño deportivo, las reuniones con el consejero académico, su miopía creciente, los molestos mensajes de Kuroo, los todavía más molestos mensajes de Bokuto, todo el tema de la capitanía, Yamaguchi que se preocupaba por él, Hinata que no sabía por qué le preocupaba a él, la frente rasgada, la delegada del curso que insistía en comparar resultados, etcétera, etcétera. Liberarse de las frases resaltadas se sintió bien mientras cazaba constelaciones en el cielo. Todo era una coincidencia, y en el fondo, le gustaba aquel rollo.

Entonces lee:

«"Un sodomita es un sodomita ¿no lo sabías? Un _homo"_ »

Tsukishima pierde los colores. No tiene nada de malo pensar lo mismo una y otra y otra vez. Siempre y cuando pienses lo mismo una y otra y otra vez, y no añades nuevos problemas a ellos. Pero de pronto no puede dejar de pensar en su bandeja de entrada y los mensajes de Kuroo sin leer que se le acumulan.

«"Ahora me entero que Proust era eso" repuse yo». La segunda frase.

Con dieciséis años, es demasiado adolescente, incluso. Su problemas son su mala condición física, su miopía, la gente en general, y fin. Y quiere que sus problemas sean su mala condición física, su miopía, y la gente, fin. — _¿Dónde está mi mente?_ —. Se despide apresuradamente. Cierra el libro y huye con sus frases resaltadas.

* * *

 **A** ctualización casi un mes después. Sin corregir porque el tiempo apremia, ugh!

 **F** Fnet prohibe los song-fic. Y este fic no pretende ser uno. Sin embargo, Tsukishima y sus audífonos se me hacen muy melómano y la canción me tomó desprevenida mientras escribía. Para quien no la haya reconocido, es _Where is my mind_ de _Pixies_. Y las notas para el bajo son en realidad Mi, **Do#** , **Sol#** , y La, pero en la mente, uno suele decir solo el nombre de la nota, y si es sostenida o no se queda en la ejecución y ya, especialmente si es rápido.

 **N** os leemos en el siguiente. Gracias por sus rw y favs y cosas.


	6. VI

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furadate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Bokuto es el responsable de las palabras resaltadas de las que hablaba Akaashi.

* * *

 **VI.**

Desde que coincidían en salón, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima trataban de ubicarse en asientos contiguos. Les gustaba al lado de la pared, Tsukishima en la última fila, Yamaguchi delante de él. El primer día de clase, Yamaguchi obligaba a Tsukishima a acelerar sus pasos camino a la escuela, y de aquella forma, llegar temprano y encontrar buenos puestos que se ajustara a sus requerimientos. Un esfuerzo en vano, descubrirían luego. Transcurrido el primer mes de clase, por motivos que no lograban explicarse, los profesores terminaban sentándolos en extremos opuestos.

Mientras lanzaban piedras al riachuelo que corría bajo ellos, Yamaguchi exteriorizó lo que ambos venían sospechando desde hace un tiempo:

—Debemos conversar menos durante las horas de clase.

Tsukishima no acotó al respecto. Acababa de ver una carpa de río.

·

·

Tsukishima no había tenido ocasión de hablar con Yamaguchi respecto a su breve encuentro con Bokuto y las frases resaltadas. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Cuando se decidió, Yamaguchi no apareció por la escuela. Tsukishima no recordaba que Yamaguchi se encontrase en mala forma, y llegada la hora de almuerzo, dejó los cascos a un lado y se acomodó el móvil entre la oreja y el hombro.

— _¡Tsukki! Pensaba que no llamarías._

—No digas eso.

 _—¿Cómo estás?_

—Una persona que falta a clases no puede ser la primera en preguntar «cómo estás», Yamaguchi.

— _Lo siento, Tsukki_.

—¿Estás bien?

— _Te vas a burlar de mí._

Yamaguchi era una persona desafortunada. No como la suerte de Yachi-san, pero a ratos sorprendía a Tsukishima. Mal karma, una mierda así. Una abeja le picó al salir de casa, y Yamaguchi se infló como rana. Su situación era estable, aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo, y por precaución más que otro motivo, permanecería hospitalizado todo el día.

—No sabía que eras alérgico.

 _—Ha sido una sorpresa para mí también_.

—Entregaron los resultados del examen de inglés.

— _Oh. Está bien. Espántame_.

—Aprobaste por cinco puntos.

— _¿De verdad? ¡Al fin!_

—Deberías tenerte un poco más de fe.

Conversaron cerca de quince minutos. Podrían haber seguido conversando por otros quince más, sin embargo, Yamaguchi sabía que Tsukishima debía almorzar. Le pidió que se excusara frente al equipo de vóley sin entrar en detalles, y eso fue todo. Al colgar, Tsukishima observó que tenía dos mensajes de Kuroo sin leer. Lo ignoró.

A quien no pudo ignorar, fue a la delegada. Almorzaron juntos, uno al lado del otro, y de tanto en tanto, la mirada de Tsukishima vagaba a través de la ventana abierta. Llovía afuera. Las conversaciones con la delegada no eran interesantes como sus conversaciones con Yamaguchi y se aburría. Economía. Importaciones de salmones. El precio de los pescados. ¿Por qué alguien tendría interés en esos temas? Tsukishima prefería hablar de la ecología de criaturas marinas que de su potencial alimenticio y valor en el mercado.

Los días sin Yamaguchi se hacían eternos.

—¿Yamaguchi-kun?

El profesor Ichikawa, el encargado del salón y quien los sentó en pupitres opuestos aquel año y el anterior. Instintivamente observó hacia Tsukishima. Tsukishima, instintivamente miró a su lado. Pero a su lado no estaba Yamaguchi, sino que la delegada, y ella pensó que le correspondía responder a la pregunta formulada.

—Yamaguchi-kun no ha venido a clases hoy, profesor.

—Tsukishima-kun, dile a Yamaguchi-kun que tiene que entregarme su papeleta de elección de carrera.

Tsukishima asintió.

Tsukishima y Yamaguchi podían hablar muchos temas. Un poco por comodidad. Distraerse, distenderse, ser malignos a un modo personal y propio. Reír imaginando situaciones hipotéticas, planeando fechorías que jamás llevarían a cabo, y hablando mal de quienes merecían ser insultados. Cosas así. Un par de niños.

Decía Yamaguchi:

—¿Te has fijado en las calcetas de Lev?

Y Tsukishima, al observar a la Kitty-chan estampada, no paraba de reír.

Pero olvidaban hablar de lo más serio. De las frases resaltadas, los hermanos de nombre Akiteru, y de las elecciones de carrera.

—… Y es por ello que el salmón extranjero no es tan rojo —terminó de hablar la delegada.

Tsukishima se prometió no llevar nunca más salmón a la escuela. Sin acabar su comida, dejó los palillos sobre su _bento_ , juntó las manos en señal de agradecimiento, y la jornada académica continuó hasta que acabó. Por fortuna, se había comprometido a explicarle —otra vez— aquello de la meiosis a Hinata, así que no tuvo ningún remordimiento al dejar a Takizawa con la palabra en la boca. Como si su tiempo estuviese a disposición de todos los idiotas que se cruzaban en su órbita.

Mientras bajaba los escalones, se dio cuenta de lo asequible que podía llegar a ser a otras personas. La delegada acababa de alcanzarle, pese al largo de sus zancadas, y le preguntaba por qué tanta prisa.

¿Quería seguir hablando de pescados?

 _Por supuesto que no_ , se recriminó a sí mismo. Un tema de conversación tan absurdo, en boca de una persona se buenas calificaciones, solo puede indicar de una cosa. Lástima de chica.

—Tengo asuntos. —Tsukishima sonrió—. Nos vemos mañana, con permiso.

Le llegaba algo de _Floyd_ por los audífonos caídos. Se distrajo frente a una máquina expendedora mientras esperaba al lunático que estaba en su cabeza [1], y terminó comprando una soda sabor limón. Si no apretaba el paso, el tiempo se iría, la canción terminaría; _Time_ y su perfecta sincronía [2]. ¿Cómo negarse? Llegó a la sala del club de vóley con sus dedos repiqueteando sobre los bolsillos del pantalón. Al apagar la música, notó que algo no iba bien.

—¡TSUKISHIMA! —gritó Nishinoya, en guardia—. ¿Po-po-po-por qué no está Yamaguchi?

—¿Se han peleado? —Tanaka se volvió loco—. ¿Por eso has tardado?

—¡QUÉ! —y allí aparecía Hinata— ¡Yamaguchi! ¡Por qué no viene!

Los mente-simple son una espina en el culo. La ausencia de Yamaguchi también provocaba este tipo de accidentes. Lo anotaría todo para después quejarse a su amigo y tener el atrevimiento de dejarse picar por abejas. Qué coraje. Hay que ver.

·

·

Tsukishima se daría cuenta que no era el único a quien le faltaba un brazo, por plantearlo de alguna manera. Pensaba que la relación entre Hinata y Kageyama no pasaba más allá de compañeros de vóleibol. De todas maneras, no era como si reparara mucho en el mundo de Hinata y Kageyama.

Hinata entendió _más o menos_ la meiosis. Cuando Tsukishima se rindió, dibujos Yachi-san aparecieron al rescate. Todavía no entendía por qué Hinata seguía preguntándole a él, siendo que con Yachi-san era con quien más aprendía. Y las notas de Yachi-san eran bastante buenas en prácticamente todas las materias. A Yachi-san, al igual que a Tsukishima, solo le bajaba el promedio la gimnasia.

—A nosotras nos exigen llegar hasta el ciclo siete en los 20 metros —le explicaba Yachi-san—, pero aunque lo intento, no soy capaz de llegar ni a la mitad.

Tsukishima nunca se había sentido conectado a Yachi-san como hasta ese momento. Hinata, como sospechaba, llegaba hasta los 13 ciclos. Un demonio de Tasmania.

El segundo día que faltó Yamaguchi, fue un poco mejor para Tsukishima. Yachi-san, en un arranque de coraje nada propio, se pasó por su salón y lo invitó a almorzar con ella y Hinata en la azotea, aprovechando que al fin no llovía. Tsukishima reunió sus cosas y subió tras ellos. Efectivamente, hacía buen tiempo.

—Tsukishima-kun ¿nunca terminas de comer tu almuerzo? —preguntó Yachi-san. Hinata había terminado hace mucho y le robaba calamares a Tsukishima. Tsukishima detuvo a Hinata antes de responder.

—Dan muy poco tiempo para almorzar.

—Así que se trataba de eso.

—Y también —a Tsukishima no le pareció correcto dejar a Yachi-san con una información a medias— me gusta dejar un poco de comida para la tarde.

—Tsukishima come muy poco —se quejó Hinata—. Así no vas a desarrollar ningún músculo.

—Y tú vas a desarrollar muchos.

—¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

Hinata se comió todos los calamares fritos de Tsukishima en plan venganza. Yachi-san horrorizada, extendió su _bento_ lleno de verduras cocidas hacia Hinata, y le rogó que si tenía hambre y quería seguir comiendo, que mejor picara en su plato, o Tsukishima podría desmayarse y terminar en los huesos.

Tsukishima admitió que las palabras de Yachi-san le ofendían.

Yachi-san casi muere de un infarto.

Hinata se abalanzó sobre Tsukishima por decirle aquello a Yachi-san.

Tsukishima, _bento_ , mesa, Yachi-san, y Hinata, todos cayeron al suelo, rodaron, y rieron.

Así fue.

Hacía buen tiempo. Sobre sus ojos, las nubes blancas y algodonosas se recortaban con nitidez sobre el cielo azul. Hinata vio un mapache _tanuki_. Tsukishima una mantarraya. Yachi-san veía el mapache, la mantarraya, y también una gacela, un dragón recostado sobre un lecho de flores, y una botella de leche.

—¿De verdad puedes ver todo eso? —preguntó Hinata—. Yachi-san tiene mucha imaginación.

—Hitoka —dijo ella.

—¿Hitoka? —repitió Hinata adquiriendo el fulgor de su cabello.

Cuando bajaron de la azotea, con sus cabellos revueltos y las ropas sucias de arroz, Tsukishima le dijo a Hitoka-san que se veían en las prácticas. La delegada alcanzó a oír aquel cambio en el trato y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tsukishima se sintió más aliviado. Al terminar la hora de clase, no se sintió culpable cuando tuvo que abordar a la delegada. Necesitaba un pase para fotocopiar sus cuadernos y entregarle el material a Yamaguchi. La chica lo acompañó hasta la sala de profesores.

—Eres un buen amigo, ¿cierto? ¡Ah! ¡Qué pregunta más idiota! Perdóname por favor.

Tsukishima permaneció en silencio. Recibió las fotocopias, dio las gracias, y se marchó.

Al llegar la noche, con una carpeta gorda en guías, copias, y pruebas de Yamaguchi bajo el brazo, dudó en contarle de sus últimos dos días a su amigo.

Yamaguchi se encontraba bien. Se veían los rastros de dos picaduras, una en el párpado, y otra bajo la oreja. Su rostro seguía hinchado, pero decía Yamaguchi, que le hubiese visto recién picado. Las fotos que le enseñó eran horribles. Tsukishima se acomodó al lado de su _futon_ , examinando las arrugas de su pijama, que eran las mismas arrugas de sus sábanas. Le entregó la carpeta para que la ojeara.

—Los profesores no pierden ningún minuto —se quejó Yamaguchi—. Inglés, vaya… qué nota más mediocre. ¿La revisaste?

—Sí.

—¿Hay algo que pueda corregir para subir puntaje?

—¿Pudiste haber muerto? —preguntó Tsukishima de golpe.

Acababa de notar, oculta bajo el cuello de la camiseta de Yamaguchi, otra picadura más. Eso eran tres picaduras en total. De pronto, se sentía inquieto.

—Tsukki no hagas preguntas tan tenebrosas.

—¿Cuántas picaduras fueron?

—Varias.

—¿Qué pasó realmente?

Un panal, bajo su ventana. Eso ocurrió. No era realmente alérgico, y la cantidad de veneno inyectado no era suficiente para ocasionar complicaciones de cuidado, pero su reacción fue de todas maneras desmedida.

—En otras palabras, que mañana tampoco vendrás a clases.

—No lo sé. No quiero seguir perdiéndome las materias. ¿Qué ha sido de la escuela?

—No mucho. El profesor Ichikawa dice que aún no le entregas tu papeleta de elección de carrera. Me entregó una nueva, por si la razón era que la habías perdido. Está en la carpeta.

Yamaguchi se pasó una mano por el cabello graso.

—Está bien —le dijo Tsukishima—. Todavía te queda un año. Lo que pongas ahora no queda esculpido en piedra. Puedes escribir lo primero que se te ocurra, y así evitas que siga preguntando.

—¿Es lo que hiciste tú?

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros.

—Más o menos, sí.

—No es el mejor de los consejos que me has dado.

Tsukishima iba a replicar algo más. La pantalla de su _smartphone_ se iluminó en ese momento, anunciando un nuevo mensaje de Kuroo.

[19:43] **Kuroo** : me enteré de lo de Pecas-kun. Espero esté bien.

—Es el colmo.

¿Por qué los chicos de Tokio estaban al tanto de todo?

—¿Pasa algo, Tsukki?

Tsukishima esta vez no le enseñó el mensaje a Yamaguchi. Bloqueó el móvil, lo guardó en su bolsillo, y sacó un esfero de su bolso.

—Llenemos esa papeleta tuya. —Las conversaciones postergadas podían seguir postergándose un poco más—. Para que el profesor Ichikawa no te siga molestando.

—¿Puedes acomodarme un poco la almohada?

—Tienes buenas notas en biología y química. Aunque también en historia. ¿Has considerado la investigación académica?

—Tsukki qué pesado eres.

—¿Qué opinas de los equipos de trabajo? ¿Te incomodan los cubículos? ¿Alguna contraindicación médica?

—Abejas.

—Además de abejas.

—Un gigante pesote por amigo.

—Te anotaré en taxidermia, tanatopraxia, y ¿qué opinas de la odontología para caballos?

Yamaguchi, de no tener el rostro tan hinchado, habría logrado esbozar una mejor sonrisa. Reírse en su estado era desagradable, pero después de dos días postrado en cama, valía sin dudas la pena.

Tsukishima se dio cuenta que le había extrañado.

Hubiese preferido que Yamaguchi volviera a clase al día siguiente, pero como le volvía a subir la fiebre, le recomendó que mejor se tomara otro día más de reposo. Guardó las guías de Yamaguchi en su escritorio, y se fue con la papeleta en mano. En lugar de la odontología para caballos, Yamaguchi optó por lo tradicional, y le pidió a Tsukishima anotar economía, administración y marketing, y contaduría.

El padre de Yamaguchi trabajaba en la banca. Tsukishima no comentó nada. Y Yamaguchi, que sabía que _no comentar_ , entre ellos era igual a _saber pero ignorar_ , le pidió a Tsukishima que no lo juzgara. Tsukishima se despidió y declinó la oferta de la señora Yamaguchi de quedarse para la cena.

Ya en casa, cenado, lavado, y listo para la cama, sacó el libro de Akaashi.

Era una edición tan liviana, tan delicada, que se sentía culpable de aquellas frases resaltadas.

«"Un sodomita es un sodomita ¿no lo sabías? Un _homo"_ »

«"Ahora me entero que Proust era eso" repuse yo»

Con Yamaguchi podían separarlos por conversar mucho en clase, y la gente se alarmaba cuando cada uno seguía su propio camino. Pero ellos, si debía ser honesto, hablaban poco. Más bien nada. Tsukishima normalmente diría que se debía a que no había necesidad de hacer tal cosa. Luego de ver la papeleta de Yamaguchi, ya no sabía qué pensar.

No podía recriminarle a Yamaguchi su actitud, ya que él hacía lo mismo. Pero había que hacer notar, que Yamaguchi reunía coraje y le preguntaba a Tsukishima cuando lo veía atorado, mientras que Tsukishima no hacía lo mismo. Tsukishima no era tan buen colega después de todo.

Qué fastidio todo.

Ya estaba a punto de terminar _Kamen no kokuhaku_. La novela trataba de un joven atrapado en una imagen falsa de sí mismo que proyectaba con la fuerza y el espectáculo de un experimentado actor de teatro _kabuki_. Cuando la releyera, quizá lograría comprender más. La opinión pedante de Takizawa, es que todos los japoneses interpretan un papel de ellos mismo. Lo que es la propia vida, termina siendo una función de presupuesto variable, con el fin histórico de entretener y complacer a la audiencia. De encantarla, de emocionarla, y ganarse el respeto del público. Más o menos así fue como lo expuso Takizawa.

Luego venía toda una parafernalia de analogía entre actores secundarios, ensayos de prueba y escenografía, versus el rol de los amigos, la repetición de patrones de éxito, y las ropas y blablablá. Evidentemente, alguien ya estaba escribiendo su ensayo. Quizá el enfoque de Takizawa era original, pero un estudiante inteligente no presenta propuestas de ese estilo. Un estudiante inteligente se limita a escribir aquel informe que le garantice la calificación perfecta. En literatura japonesa, el profesor Takeda valoraba no tanto lo innovador del argumento como el que se respetase la estructura del ensayo y que el argumento encuentre su sustento en citas extraídas del mismo texto. Tsukishima lo sabía bien, y sus calificaciones eran las mejores de la clase si se trataba de literatura.

De literatura y cualquiera asignatura que no fuera la gimnasia.

Dejó el _smartphone_ sobre su libro abierto y volvió al mensaje de Kuroo.

[22:50] **T** : ¿por qué sabrías lo de Yamaguchi?

La respuesta llegó casi enseguida

[22:50] **Kuroo** : ¿Era un secreto?

Tsukishima dejó el móvil a un lado. No tenía ganas de iniciar ningún tipo de discusión. No con Kuroo, muchas gracias.

[22:51] **Kuroo** : No se lo comentaré a nadie. ¿Está bien?

Tsukishima borró su primer comentario. Lo reemplazó por este otro:

[22:55] **T** : está bien.  
[22:55] **Kuroo** : tengo la sensación de que estás molesto.  
[22:55] **Kuroo** : a mí me contó Akaashi. Creo que lo supo por Kenma.

Tsukishima se mordió el pulgar. Iba a escribir un mensaje, y finalmente, decidió no enviar nada. Entendía por qué Kuroo le escribía. O por qué la delegada le hablaba de pescado. Entendía qué significaba que una chica te pidiera ser llamada por su nombre a secas, y qué implicaba utilizar aquel nombre pero acompañarlo de un honorífico de todas maneras. Entendía de esas cosas.

[23:01] **T** : ¿tienes el número de contacto del capitán de Fukurodani?

Pero había otras tantas que no.

[23:05] **Hinata** : ¡Enviado!  
[23:06] **Hinata** : ¿Por qué lo necesitas?

Y a las preguntas que no sabía su respuesta…

[23:07] **T** : por un libro.

… Una persona inteligente como él sabe de todas formas la respuesta correcta.

* * *

 **E** s viernes aún en Chile, así que esta publicación es legal. ¡Feliz año y margaritas cuando quieran!

[ **1** ] «el lunático que estaba en su cabeza» referencia a canción _Brain Damage_ , de Pink Floyd.

[ **2** ] «el tiempo se iría, la canción terminaría» fragmento de la estrofa final de la canción _Time_ , de _Pink Floyd_.

 **G** racias por leer y seguir esta historia. Espero este capítulo sea del agrado de quien lee. Nos leemos. Adieu!


	7. VII

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furadate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Akaashi recuerda hechos que no ha vivido con Tsukishima; Bokuto les llama corazonadas, y es el responsable de las frases resaltadas.

* * *

 **VII.**

A los doce años, Tsukishima recibió un regalo inesperado en manos de su padre. Había observado a su hijo en varias ocasiones, escabullirse al altillo para bajar con los viejos LP de su época juvenil, sin que nadie le hubiese dicho que allí se escondían. Sentado al lado del tocadiscos, Tsukishima decía que estudiaba y cumplía, sin embargo, mientras escribía, los dedos de su mano izquierda rasgaban el papel siguiendo el ritmo de melodías perdidas. No era un movimiento consciente, y su padre el primero en detectarlo, decidió fomentar aquel don inesperado.

Casi noventa centímetros de madera de arce barnizado y diapasón de palo rosa, subían elegantes desde un cuerpo asimétrico pintado en látex negro. Más plana que una guitarra, más silente, delicada. La luz que traspasaba la pantalla de papel arroz, le confería un brillo cálido a las cuerdas metálicas. Cuatro cuerdas. Una vibración desgarrada que atravesaba el hueso y hacía retumbar los cristales. Tsukishima apenas pudo contener su sonrisa cuando ajustó la correa de su nueva _Precision Bass_ clásica. Un bajo eléctrico, una uñeta morada, y un amplificador liviano.

—Dale un nombre, Kei —animó el padre. Tsukishima pellizcó sus pulgares.

Cinco años más tarde, _Pecas_ descansaba en su estuche negro, dentro del armario. Cuando su profesor particular de bajo le hizo elegir entre la música y el deporte, solo por plantear aquella dicotomía, Tsukishima prefirió quebrarse los dedos a cuidárselos. Eso no implicaba que no desenfundara su bajo de tanto en tanto y deslizara la uñeta entre las cuerdas tensadas. Por desgracia, con los estudios y las prácticas, el tiempo se le escurría.

Pero cuando ocurría…

 _Fufufu_.

Cuando ocurría, de no conocer a Tsukishima, Akaashi diría que se trataba de otra persona, distinta. Los dedos de su mano izquierda recorrían el diapasón con elegancia, y Akaashi, a la distancia, se sumergía en un cóctel de armonías y desarmonías. La mayor desarmonía, era el propio Tsukishima.

—Es un _glissando_ —intentaba explicarle Tsukishima.

Akaashi no sabía nada de música. Y hasta donde sabía, Akaashi realmente no conocía a Tsukishima.

Bokuto oyó a Akaashi en silencio. Akaashi dejó un vaso de agua frente a Bokuto y esperó su veredicto. Faltaban dos días para la concentración en Shinzen y las corazonadas de Akaashi iban en aumento. Se sentía desconcertado. Cuando pensaba en ello, le daba la impresión de conocer a Tsukishima de toda la vida. Cuando lo pensaba mejor, se daba cuenta que no lo conocía de nada. Frente a un absurdo, solo podía hablar de aquello con el rey de los absurdos.

—Son muchas corazonadas sobre Tsukki. —dijo Bokuto al fin y se bebió toda el agua de un sorbo. Akaashi rellenó el vaso—. Muchas, muchas, muchas.

—¿Qué opinas?

Bokuto se rascó la cabeza. —No puede ser casualidad que se presenten todas estas corazonadas cuando la concentración está por comenzar. Algo ocurrirá que involucrará a Tsukki y tu relación para con él, aunque no podría decirte qué.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarle _Tsukki_?

Bokuto hizo un berrinche innecesario por ello y sus ojos amarillos rodaron en sus cuencas. Akaashi resopló y ofreció una explicación:

—No quiero que se me pegue el apodo y luego pasar un bochorno. Tsukishima. Se llama Tsukishima. Por favor, acostúmbrate.

—Bien, bien, entonces Tsukishima-kun es. Dime Akaashi, cuando tienes estas corazonadas, ¿hay alguna emoción que predomine?

Akaashi no estaba seguro. Bokuto volvió a vaciar su vaso y Akaashi volvió a rellenarlo.

—No lo sé. Como aparecen espontáneamente, me siento aturdido.

—¿Han sido un inconveniente al jugar voleibol?

—No. —Akaashi negó con la cabeza—. Cuando juego estoy concentrado y solo pienso en el siguiente punto.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Eres tan Akaashi!

Akaashi señaló la puerta de la cocina. Eso significaba «si vas a estar con bromas mejor vuelve a tu casa», y muchas gracias.

—Perdón, perdón. Sin bromas. Akaashi, qué serio. Pero sin bromas, lo prometo. Dime, si no es durante los partidos, ¿cuándo ocurren las corazonadas?

—En cualquier momento. Antes de dormir, mientras almuerzo, durante clases…

—¿Cómo vas con los polinomios?

Akaashi le observó con malos ojos y eso podría ser suficiente respuesta para cualquiera, como una señal para cambiar de tema. Bokuto no es cualquiera —¡Akaashi! ¿Tan mal?

—No lo entiendo, no se mete en mi cabeza.

—No te agarres los pelos que así es como la gente se queda calva.

—¿Podemos no hablar de mis calificaciones?

—Intento encontrar algún patrón, pero además de que todas las corazonadas van de ti y Tsukki... digo Tsukishima, no encuentro nada. Aunque… _¡hum!_ , interesante. Akaashi, di que soy un genio.

—No.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Te estoy ayudando!

—Bien, como sea: eres un genio, Bokuto-san.

—Ahora siento que no eres sincero.

Akaashi resopló.

Además del recuerdo de Akaashi oyendo a Tsukishima tocar el bajo, habían varios otros más que se habían repetido a intervalos frecuentes. Tsukishima llamando por teléfono para contarle que lo habían señalado como capitán de Karasuno; Akaashi caminando varios pasos tras de Tsukishima, en Ginza; Akaashi cortándole el cabello a Tsukishima con una tijera roja; Akaashi y Tsukishima haciendo el aseo en una residencia universitaria; y Tsukishima riendo en su oreja.

Akaashi No sabía qué pensar.

Las corazonadas se presentaban en momentos inesperados, mientras estaba distraído, pero no particularmente. Como un recuerdo auténtico, aparecían en su memoria inducidos por un pensamiento previo, o una situación puntual. Así por ejemplo, cada vez que sus dedos se deslizan por una superficie áspera, por ejemplo, Akaashi recuerda los mechones rubios de Tsukishima que caen a intervalos irregulares sobre su regazo, y supone que se debe a que su cabello es, pese a su apariencia, seco como una paja. O cuando suena por el altoparlante una melodía con el bajo marcado, el pie de Akaashi se mueve en silencio mientras rememora en secreto a Tsukishima tocando su bajo. Cosas así.

Hay algunos recuerdos que son más difíciles de decir qué los promueven. Y de todos ellos, hay dos que lo mantienen inquieto. Uno de ellos, el de Tsukishima llamándolo por teléfono. Un escalofrío le recorre cada vez que recuerda la manera en que Tsukishima pronuncia _Keiji-san_.

El otro recuerdo es más ambiguo.

—Todas estas corazonadas —prosiguió Bokuto—, me dan la impresión de que ambos son bien amigos. Tú y Tsukki. ¡Tsukishima! ¡Gah! ¿No podemos decirle Tsukki?

—No puede ser tan difícil, Bokuto-san.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Tengo una mucha mejor idea! ¿Qué te parece si le empezamos a decir _Flamenco_?

A Akaashi le crujió la mandíbula. Bokuto retiró lo dicho y continuó con su teoría.

—También, todas las corazonadas parecen tener lugar luego de la concentración ¿cierto Akaashi? —Bokuto comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos—: la de la residencia universitaria definitivamente no ocurre luego, y la llamada telefónica ocurrirá terminado el campeonato de primavera, o sus playoffs en caso de que no logren clasificar. Tampoco creo que _Tsukki…shima_ lleve el bajo eléctrico a la concentración, ni que ambos se escapen a Ginza cuando deberían estar en Saitama, ni que le cortes el cabello a _Tsukki…shima_. Pero me falta una que quizá encaja, o quizá no.

Los ojos de Bokuto brillaron en la cocina de Akaashi como los faros que eran. Ya no quedaba más agua en el jarrón y a Akaashi se le cerró la garganta.

—Está esa de Tsukishima riendo en tu oído.

Akaashi dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

En sus corazonadas hay dos veces que Tsukishima ríe. Cuando Akaashi le recorta el cabello, un sonido alegre escapa de sus labios y la sensación general es agradable. Esta otra risa, es todo menos sincera. A diferencias del resto de las corazonadas, no hay imágenes que acompañen la risa, y Akaashi intuye a que sus ojos están cerrados. El aliento de Tsukishima es apenas perceptible, y Bokuto piensa, que aquello ocurrió durante una noche húmeda de verano. Durante la concentración en Shinzen, para ser exactos. Una corazonada de él. O, para no confundirla con las corazonadas de Akaashi, un _pálpito cardiaco_ , así las llama.

—No es solo aturdimiento lo que te deja aquella memoria, ¿cierto Akaashi?

—Pero no sé si aquel sentimiento se corresponde —admitió antes de entrar en detalle—. Mis mejillas adquieren calor y me maldigo internamente por algo que dije o hice, pero no sé qué.

—Intenta pensar en aquella corazonada un poco más.

Akaashi cerró los ojos y se concentró en ello. Al cabo de un minuto, se estiró sobre la mesa.

—Es inútil —dijo—. Cada vez que intento ir más allá del recuerdo-

—Corazonada —corrigió Bokuto.

—Cada vez que intento ir más allá de la corazonada, ocurre lo mismo: siento un sabor metálico en la boca, y el sonido de una radio desintonizada.

—¿Metálico dices? ¿Cómo la sangre?

—¿Sangre? No. Como metal. Siento un metal en la boca.

—¿Frenos?

—No lo sé.

—Intenta oír más allá del ruido de la radio desintonizada.

Akaashi cerró los ojos y arrugó el ceño. Mucho, mucho ruido. Ruido y un zumbido. El zumbido iba en aumento. Más ruido, más ruido, y de pronto… el silencio.

—No consigo nada. Bokuto-san, me duele la cabeza.

Bokuto se levantó de la mesa de cocina y registró el refrigerador de Akaashi. Dejó un bote de yogur de plátano frente a Akaashi, y él se sirvió otro de vainilla, tomando asiento sobre la encimera. Bokuto no se guardaba lo que pensaba para Akaashi. Le recomendó que se distrajera un poco, y que resolviera su asunto pendiente con los polinomios. Que no olvidara llevar galletas y golosinas para la concentración. Que cambiara la música en su iPod. Y cuando viera a Tsukishima, lo saludara y lo tratara como siempre: como el flamenco que era. Akaashi rio.

—Gracias —dijo algo apenado.

—No lo hagas sonar como una disculpa, Akaashi.

—Es solo que no me gusta esta sensación de… no lo sé. Incertidumbre, tal vez.

—Querrás decir _desorden_ , Akaashi. Está bien, el tiempo no te corre bien, pero cada quien lucha contra sus propios demonios como puede.

Akaashi quiso agregar algo, pero Bokuto no le dio tiempo. Se terminó el yogur en dos cucharadas, brincó de la encimera y salió de casa con el celular en el oído, a continuar luchando con sus demonios personales. Akaashi alcanzó a oír un « _¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Heeeey! ¡Kuroo-kun!»_ antes que se cerrara la puerta. Bokuto asomó dos dedos por la ventana en señal de despedida, dejando a Akaashi con el adiós en la boca, y dando por finalizada aquella charla.

Los padres de Akaashi habían salido con amigos, y no volverían hasta la medianoche, según la nota que le dejaron en la puerta del frigo. Qué calor. El aire acondicionado seguía estropeado, la casa se caía a pedazos, y todavía debía terminar sus deberes de matemáticas que no sabía cómo resolver. Subió con el bote de yogur a su habitación, a ver las horas deslizarse frente a sus ojos. Todo lo que es _hacer nada_.

Quizá Bokuto tenía razón y era momento de cambiar la música de su iPod. Al encender la computadora, se dio cuenta del escaso número de canciones en sus carpetas. No sabía absolutamente nada de música. No estaba enterado de los _hits_ de moda, ni tampoco de los clásicos. La música en su computadora, era la misma música que había en el computador de Bokuto. Electro swing, _house_ , new grunge… palabras que a Akaashi, ni fu ni fa.

Bajó a la biblioteca, sacó unos cd de su padre de su época más melómana, y se recostó en la cama, para seguir haciendo nada, esta vez en compañía del _iPod_ y los audífonos. Sobre la cama, entre el calor sofocante y la casa que crujía, Akaashi terminó quedándose dormido.

En ese mismo momento, Tsukishima llegaba al punto final de la novela de Akaashi. Destapó un esfero, arrancó una hoja, y extrajo frases y más frases para luego escribir su ensayo, y entregarle el libro a Akaashi.

Aquel día, no desenfundó el bajo.

·

·

Tsukishima recibió una llamada de Yamaguchi cuando terminaba de estudiar geografía. Todo lo que es la buena sincronía. Atendió en altavoz.

—Yamaguchi —saludó.

Era el penúltimo día del trimestre y Yamaguchi aún no se incorporaba a clases. Quería saber si Tsukishima le entregó su papeleta de elección de carreras al profesor Ichikawa, y de ser así, si este hizo algún comentario al respecto. Mientras hablaba, Tsukishima ordenaba los folios y cuadernos sobre su escritorio.

—Dice que le parece bien, Yamaguchi. Pero de todas maneras va a hablar contigo. Contigo y con todos, empezando el segundo trimestre.

— _Cielos, ¿es que no tiene otras cosas que hacer?_

—Se debe de aburrir mucho. Hinata aún no ha entregado su papeleta y nadie se ha molestado.

— _Me gustaría ser Hinata._

—Por favor no. Ya he tenido bastante de Hinata estos últimos días.

Silencio.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —Tsukishima abrió su cuaderno de literatura japonesa—. Me refiero al asunto de las abejas.

— _Estoy perfecto._

—Pero no irás a venir mañana.

— _Pensaba de hecho ir mañana._

—Si faltas cuatro días, nadie se extraña si también faltas cinco. Es el último día del trimestre, nunca hacemos nada.

— _Precisamente por ser el último día pensaba ir. Me da cargo de conciencia ausentarme por tanto tiempo. Ya me encuentro bien y la hinchazón ha desaparecido; en casa me aburro mucho._

—No insistiré, pero yo en tu lugar… — _¿Pero tú qué?_ Tsukishima no se habría aprovechado de la situación, jamás. A Tsukishima le desagradaba pedir apuntes ajenos y no estar al día con sus materias, no lo podía evitar. Yamaguchi también lo sabía, y lo mejor que podía hacer en una situación así, era cambiar de tema—. Por cierto, mamá te horneó galletas.

 _—¿De verdad?_

—Sí, las coco bañadas en chocolate blanco, piensa que son tus favoritas. Iba a dejártelas a casa ahora que he terminado de estudiar… pero si estás tan bien como dices, quizá no te las merezcas.

 _—¡Tsukki!_

Tsukishima rio. Mientras Yamaguchi se quejaba al otro lado del teléfono, los dedos de Tsukishima bajaban por las hojas de su cuaderno de literatura, hasta llegar a los apuntes que tenía sobre _Mishima Yukio_.

—Me dijiste que al terminar de leer _Kamen no Kokuhaku_ , te dijera lo que pensaba del libro, ¿te acuerdas? Lo terminé ayer, antes de dormir.

— _Ah._

Tsukishima desconectó el altavoz y con el teléfono en su oreja, se levantó del escritorio y apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana. Ya había anochecido.

—No estoy seguro de qué quieres que te diga. Es un libro un poco perturbador, pero…

—¡KEI! —gritó su madre desde la cocina: las galletas de Yamaguchi seguían en la cocina.

—Me van a retar. Te veo en cinco minutos.

Y colgó.

Desencadenó la vieja bicicleta de su hermano para ir a casa de Yamaguchi. No le tomó más de dos minutos, y por un momento, se sintió un Hinata. Aquel pensamiento le llenó de fastidio. Saludó a la señora Yamaguchi quien, le explicó el motivo de su presencia, y luego de responder a preguntas sobre cómo se encontraba su madre, su padre, y Akiteru, Tsukishima subió por las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de Yamaguchi.

—No es excusa estar enfermo para que tengas tan desordenado aquí —saludó al entrar. Dejó el _taper_ con galletas sobre el escritorio y comenzó a recoger prendas del suelo.

—¡Tsukki no hagas eso!

Yamaguchi le arrebató unos calzoncillos. Tsukishima estiró las mantas del _futon_ y se sentó arrodillado en el suelo. Yamaguchi no siguió ordenando y, luego de disculparse por el desorden, cogió una galleta y tomó asiento a su lado.

—¡Hmm! Que galletas tan deliciosas. —Yamaguchi estaba que moría—. Si mamá horneara así, yo sería una albóndiga.

—Sí claro.

Yamaguchi le ofreció una galleta, Tsukishima declinó la oferta.

—Entonces el libro —retomó Yamaguchi.

—El libro, sí… Al final encontré las frases resaltadas.

Yamaguchi se atragantó con la galleta —¿Cómo? Pero lo hojeamos muchas veces y no había nada.

—¿Te acuerdas qué decía la nota exactamente?

—Que las frases resaltadas eran culpa de Bokuto-san, creo.

—El domingo Bokuto-san y su hermana aparecieron en Fukurodani.

—¿QUÉÉÉ?

—No es necesario el escándalo.

—No me imaginaba que Bokuto-san tenía una hermana ¿Cómo es?

—Una cosa pequeña.

—¡Una hermanita menor!

A Tsukishima le había agradado la pequeña. Le gustaba conocer a los hermanos de las personas, no sabía la razón. O sí la sabía, pero por miedo a que Akiteru le escuchara y se enterara, prefería no decir nada. Rino-chan no se parecía a su hermano, salvo por los enormes ojos amarillos que la delataban. Era tímida, callada, y le había obsequiado un resaltador. El estúpido de Bokuto le llamó aquella vez _flamenco_. Hay que ver lo que se aburre la gente. Por fortuna, la pequeña no le siguió el juego a su hermano. Especialmente por ellos, es que el resaltador estaba en su escritorio, junto a sus cuadernos y folios que usaba a diario.

—Eso no importa ahora. —Tsukishima agitó la cabea para disolver sus recuerdos de Rino-chan—. Cuando Bokuto-san reparó que yo leía, destapó un resaltador y… —Tsukishima extrajo de su mochila la copia que Akaashi le hubo prestado, y se lo tendió a Yamaguchi abierto en las frases resaltadas.

— _Un sodomita es un sodomita, ¿no lo sabías? Un homo_ —leyó Yamaguchi, y miró de golpe a Tsukishima—. ¿Cuándo apareció esto?

—Es lo que te estoy diciendo. La semana pasada vino Bokuto-san y lo rayó.

—No sé qué decirte.

—No esperaba que dijeras algo. No lo sé, es raro. La nota también decía que no pensara tanto en las frases resaltadas.

—¿Y lo has hecho?

—En realidad... he pensado más en las otras notas, en el libro de Kageyama. Pero, supongo que si apareció esto otro… qué fastidio.

—En la concentración podrás resolver todas tus dudas.

—No quiero resolver nada.

—¿Y eso?

—Porque este asunto no se merece más mi atención. Cuando llegue a Shinzen, lo primero que haré será devolverle el libro a Akaashi-san y olvidarme.

—Ya… pero aun así te conseguiste su número. Lo siento, Hinata me comentó. Le escribí para decirle que mañana también podía hacer tiempo en tu casa, hasta que partiera el bus.

—¿Es una broma?

—¡Tsukki! Si vas a ser el capitán-

—No empieces con eso otra vez.

Yamaguchi no continuó.

Se quedaron conversando un momento más. Tsukishima sacó de la mochila otra carpeta con más guías y fotocopias para Yamaguchi, y le explicó más o menos lo nuevo que, por ser fin de trimestre, no era mucho. Le entregó una ficha de inscripción para el campeonato interno de deporte, por si quería postular a alguno. Sería en septiembre, volviendo de las vacaciones de verano. El club de vóley participaría en la competencia de relevos, usando un balón de vóley como testigo, y debían participar seis miembros. Tanaka, Hinata, y Nishinoya estaban confirmados.

Tsukishima, como siempre, no pensaba participar en nada. No se sentía lo suficientemente motivado.

—Esas no son las palabras del futuro capitán.

—Me voy.

—¡Tsukki! ¡Está bien!

Tsukishima guardó la carpeta en la mochila y se fue. Yamaguchi, Hinata, Akaashi, Bokuto... todos podían ser muy fastidioso si se lo proponían, como si no.

* * *

 **J** ueves de publicación porque viernes no estoy.

 **G** racias por los rw y favs :'D

 **N** os estamos leyendo.

 **¡Viva Tsukki!**


	8. VIII

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furadate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Las corazonadas de Akaashi se vuelven más frecuentes y Bokuto presiente que una de ellas se producirá durante la concentración de verano. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi hablan de todo y de nada y podrían pasarse la vida hablando de todo y de nada.

* * *

 **VIII.**

Las nubes escondieron la luna y sus estrellas. En la oscuridad, el viento agitó los vellos de sus pantorrillas y erizó sus brazos. Una noche helada. Los grillos y las cigarras habían desaparecido, y el silencio se apoderó de la explanada. El vuelo de una polilla se pierde cuando el farol finalmente se apaga; a su lado, el flequillo de Tsukishima se arremolina.

—No lo entiendo —dice Tsukishima, hundiendo aún más la cabeza entre las piernas. Unos dedos vendados surgen de las mangas de su sudadera y tiran sus gafas deportivas hasta el cuello—. ¿Para ti no existen las sorpresas, entonces?

Akaashi tiembla. Tsukishima levanta la mirada. En la oscuridad creciente, las nubes se apartan momentáneamente para iluminar a su amo, y un haz de luz blanca le ilumina el rostro a Tsukishima. Sus ojos son amarillos, y a Akaashi le recuerdan a los ojos amarillos de Bokuto. Con las gafas de por medio, no se había percatado a tiempo. No parecen, sin embargo, ojos de búho, como los de Bokuto. Los ojos de Tsukishima le recuerdan… le recuerdan…

—Curioso —comentó Akaashi, incapaz de desviar la mirada.

Tsukishima ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Akaashi-senpai?

Akaashi parpadeó. De pronto era de día, y el sol, no la luna, iluminaba los cabellos rubios de Tsukishima quien, con sus gafas de montura cuadrada sujetos tras sus orejas, y su flequillo ordenado pegado a su frente, le extendía un libro frente a sus narices. Akaashi lo recibió con torpeza. Tsukishima no lo soltó enseguida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tsukishima—. Te has quedado…

Y dejó la frase sin terminar.

No era época de polillas. Era época de grillos y cigarras.

Eran las ocho de la mañana en Saitama y para Akaashi habría sido como empezar con el pie izquierdo, si no se sintiera como lo que realmente era: un desafío. Comenzaba a entender poco a poco y le gustaba.

—Estoy bien —respondió al fin.

Tsukishima soltó el libro.

·

·

El primer día de la concentración no fue bien para Karasuno. El segundo se sintió aún peor. A lo mejor era asunto del calor. O que no dejaban de perder. Al no dejar de perder, el calor hacía arder los ánimos y sofocaba las esperanzas, y estando todos tan calientes, era imposible que lograran sentar cabeza y jugar decentemente, así que seguían, inevitablemente, perdiendo y perdiendo y perdiendo.

A Tsukishima le costaba admitirlo, que se había adaptado al modo de jugar de Kageyama. O mejor sería decir, que Kageyama fue quien se adaptó a los estilos individuales de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo forma tan sutil y elegante que solo su ausencia podría revelar la fortaleza que habían perdido como equipo.

Sin Kageyama, el poder de ataque de Karasuno se veía debilitado, y ellos que nunca se caracterizaron por una sólida defensa, empezaban a sentirse frustrados al no poder rematar con todas sus fuerzas.

Nishinoya era un tema aparte, claro. Pero Hinata estaba hecho un bólido caótico, Tanaka no hacía más que golpearse las mejillas, Ennoshita intentaba ser Daichi cuando solo debería intentar ser Ennoshita, y los chicos de primero se dejaban llevar por cualquier tipo de influencia negativa. Tsukishima admitiría aún menos que también se sentía impotente frente al nuevo panorama, pero quizá se trataba de su carácter, o que estaba realmente agotado, pero el asunto es que todos lo pensaban el más calmado.

Todos menos Yamaguchi, doble claro.

Atardecía entonces. Tsukishima fue el último en llegar de la carrera por la colina de Shinzen y sentía que sus costillas estorbaban a sus pulmones. Incapaz de dar un paso más, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el césped y luego se recostó de espalda todo lo largo que era. Yamaguchi no tardó en llegar, con una isotónica de más que dejó al lado de Tsukishima. Los rayos que se filtraban a través de las nubes del ocaso, conferían a la piel de Yamaguchi un brillo dramático.

—¿Practicarás algo hoy? —preguntó Yamaguchi. El día anterior Tsukishima, pasando de todo, se fue directamente a las duchas—. Estaba pensando-

—Déjame respirar un poco.

—No te deshidrates.

Yamaguchi quitó el seguro de la isotónica extra. Tsukishima se reincorporó y aceptó la isotónica. No bebió. Sentía el rostro ardiente, y temía haberse insolado. Se había esparcido su protector solar en la mañana, pero olvidó hacerlo luego del almuerzo. Y quizá Tsukishima no tenía una salud particularmente mala ni era alérgico a las abejas o algo en concreto, pero su piel…

—No te rías —le advirtió a Yamaguchi antes de bajarse al cuello las gafas deportivas.

…Su piel daba bastantes problemas y Yamaguchi, fiel a la instrucción, tuvo que taparse la boca: las gafas de Tsukishima estaban marcadas en su rostro rojo. Fastidiado, Tsukishima se limpió el sudor y volvió a subírselas. Como si el día no hubiese ido lo suficientemente mal como para volverse de pronto en el payaso de Karasuno. Precisamente él, que odiaba a los payasos.

—Trata de verle el lado positivo —dijo Yamaguchi.

—¿Qué lado positivo va a tener esto?

—He dicho que lo veas, no que yo sepa cuál es.

—Como tu amigo de toda la vida, estoy impresionado de las estupideces que eres capaz de decir —y realmente lo estaba.

—Deja de quejarte y practiquemos.

Sin muchas opciones que sopesar, Tsukishima bebió de su isotónica y siguió a Yamaguchi hasta el gimnasio. Se unieron a las prácticas de ataque sincronizado junto a todo el equipo, con el armador suplente de Karasuno. Luego el armador suplente y Hinata practicaron remates y bloqueos junto a Lev de Nekoma, mientras Karasuno continuaba con su ataque sincronizado, con Nishinoya armando. Luego todos comenzaron a rotar para armar. Tsukishima observaba los movimientos de sus compañeros y sus propios movimientos, y de pronto sentía que se había desligado cien centímetros de su cuerpo. Un experimentado juzgador a la distancia. No le hallaba el asunto al entrenamiento, el rostro le ardía, y definitivamente debía de dejar de postergar la visita al oftalmólogo.

Cuando dejaron de entrenar, Hinata, Lev, y el chico de primero continuaban practicando. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, y Nishinoya se quedaron observando un momento.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó de pronto Nishinoya a Tsukishima, luego de cambiarse los zapatos.

Nishinoya, con una estatura (para su descontento) estabilizada, siempre le causaba a Tsukishima la impresión de que no dejaba de crecer. Luego, el tener que bajar la cabeza para mirarle hacia abajo, le producía una incómoda sensación de desconcierto. No era posible que tanta energía se almacenara en un cuerpo tan compacto, y así es como era.

Todavía más difícil de admitir, era que Nishinoya, en retrospectiva, no le caía del todo mal. O bien, lo correcto sea decir que le producía una sensación indefinible en la línea del respeto que le impedía ser más categórico en sus juicios. Cuando se aliaba con Tanaka no. Cuando se aliaba con Tanaka, a Tsukishima le entraban ganas de armarse con una _kalashnikov_ [1] y matarlos a todos. Por fortuna, eso solo lo sabían él y su intrincada imaginación maliciosa.

El resumen es, que a Tsukishima no le importaba conversar con Nishinoya, siempre y cuando no conversaran eternamente y no estuviese Tanaka presente. Eso no significaba en ningún caso, que le dejara fácil el hablar consigo. Así, frente a su pregunta, respondió con otra.

—¿Qué pienso de qué?

—Por ejemplo, ¿qué harías tú?

—¿Qué haría de qué?

—Nishinoya-san se refiere a nuestros entrenamientos, Tsukki.

—Estamos tratando de repetir el esquema del año anterior pero eso no está resultando —continuó Nishinoya—, porque están leyendo todas nuestras jugadas.

—En otras palabras —tradujo Tsukishima—, piensas que deberíamos fortalecer la defensa y que, en lugar de actuar todos como señuelos, dejar al rematador en posición tres y el resto cubrir por si los bloqueadores interceptan.

—¡Esa es una buena idea Tsukishima!

—¿Cómo? ¿No era lo que pensabas?

—¡Hey Ryuu! ¡Tienes que oír esto!

Acababan de llegar al casino. Tanaka el primero en llegar, ya estaba comiendo, y era el único. Como Yamaguchi siguió a Nishinoya, a Tsukishima no le quedó más que hacer lo mismo, para su desgracia. Entre estofado, arroz, y jugo de piña, Nishinoya _el estratega_ le detalló a Tanaka lo que nunca fue idea de Tsukishima. Tanaka tragó pesado.

—Es una solución. ¡Ugh! ¡Pero entrenar defensa es tan poco apasionante!

—¡Qué dices Ryuu!

—Sin embargo, no se me ocurren ideas. No me gusta decirlo, pero ese chico de primero tiene que pulir su técnica. Sin embargo, quién podría enseñarle, no hay nadie que sepa demasiado

—¡Tsukishima! —gritó Nishinoya golpeando la mesa.

—¿Tsukishima? —Tanaka se echó a reír—. De ninguna manera.

—¡No lo entiendes Ryuu!

—Tsukishima es igual de bueno o malo armando jugadas que cualquiera de nosotros.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡No me refiero a eso!

—De hecho, diría que yo soy un poco mejor.

—Estoy aquí —recordó Tsukishima.

Y Tanaka se dio cuenta que efectivamente, Tsukishima estaba allí.

—¿Por qué estás con tus gafas deportivas todavía? ¿Eres ridículo?

Cuando descubrieron la razón, Tsukishima lamentó no tener la _kalashnikov_ consigo. Alguien le apodó _Tanuki_ [2], y de alguna manera, entre broma y broma, el apodo degeneró a _Tanutsukki_. La gente, que se aburre mucho y trata de combinar motes que resultan ser una aberración lingüística. Al dejar las gafas deportivas sobre la mesa, y cambiarlas por las diarias, Nishinoya se las colocó y se cayó de la silla del mareo que le entró. Tanaka no dejó de reír en ningún momento. Un jugo de piña se volcó sobre un estofado, dos cuencos de arroz cayeron al piso, la gente que llegaba miraba primero con asco la guarrada que tenía el Karasuno, y luego, cuando descubrían qué había ocurrido realmente se doblaban de las risas. Un caos máximo. Al final, Tsukishima y sus lentes dejaron lo que quedaba de su comida sobre el depósito de las bandejas, y se fueron a las duchas sin atender ni ruegos ni preguntas.

Al salir, supo que no había terminado la tortura. Yamaguchi, quien siempre se metía a las duchas después que Tsukishima pero salía antes, le esperaba con una toalla sobre los hombros.

—¿Vamos a ver estrellas?

Fueron a ver estrellas.

Entonces Tsukishima no había tenido ningún encuentro a destacar con Akaashi. El primer día de la concentración le devolvió _Kamen no Kokuhaku_ , y aunque Akaashi se quedó en blanco, con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano, con Yamaguchi ya habían concluido que Akaashi era raro, así que no le llamó particularmente la atención aquella falta de concentración.

Akaashi salió en ese momento del casino, junto al vice-capitán de Fukurodani. Entraron a la zona de dormitorios improvisados. De cerca los seguían Ennoshita y Tanaka.

—¿Reunión de capitanes? —Yamaguchi tendía a preguntar lo que ya sabía.

—Supongo. —Y Tsukishima tendía a responderle de todas maneras, con un dejo de duda.

—Sobre lo que comentó Nishinoya…

—No puedes dejar pasar nada.

—¿Sabes de qué hablaba? —una pregunta verdadera.

—Estrella fugaz —y a una pregunta verdadera, es mejor evadir con algo verdadero. La noche era clara, estrellada,

—Pide un deseo.

—Deseo no responder a aquella pregunta.

—¡Tsukki! ¿Entonces sí sabes?

Sí sabía, creía. Quizá no apuntó bien con el asunto del entrenamiento, y eso se debió a sí mismo.

Nishinoya le preguntó «¿Qué piensas?» y Tsukishima quiso hacerlas de sabiondo torciendo la pregunta hacia lo que pensaba Nishinoya en su lugar, porque le tenía un respeto a Nishinoya que es un eufemismo para _cautela_. Nishinoya el impulsivo, estridente, y explosivo, tenía una parte silenciosa, sigilosa, y observadora que inquietaba a Tsukishima.

 _¿Qué piensas?_

Más que un pensamiento, se trataba de empatía con el chico de primero.

—Es frustrante cuando te das cuenta de tu mediocridad y no sabes qué hacer para mejorar. El año pasado, sin Bokuto-san o Kuroo-san…

—Ya veo… No tienes que decírmelo a mí. Pero, ¿lo saben ellos?

—¿Es necesario que lo sepan?

—No lo sé, ¿es necesario?

Ironías de la vida.

Otra estrella cruzó el cielo. Se disgregó en mil partes y se disolvió en el firmamento.

·

·

[23:03] **T** : Kuroo-san…  
[23:03] **Kuroo** : ¡Tsukki!  
[23:03] **Kuroo** : ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?  
[23:04] **T** : ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?  
[23:04] **Kuroo** : Nunca respondes a mis mensajes.  
[23:09] **Kuroo** : No te molestaré más, lo prometo.  
[23:10] **Kuroo** : ¿Quieres decirme algo?

 _Tsukishima Kei está escribiendo…_

[23:18] **T** : Nada.

 _Gracias_ , masculló Tsukishima, tironeándose los cabellos. Ocho minutos para escribir la palabra equivocada, hay gente muy idiota. Antes de apagar el móvil, la pantalla dio un destello que iluminó el rostro inexpresivo de Akaashi.

* * *

Essabadoenchileperoyanopuedoseguirpostergandoquesemecaelacaradelavergüenza

[ **1** ] _Kalashnikov_ , fusil de asalto ruso.

[ **2** ] _Tanuki_ , mapache japonés.

 **F** ufu… lento pero seguro. Gracias por sus rw :')

 **G** racias por sus rw y sus favs, y por leer y seguir la historia.


	9. IX

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furadate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Durante la concentración en Shinzen Tsukishima se insola y sus gafas quedan marcadas en su rostro; Yamaguchi le pregunta a Tsukishima si alguna vez le dio las gracias a Bokuto y Kuroo, y Tsukishima lo intenta, pero falla. Akaashi quien no deja de tener corazonadas, descubre a Tsukishima enviando mensajes en mitad de la noche.

* * *

 **IX**

Akaashi salió de la habitación por un vaso de agua. Los pasillos de Shinzen se encontraban desiertos a esas horas, con los plafones apagados, y las conversaciones sosegadas. Al salir del baño, tentado por la negrura del recinto, se sentó en una banca dispuesta a la salida del baño y dejó que sus hombros se relajaran.

 _Cuanta paz…_

A Akaashi le atraían la oscuridad y el silencio. Le gustaba especialmente sentarse en un pasillo desierto y dudar de si sus ojos estaban cerrados o abiertos. Diría que casi podía oler el agua atrapada en su vaso plástico. De tratarse de un vaso de vidrio, la sensación habría sido perfecta.

Dejó a sus dedos deslizarse por la boca del vaso plástico, sin emitir ningún ruido.

En la oscuridad las emociones y sensaciones quedan al desnudo. En la soledad, sin nadie juzgando cada frase o cada acto, se dan las condiciones ideales para desgarrar el tórax y liberar el demonio que cada ser humano lleva dentro. Olvidar por un momento las costumbres arraigadas, los modales, la etiqueta e impresiones añejas. Es una idea que ronda por la cabeza de Akaashi. Pero no se trata de eso realmente. A Akaashi le seducen otros motivos.

La vista absorbe a la concentración y la monopoliza; Akaashi percibe al mundo a través de sus ojos que son oscuros, y según lo que percibe, juzga y actúa. Incluso a ojos cerrados, imágenes se suceden una tras otras en su cabeza, recordando detalles con una precisión casi _Galileana_. Inevitablemente piensa en álgebra, en ingenieros calculistas, y le duele la cabeza.

Hay días que es mejor cerrar los ojos, y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que transmiten los sentidos oxidados. El tacto, el gusto, el olfato. En la oscuridad, Akaashi siente la humedad de la noche que absorbe su pijama de algodón, y redescubre el sabor del dentífrico adherido a sus colmillos.

En primavera, la oscuridad revela mejor los aromas que transporta el viento; en invierno, no hay sensación como la de salir a la oscuridad de la noche con un pasamontaña y una chaqueta de plumas, por el gusto de sentir esas prendas contra la piel, y tomar conciencia del peso y la presión que ejercen sobre él.

Si pudiera pedir un deseo, le gustaría experimentar la ceguera, ceguera total, por un día entero.

Quizá está loco. En todo caso, su gusto por la oscuridad no debe estar tan alejado de los gustos de los demás. A consciencia o no, las personas tienden a cerrar los ojos cuando comparten abrazos largos o se besan. Es una cosa que viene pensando hace un buen tiempo.

¿Él también cerrará los ojos cuando llegue su momento de enredarse en labios ajenos?

Algunas veces cerrará los ojos, otras veces no. Y otras, apagará la luz.

De momento, sentado en el pasillo oscuro, con su vaso de agua en la mano, se siente afortunado de poder gozar de un instante de calma.

Tsukishima le preguntará en otoño, si acaso para existían las sorpresas para él. Desde que recordó aquel pasaje de su vida, no ha logrado quitárselo de la cabeza, y de él deduce que llegará un momento en que le confiará a Tsukishima un secreto que solo Bokuto conoce.

Y cuando Tsukishima le pregunte aquello, tirará de la goma de sus gafas deportivas, levantará la vista, y Akaashi contemplará aquellos ojos amarillos sin cristales de por medio. Pese a la oscuridad, un hueco en el entramado de nubes iluminará un momento del cual Akaashi retendría tantos los detalles visuales hasta el punto de recordarlos incluso antes que acontecieras.

Sentía envidia de Tsukishima. Sin sus lentes, Tsukishima grabará otros recuerdos que Akaashi no. La noche clara le será borrosa y oscura, pero tan viva en otras sensaciones, que se cuestionará al día siguiente si no habrá soñado aquel encuentro con Akaashi o no.

No lo soñará, de eso Akaashi es testigo.

¿Cómo ve una persona miope? Es una pregunta sencilla que le intriga.

Ahh… ¿y por qué tenía que pensar en todo aquello?

No es como si las sorpresas desaparecieran realmente, razonó. Las corazonadas no garantizan más conocimientos que las dudas que arrastran.

A veces solo se trata de una sensación. Hay días que amanece frustrado y no lo entiende. Entonces descubre que su buen amigo Bokuto, por alguna razón que nadie maneja, le ha rajado sus dos rodilleras. _Un experimento_ , dice. Y Akaashi quien ya lleva toda la mañana frustrado _a priori_ , se encoje de hombros y le asegura a Bokuto que no importa. Frustrarse por unas rodilleras es una porquería y ya ha perdido toda una mañana en aquello.

Más o menos, con Akaashi no aplica bien aquello de _causa y luego efecto_.

Las sorpresas para Akaashi son conocer las causas, y ordenar los recuerdos. Se asemeja a armar un rompecabezas. Uno complejo, de esos de 1500 piezas que no se pueden terminar en una tarde o se te funden los engranajes. La belleza del rompecabezas no va en descubrir la imagen, sino lograr que las piezas conecten.

Antes de lograr encajar la última pieza, la oscuridad en la que navega de disipa y el brillo de los conocimientos le deslumbran.

—Quizá —razona Akaashi con sus manos firmemente agarradas a su vaso de agua—, no me gusta tanto la oscuridad como su momento final.

Hay misterios y sorpresas en su vida, es evidente. Lo irónico es que sea justamente Tsukishima quien le haga reflexionar sobre aquello a destiempo. ¿Lo sabrá? ¿Lo intuirá? Tsukishima se ha convertido en uno de los grandes enigmas de su vida.

Cada día que pasa, sabe más y sabe menos al mismo tiempo.

Es curioso que haya pensado en besos que no han sucedido todavía cuando justamente sea Tsukishima su primer beso. Cerrará los ojos, y se olvidará de su entorno.

Pasará tardes enteras pensando en _Kei_. Se tratarán ambos por sus nombres, beberán café en una residencia universitaria, recorrerán Ginza separados por dos pasos de distancia, y Akaashi le recortará su cabello pajoso y seco.

Pero, ¿por qué no puede recordar más allá?

Cuando intenta adentrarse en alguna corazonada, sigue escuchando una radio desintonizada y ya no sabe qué pensar.

El mundo está lleno de sorpresas de todo tipo.

Akaashi se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a los dormitorios. No era tan tarde, pero había que madrugar. Se terminó lo que quedaba de agua en su vaso y se detuvo en la puerta.

Por lo que sabe de sí mismo, no le gusta Tsukishima. En realidad, no le gustan los chicos. Y si fuera el caso, no le gustarían más altos y espigados que él, por una cosa de orgullo.

Seguro se ven raros tomados de las manos, y por ello caminan uno detrás del otro, en lugar de lado a lado.

 _Fufufu_ …

¿Será una historia linda?

¿Durará?

Allí está la sorpresa.

Al entrar en la habitación, la luz de un celular a punto de apagarse ilumina los ojos ciegos de Tsukishima. Su piel lacerada por el sol se nota tirante, y el antifaz blanco que se dibuja alrededor de sus ojos, hacen que Akaashi realmente no entienda nada. ¿De verdad le gustará ese sujeto? Tsukishima se hace el genial cuando de genial no tiene nada, y seguramente Akaashi sea una persona de muy mal gusto.

·

·

Tsukishima no encendió su _smartphone_ el día siguiente, ni el siguiente a ese. Una respuesta ignorada es un problema menos, y no hay más que decir al respecto. Existen tiempos y tiempos para todo, y a Tsukishima se suponía que le apremiaba más la piel insolada que otros asuntos.

Qué quemadura más idiota.

—¿Tanutsukki? No, míralo, es un cangrejo. ¡Un cangrejoshima! —dijo Hinata a veinte metros de distancia y en posición de combate.

Cangrejoshima, Tanutsukki-kun, Megane-kun o Tsukki, Tsukishima trataba de mantenerse positivo: una persona a quien se le falte el respeto de modo tan abierto, difícilmente sería candidato a la capitanía de un equipo de cuervos.

—Tu sentido del optimismo deja mucho que desear —repuso Yamaguchi, no muy convencido.

Debería hacer una lista de sus problemas, pensaba Tsukishima. De todas formas, el asunto de los apodos era el menor de ellos y uno que no valía la pena solucionar. El asunto de Akaashi no existía si lo evitaba. El asunto de Kuroo existía, pero lo postergaría hasta que se disolviera. El asunto de Tanaka era nuevo e inesperado y pese a que realmente no era su asunto, no podía dejarlo ir.

Asuntos, asuntos, asuntos, _¡jum!_

Ocurrió durante un receso, mientras comían sandía. Tanaka llegó con su celular, un azulejo que no entraba en ningún bolsillo de tamaña normal, y luego de varias fotografías y videos de quince segundos de Nekoma y Karasuno escupiendo pepitas de sandía, las redes sociales le revelaron a Tanaka una noticia escabrosa.

—Tiene que ser una broma —dejó escapar Tsukishima al reconocer a Akiteru entre las fotos de las redes sociales de la hermana de Tanaka.

Ni Tanaka ni Tsukishima se atrevían a decirlo; fue Nishinoya quien lo gritó a los cielos:

—¡TSUKISHIMA Y RYUU SON FAMILIA!

Que alguien le dé un respiro a Tsukishima.

Akiteru no es que fuera el ligón del año, pero de tanto en tanto, se dejaba caer por casa acompañado de una _señorita_ _bien portada_ , por ponerlo elegante. Akiteru debía de tener una autoestima radicalmente baja, pensaba Tsukishima. No quería juzgar precipitadamente a la hermana de Tanaka, la _señorita bien portada_ Saeko-san, pero conociendo el expediente de Akiteru, no le sorprendería si se trataba de otro caso perdido.

Si es que no podía llevarse bien con Akiteru.

Pero compartir su decepción con Tanaka, no se sentía para nada bien. Y Nishinoya no hacía más que fomentar la irritación.

—¡Imagínate si tienen hijos! ¡Imagínate a ti y Tanaka cuidando de sus hijos!

El rostro de Tsukishima se descompuso.

—No digas eso.

Y Tanaka estaba que vomitaba.

—¡Noyassan, no por favor!

—En realidad —intervino Yamaguchi haciéndose con el azulejo de Tanaka—, no es como si fueran novios. Solo van a compartir piso. En ninguna parte dice-

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo? —interrumpió Tsukishima—. Conoces el piso de mi hermano, es… —pequeño. De aquellos con espacio para una cocinilla de camping, un frigo, y un _futon_. No era necesario que Tanaka conociera aquel último detalle, así que, por el bien de la humanidad, Tsukishima dejó la frase al aire.

—Sí, y siempre se queja de lo que le cuesta llegar a fin de mes y pagar la renta —Yamaguchi enumeró las veces que había oído a Akiteru quejarse de su mala renta.

—No lo sé.

Tsukishima le dirigió una mirada a Tanaka. Tanaka refunfuño.

—¡Ahh! Conozco a Saeko, y ha estado sospechosamente alegre los últimos días que nos vimos. Cantando en la ducha, cuidando su comida, leyendo poesía ¡ja! Que dolor de estómago. Si es que mi hermana elige a cada espécimen.

—No deberías decir esas cosas —dijo Ennoshita, observando de reojo a Tsukishima.

—No, está bien. —Tsukishima movió la mano de un lado a otro—. Akiteru es la decepción personificada.

—Y definitivamente tú no deberías decir eso —concluyó Ennoshita.

¿Era muy de mal hermano desear que aquella relación acabase pronto? Akiteru era fuerte, sobreviviría a un nuevo desengaño amoroso.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? —le preguntó Yamaguchi al término de las prácticas oficiales.

Tsukishima no quiso responder. Aunque no lo deseaba, se unió a la práctica de servicio de Yamaguchi. Lo que sea con tal de mantener la cabeza alejada. Sin embargo, a la hora de la cena, con el pretexto de buscar algo en los dormitorios, pasó de todo, se colocó los audífonos y se dejó caer en su _futon_.

Ciertos días, Tsukishima prefería alimentarse de música. _Grunge, punk, noise rock, glam…_ a quién le importa. Con los ojos cerrados, presionó los audífonos sobre sus orejas. La melodía simple se disgregó en un entramado de sonidos politonales; de graves seducidos por ráfagas de agudos que se evaporaban; de cuerdas rasgadas, percusiones persistentes, sintetizadores que se pierden…

La mezcla lo transportó lejos, a un amanecer en la playa.

Las olas rompían en la costa, su conciencia retrocedía ocho años en el pasado.

 **.*.*.*.**

Lo primero que oyó al despertar, fue el bramido del mar. No quería abrir los ojos, sentía sus pies fríos. Pese a su pijama de polar, y sus cuatro frazadas térmicas, Kei se convertía en un cubito de hielo. Lo mejor sería esperar a quedarse dormido nuevamente y despertar a una hora de más calor. En verano, le gustaría dormir seis meses y despertar en verano.

Se removió en la cama haciéndose un ovillo con todas las mantas y asomó su cabeza. El estertor de la ventana apenas dejaba pasar la luz del invierno, y en la penumbra, Kei logró divisar la figura de su hermano Akiteru, tumbado sobre su propio _futon_. Sus ojos almendrados no se movían del techo desconchado.

¿Estaba realmente despierto?

Hacía tanto frío…

Le gustaría que Akiteru le alcanzara otra frazada térmica.

—¿Hermano?

Akiteru movió la cabeza. En al alba, los hermanos se observaron. El mar retumbó en la cabeza del pequeño Kei y su corazón se apretó en su pecho.

Su hermano Akiteru, no se parecía a su hermano Akiteru. Tenía un aire de abatido, de sobrepasado por las circunstancias, y sus labios agrietados por el frío, murmuraban palabras que no se oían. Su cuerpo estaba a treinta centímetros, y a la vez no estaba en ningún sitio.

No alcanzó a durar más de unos segundos. Superado el trance, Akiteru sonrió.

—Te has quedado dormido con tus gafas —señaló; en su voz se podía detectar un dejo de burla—. Se te marcarán las plaquetas nasales.

—Y tú te quedaste dormido con la ropa de ayer.

— _Touché_ —la sonrisa de Akiteru se estiró.

—Hermano…

—¿Kei?

Kei fue incapaz de decirle algo. Quería quedarse junto a su hermano toda la vida.

—Oye, tengo una idea, ¿quieres bajar a la playa? Así podrás estrenar tus nuevas orejeras.

Kei no supo negarse a su sonrisa que era también una mueca. Akiteru tiró de un cable blanco, y sus audífonos resbalaron hasta su pecho.

—¿Estabas escuchando música? —y detalles como eso, de pronto lo emocionaban.

—Ah, esto… —Akiteru le compartió un audífono a Kei—. Es algo que ha estado sonando en la radio. ¿Quieres un consejo de hermano mayor? Nunca escuches una canción como esta durante una mañana en la playa.

La sonrisa persistió como mueca.

Kei sintió el deseo de abrazar a su hermano. Se quedó en un deseo eterno.

Las olas se estiraron y replegaron.

La espuma flotó sobre el mar.

Akiteru envolvió a Kei en una bufanda y le ajustó sus orejeras pardas. Aún quedaba algo de la nieve sobre la arena. Salieron a caminar por la costanera durante una mañana de Enero.

 **.*.*.*.**

—Al fin te encuentro. —Yamaguchi se dejó caer a los pies de Tsukishima.

Tsukishima abrió solo un ojo, para comprobar. Yamaguchi depositó su teléfono sobre el pecho de Tsukishima, abierto en su registro de llamadas. Tsukishima apagó su reproductor de música y bajó sus audífonos.

—¿Mi madre?

—Aparentemente tienes el móvil apagado.

Así que había llamado a Yamaguchi, claro. Tsukishima se disculpó. No había sido una buena idea del todo el apagar su _smartphone_. Le esperaría un reto en breve.

—Está bien —Yamaguchi trató de restarle importancia—. Se oía más preocupada que enfadada. Quería saber de ti.

—Lo siento, a veces se pone pesada y no quiere colgar.

—No, está bien —insistió—. Tu padre llegó y tuvo que cortar para preparar la cena. Quería saber cómo iba la concentración. No le conté que te quemaste, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—No es como si me preocupara algo.

—Sí, claro.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Le dije que perdiste el cargador de tu móvil, por eso no respondes. Y también —añadió antes que Tsukishima le interrumpiera—, que la llamarías apenas salieras de la ducha. Utiliza mi teléfono.

Tsukishima se quitó los cascos del cuello y se sentó sobre el _futon_.

—¿Ducha, dices?

Cuando él y Yamaguchi se graduaron de secundaria, Yamaguchi convenció a Tsukishima a sumarse a la fiesta de unos de los chicos del salón. A Tsukishima la idea no terminaba por convencerlo, pero por algún motivo, era importante que asistiera. Luego se enteraría que se debía a que su presencia atraía a las chicas. Aquello es punto y aparte.

Solo tenían quince años, y a alguno de los presentes se le ocurrió que sería divertido adulterar las bebidas. Una cosa poca. Un chorrito de _sake_ mezclado con el jugo de piña no hace mal a nadie. Tsukishima detectó el sabor ilegal al primer sorbo y prefirió la sed. Yamaguchi pensó que el sabor era curioso y como era un chico educado, bebió seis vasos para acostumbrarse al gusto extraño. Para el séptimo, comenzó a entender lo que le ocurría y entró en pánico.

—El mundo… el mundo está girando. ¡El mundo está girando! Y… ¡Wow! Oh no el piso, ¡el piso se inclinó! ¡Tsukki! ¡El piso…!

—Nos vamos —se despidió Tsukishima de todos.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, llevó a Yamaguchi a su casa, la casa de los Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi se sentía borracho y quería morir de la humillación. Tsukishima no dejaba de reír, aumentando el sentimiento de humillación. Aprovechó para sacar fotos y grabar videos a traición, en venganza por arrastrarlo a una fiesta que Tsukishima había pronosticado como desastrosa. Cuando la risa se lo permitía, Tsukishima intentaba excusarse con Yamaguchi, decía:

—Es tu primera borrachera. Esto hay que documentarlo. —Cosas de este tipo.

Los padres de Tsukishima habían salido a una fiesta, Akiteru vivía en Sendai, y en teoría la casa de Tsukishima era el mejor lugar donde podrían estar. En teoría. La señora Yamaguchi llamó a su hijo por teléfono y Yamaguchi hijo entró en pánico nivel omega.

Era su fin, deliraba Yamaguchi. Las madres lo descubren todo, es ley; y si no le notaba el alcohol en la voz temblona, la línea telefónica le transmitiría su hálito alcohólico. Imagina las consecuencia de ello:

No le volverían a dar permiso para salir con los colegas.

Lo meterían en un reformatorio de delincuentes juveniles.

Le obligarían a perforarse la lengua y tatuarse la esvástica.

La _Yakuza_ lo reclutaría en sus tropas.

Y así…

La paranoia alcanzó su nivel más crítico, y Tsukishima se dio cuenta que el alcohol era gracioso, hasta cierto punto.

—De verdad, hay días que me sorprende ser tu amigo.

Tsukishima interpuso un pie entre él y Yamaguchi y atendió al teléfono.

—¿Señora Yamaguchi? —contestó Tsukishima—. No, habla Kei.

—No me lo pases a mí —suplicó el _ebrio-san_ , escondiéndose tras unos cojines. Tsukishima _el impacible_ , siguió en lo suyo.

—No, señora Yamaguchi. Nos fuimos de lo de Yamazaki hace un rato, estaba un poco aburrido.

—¡No le des detalles! ¡Tsukki!

—Ahora estamos en mi casa. —Una pausa—. No hacemos nada particularmente…

—Por favor cuelga ya.

—¿Quiere hablar con Tadashi? —Yamaguchi se paralizó como piedra—. Ahora se está duchando, pero cuando salga le diré que le devuelva el llamado. —Otra pausa—. Gracias, que esté bien.

Y colgó.

Yamaguchi ya no se sentía tan ebrio y estaba impactado.

—Dijiste _Tadashi_.

—¿En eso te fijas? Un día hablaremos seriamente de tus prioridades.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que estoy tomando una ducha?

—Porque nos da tiempo a que hables como la gente.

Y dicho aquello, Tsukishima encendió la computadora para averiguar cómo aliviar una borrachera. Lo que le siguió fue experimentar con la cafetera. Cuando Yamaguchi se despejó, llamó a su madre y se disculpó por no contestar antes. El secreto quedó entre ellos.

Hacía un buen tiempo de aquello. Que Yamaguchi hubiera utilizado el mismo recurso que Tsukishima años atrás, era un asunto curioso. Tsukishima no era una persona que apagara su teléfono, y Yamaguchi sabía que no se trataba de un problema de batería descargada porque, de hecho, Tsukishima le hubo prestado su cargador hace unos días.

Yamaguchi siempre sabía cuando algo no iba bien.

—¿Es por lo de Akiteru-kun y Saeko-san?

—Bueno…

—No es como si te comportaras de un modo extraño estos días. —Yamaguchi bajó la mirada y se rascó sus pecas—. Pero dudo que hayas apagado tu teléfono para no decirle a tu madre que estás insolado. Estás evitando algo. Pensé que podría ser por lo de Akiteru-kun.

Tsukishima se rascó tras la oreja y se le escapó un suspiro. La luz halógena de los plafones del dormitorio improvisado, alumbró una risa fastidiada.

—Es un asunto complicado. Intenté seguir tu consejo, pero…

—¿Consejo?

—Agradecerle a Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san.

—Ah… —cuando entendió qué quería decir Tsukishima con eso, exclamó—: ¡Ah!

—Y lo arruiné.

—¿Eh?

—¿Oh?

—Uh…

Las risas de Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se escaparon por la ventana entreabierta.

—¿Vas a decirme algo? —dijo Tsukishima pasado un tiempo en el silencio. Yamaguchi asintió; siguió sin decir nada—. Llamaré a mi madre primero.

—Toma mi teléfono.

Tsukishima se escabulló por la ventana con el móvil de Yamaguchi. Este lo siguió con algo de retraso. Fue una llamada de rutina y su madre no sacó el tema de Akiteru y su presunta novia nueva, así que seguramente ni estaba enterada; al terminar la llamada, ambos se quedaron vagando por los pasillos exteriores. Se detuvieron a observar a unos escarabajos que luchaban entre ellos.

—¿Y bien? —Yamaguchi reunió valor—. Así que lo arruinaste...

Tsukishima intentó hallar las palabras adecuadas. Le explicó la comunicación desastrosa, las pocas palabras que no pudo intercambiar con Kuroo, y cuando terminó, se dio cuenta que no sonaba tan terrible como pensaba. Yamaguchi estaba perplejo.

—Le escribiste «nada» en lugar de «gracias». No es como para apagar el teléfono dos días.

—No lo entiendes, no conoces a Kuroo-san.

—¿Qué?, ¿te da miedo? ¿Tsukki?

—Sí —reconoció y fue rotundo—. Me lo da.

Tsukishima recordó la playa nevada junto a Akiteru-kun.

Él y su hermano compartían la misma esencia. No hablaban. O hablaban, pero en base a silencios. Tsukishima antes era muy joven para caer en aquello que más que defecto, parecía ser una cualidad genética.

Tal vez se debía a que estaba molesto con Akiteru al enterarse de su nueva relación por Tanaka. O con él mismo, por parecerse tanto a Akiteru. O quizá, realmente deseaba contárselo todo a Yamaguchi. Sin perder el aplomo, y pellizcándose los dedos, Tsukishima habló mucho a partir de aquel momento.

La historia empezó con un libro envuelto en papel de estrazas y dos frases resaltadas.

«No pienses tanto en las frases resaltadas»

Tsukishima recién había comenzado a leer la novela cuando Bokuto destacó las frases que destacó. Es complejo decir de qué iba el libro. Su título, _Kamen no Kokuhaku_ —Confesiones de una Máscara—, hacía referencia a una frase de Oscar Wilde. Traducido en palabras vulgares, el título habla de lo fácil que es ser honesto con uno mismo cuando se esconde la identidad tras una máscara. Al mantener la identidad reservada, no hay reputación u orgullo que perder; los motivos para mantener en anonimato lo que se lleva dentro, se disgregan.

Tsukishima había descubierto aquello hace poco, mientras buscaba información en internet sobre la novela. Antes de ello, había dicho que la historia trataba de un hombre atrapado en una imagen falsa de sí misma. Ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad, tras el disfraz de la cotidianidad, el protagonista había logrado desnudarse ante el lector y revelarse con sus virtudes y defectos.

La máscara es lo que te permite ser honesto, no un producto de su ausencia.

Eso por un lado.

La importancia de las palabras resaltadas por Bokuto, es que aquella es la primera y la única vez en toda la novela en que se hace alusión directa a la homosexualidad del protagonista. Una peculiaridad narrativa. De todas formas, no era necesaria la palabra para entender sus inclinaciones y preferencias, cualquiera se daría cuenta.

¿Cierto?

Tsukishima entendía qué significaba que una chica inteligente hablara del precio del pescado, y entendía qué significaban las lágrimas en una chica cuando oye a un chico referirse a otra chica con tanta familiaridad y franqueza. Entendía esas cosas.

 _¿Cierto?_

Y entendía qué implicaba la insistencia de un chico que rara vez se empeña en sus relaciones sociales.

 _¿Sí, cierto?_

Si tuviese una máscara consigo, admitiría que lo entendía _ahora_ , que le habían abierto los ojos.

—Nunca hemos hablado de esos temas. Nunca me has dicho si una chica te parece linda, o si te produce curiosidad, o algo más que amistad. Y yo tampoco lo he hecho, pero es porque nunca lo había considerado un tema, o bien pensaba que no lo era, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

—Más o menos.

—De pronto me doy cuenta de que sí es tema para muchas personas, y de relaciones que no sabía que existían, que eran evidentes, pero recién las veo. Y aun sabiendo eso, sigue sin parecerme importante, incluso cuando me involucra. No lo sé, me abruma.

Se veía abrumado.

—¿Quieres mi opinión, Tsukki? Pienso que te complicas por tonterías. Pero también pienso, que lo que te complica es no entender qué ocurre contigo, y el motivo por el que no sabes, o _no te importa_ , es porque evitas plantearte las preguntas grandes.

Tsukishima intercambió una mirada con Yamaguchi. El tema le extenuaba.

—¿Debería encender mi celular?

—Qué pasa contigo, Tsukki. ¿Desde cuándo me pides tantos consejos?

—Ah, ya cállate.

Hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero Yamaguchi lo atajó. Daba la impresión que toda la situación le divertía y emocionaba en partes iguales.

—No te enojes. No has comido aún y te vuelves malgenio. Todavía no es tarde, así que debe de seguir abierta la cocina. Le pediremos a Yachi-san que te prepare un poco de _ramen_ , encenderás tu teléfono, y mientras tú comes, me contarás de esas relaciones evidentes de las que recién te enteras.

—Tú no eres del tipo chismoso.

—¡No se lo diré a nadie!

Yamaguchi actuando tan genial era una verdadera espina en su autoestima. Tsukishima era un mal hermano, un mal amigo, y su estómago vacío gruñía, ratificando así lo miserable y patética que podía llegar a ser su existencia.

Pero no llegó a ratificarlo del todo. O sí, pero en otra línea. Al llegar al casino, y mientras Tsukishima intentaba comer y hablar al mismo tiempo, apareció Nishinoya hecho un torbellino, arrastrando al armador suplente de Karasuno consigo. No quedaban muchas personas en el casino. Estaban los profesores que comían de últimos, y los tipos que comían lento, como Kenma. Nishinoya había irrumpido en el casino con el único propósito de hablar con Tsukishima.

O bien, obligar al Tsukishima a darle una especie de charla motivacional al novato. Días surrealistas auspiciados por Nishinoya-san, damas y caballeros. Tsukishima dejó su cuchara para sopa en el cuenco de _ramen_ y con elegancia, enderezó el marco de sus gafas ópticas.

—No entiendo por qué tengo que ser yo quien hable con el novato —dijo. El novato en cuestión, estaba exactamente al frente suyo. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi solían sentarse siempre en el mismo lado de la mesa, aunque no hubiese nadie más. Al voltear hacia su amigo y ver que le retaba con la mirada, se defendió—. ¿Qué? —y luego se disculpó con el novato—. Lo siento.

—¡CAUSARÁ MÁS IMPACTO SI PROVIENE DE TI! ¡TSUKISHIMA! —gritó Nishinoya. Estaba de buen humor. También se volvió hacia el novato—. ¡Hey Novato-kun! ¡Esta mantis religiosa de aquí! ¡Este palote con lentes! ¡Este cangrejo! ¡Este _tanuki_ rojo...!

—Lo entiendo, soy un animal —masculló irritado la mantis-palote-cangrejo-etcétera—. Ve al grano.

—¿Qué dirías de él? ¿Que es un buen jugador, cierto? ¿Cierto Novato-kun?

El novato no supo qué decir, Nishinoya no se daba cuenta cuándo intimidaba. Yamaguchi corrió en su auxilio, recordándoles a los desubicados que, de hecho, _novato-kun_ tenía nombre. Nishinoya se largó a reír y reformuló su pregunta.

—¿Qué dices Touya-kun? Honestamente, qué dices de la importancia de Tsukishima para el equipo.

—Si no fuera por Tsukishima-senpai seguramente perderíamos por más puntos.

Nishinoya se abalanzó sobre Tsukishima y le golpeó la espalda infinitas veces. Lo que dijo a continuación lo hizo con tanta honestidad y sin ninguna mala intención, que a Tsukishima le cayó infinitamente mal.

Según Nishinoya, Tsukishima entró a Karasuno y era un pésimo jugador. Pe, e, ese, i, eme, o, PÉSIMO, así tal cual. Pero se volvió un buen jugador porque encontró a alguien de quien aprender la técnica, Kuroo. Y alguien con quien poner a prueba sus nuevos conocimientos, Bokuto. Ahora es un monstruo. Eme, o, ene, ese…

—Lo entiendo —cortó Tsukishima—. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo de todas maneras en todo esto?

—Que tú eres el monstruo con quien el novato-kun debe poner a prueba sus nuevos conocimientos. Y el maestro es amigo tuyo, tienes que convencerlo.

—Akaashi no es mi amigo.

—¡Ahh! ¡Yo no he dicho ningún nombre! ¡Lo has hecho tú!

A favor de Nishinoya, Tsukishima podría decir que era agudo en el uso de las palabras. Como siempre había presentido, con Nishinoya había que andarse con cuidado. El chico era mucho más agudo y observador de lo que aparentaba.

Con la condición de que se largaran de su vista enseguida, Tsukishima se comprometió a hablar con Akaashi, no así a convencerlo. Le plantearía la cuestión y eso sería todo. Nishinoya se dio por satisfecho. Antes de marcharse junto al novato, se comió una buena cantidad del _ramen_ de Tsukishima.

—¿Qué? ¿También te abruma hablar con Akaashi? —le pregunto Yamaguchi cuando volvían a estar solos.

—No.

—¿Pero…?

—Que cuando lo veo, no dejo de pensar en las frases resaltadas, y no me gusta. Decía en su primera nota, que no pensara demasiado en ellas. ¿Acaso sabía el motivo?

—Preguntas interesantes que, de hablar con él, seguro te las responde.

Tsukishima dejó su _ramen_ a medio terminar. Agradeció la comida, le entregó su bandeja directamente a Hitoka-san, y vagó por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con Akaashi, a la salida del baño. No entró en detalles, solo le preguntó si, al día siguiente, le interesaba entrenar junto a él y el armador suplente de Karasuno. Hinata quien también se encontraba cerca, se apuntó a la práctica mucho antes que Akaashi le diera una respuesta afirmativa, y también lo hicieron Taketora-san y Lev. A Akaashi no le quedó más que aceptar. Tsukishima se sintió algo decepcionado.

Akaashi no. Habría aceptado con o sin presión social. Habría aceptado por el único motivo de descubrir quién de los dos se enamoraría primero. Su orgullo le decía una cosa, pero su instinto otro. De momento, todo era un secreto.

Akaashi es una persona simple, siempre lo ha dicho. Es una persona fácil de entender y complacer. Le gusta la oscuridad, armar rompecabezas, y Tsukishima le estaba ofreciendo las dos cosas. ¿Cómo negarse?

Oye la risa de Tsukishima chocar contra su cuello, y aquel recuerdo, no es más que una corazonada.

La cuenta regresiva no perdona.

* * *

 **E** s un capítulo un poco más denso. Inevitable, previsible, y necesario: Akaashi-san se _spoileó_ la trama D':

 **G** racias por sus favs, follows, y rw :) Hasta otro capítulo… algún viernes.


	10. X Bokuto-san

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furadate Haruichi

 **A** viso para el vivo: ¿coincidencia? _No lo creo_

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Akaashi, a quien no le aplica bien aquello de _causa y luego efecto_ , disfruta descubrir otro tipo de secretos.

* * *

 **X. Bokuto-san**

Tsukishima descubrió el pasatiempo de buscar y observar constelaciones en el cielo el curso anterior, al iniciar la preparatoria. Se trataba, como les suele pasar a los hermanos menores con sus pasatiempos, de un gusto adquirido.

Akiteru acababa de regresar de un viaje a Saipan, y cargaba consigo una bolsa llena de regalos. Impasible, Tsukishima recibió sus recuerdos sin exteriorizar en su rostro ningún tipo de expresión; subió directo a su habitación, alegando un dolor de cabeza para zafarse de la cena, y se subió los cascos para no escuchar las risas que provenían de abajo.

Prefería mantener distancia de Akiteru. Además, tampoco le urgía hambre. Cercano a medianoche las tripas se volvieron en su contra. Se encaminó a la cocina, pisando con cuidado los escalones para no delatar su presencia. _Han vuelto a sus habitaciones_ , concluyó, sirviendo zumo de uva en un vaso más un poco de ramen en un pocillo de loza. Armó una bandeja modesta, incluyendo una pequeña porción de fresas en almíbar y dos tipos de palillos distintos. En el pie de la escalera, al desviar la mirada al salón, Tsukishima reparó que las luces del jardín no estaban encendidas.

En casa, debido a varios intentos de robo en el pasado, dejaban las luces del jardín encendidas toda la noche. Era una costumbre muy arraigada que el último en subir a su habitación encendiera las luces del jardín. Tanta oscuridad le pareció extraño, y por algún motivo, su cuerpo nuevamente se reveló en su contra; le bajó la temperatura, sus delgados vellitos rubios de la nuca se erizaron en posición de ataque, y su oído se agudizó tratando de atrapar cualquier atisbo de sonido en el aire. Ocurría que no solo las luces estaban apagadas, sino también la puerta corredera que daba al patio estaba abierta. Tsukishima tragó pesado. _Cálmate, seguro fue un descuido_. Dejó la bandeja a un lado, agarró un candelabro y, con mucho sigilo, se dirigió afuera.

Que lo llevara el diablo, joder.

Afuera estaba el idiota de Akiteru, de pie y muy rígido con la cabeza vuelta hacia arriba. Las ideas de ladrones circulando por su casa se evaporaron rápidamente de su cabeza. Akiteru, siempre Akiteru. Qué ganas de lanzarle el candelabro por la cabeza. Estaba tan inmóvil, tan rígido, que Tsukishima daría en el blanco al primer intento. Pero, ¿por qué su hermano no se movía? Tsukishima dejó el candelabro en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

Qué curioso...

Aquella rigidez tan bien ejecutada, contrario a lo que debería parecer, le daba a Tsukishima la sensación de eterna fluidez. Un movimiento estacionario detenido en el tiempo, que en su fisura, no dejaba de ondular. Que bello. Eso era justamente. Una corriente inmóvil e inamovible. Pero Tsukishima no admiraba a su hermano, ya no. Así, encendió las luces del jardín y con ello, puso fin a la fluidez estacionaria de su hermano.

—¡Kei! —el hermano mayor dio un medio giro y aquello lo desarticuló por completo.

—¿Qué hacías?

Akiteru se volvió a girar. ¿Qué hacía? Que observaba el cielo, y que si, _Kei_ , podía apagar la luz de nuevo, _gracias_. Una orden entre las líneas de su sonrisa.

—No me refería a eso... —masculló Tsukishima sumergiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, desviando la mirada a sus calcetas—. Estabas tan quieto. Pero a la vez... no.

—No sé de qué hablas. Solo observaba el cielo —repitió—. Ya sé, ¿quieres que te enseñe?

Y sin esperar respuesta, tomó a su hermano del brazo, arrastrándolo hasta el punto del jardín donde mejor se podía ver el cielo.

El ramen se enfrió en su bandeja; las tripas por su lado, decidieron no reclamar nada.

A Tsukishima nunca se le ocurrió que él también podría producir la misma impresión de fluidez estacionaria al estarse muy quieto observando el firmamento. En realidad lo hubo olvidado. Las palabras que eligió Bokuto, sin embargo, la primera vez que le vio enfrascado reconociendo constelaciones, fueron ligeramente diferentes a las que él hubo elegido:

—¿Qué te está sucediendo? —llegó aleteando.

A Bokuto lo seguían Kuroo y Akaashi muy de cerca. Esto ocurrió el último día de la concentración de vóley, en agosto, cuando Bokuto y Kuroo aún no se graduaban de preparatoria. Luego del entrenamiento en el tercer gimnasio, al no encontrar a Yamaguchi afuera esperándolo, se dirigió hasta el gimnasio que usaba para ensayar sus servicios. Yamaguchi le avisó que aún le quedaban veinte servicios correctos más.

—Veinte —repitió Tsukishima, pensando.

Veinte no era demasiado, así que podía esperarlo. Era una noche despejada, pero aunque clara, se podían distinguir varias estrellas. Nunca se le ocurrió que Bokuto, Kuroo y Akaashi le seguirían.

 _¿Qué te está sucediendo?_

Bokuto construía sus oraciones de una manera curiosa.

—¿Que qué está sucediéndome? —parafraseó Tsukishima con una risa.

—Estás así, así. —Bokuto se paró derecho y recto, con los brazos fuertemente unidos al cuerpo—. Así tan quieto. Pero también, tan UuUuUuhhh —y luego movió los brazos imitando los tentáculos de una anémona en un mar atormentado—. ¡Díselo Akaashi!

—Bokuto-san no sé de qué hablas —fue lo que dijo Akaashi. No había nada interesante en esa frase de Akaashi.

—¿Tsukki, sabes de constelaciones? —preguntó a su vez Kuroo.

Kuroo, a diferencia de Bokuto, hacía las preguntas correctas. Kuroo era un observador, quien por desgracia había decidido llamarlo «Tsukki» y eso anulaba cualquier punto positivo. Tsukishima no alcanzó a responderle a Kuroo que «no sabía nada» —porque no tenía interés de enseñarles— cuando Bokuto hizo una pregunta aún más extraña:

—¿Eres navegante, acaso?

—¿Navegante?

—Los navegantes saben leer el cielo.

 _Leer el cielo_. Era una manera acertada de decirlo. Detrás de cada línea entre las estrellas hay historias tanto astrológicas como astronómicas, y al final, por una debilidad en su fuerza de voluntad, Tsukishima accedió a la petición de Bokuto de _enseñarles a leer_ alguna constelación escrita en el firmamento.

Bokuto y Kuroo lo olvidarían enseguida. Y Akaashi, quien solo se dedicó a oír más que observar, la recordaría a través de los años. Todo gracias a Tukishima y sus pasatiempos heredados.

·

·

—Orión —musitó Akaashi al descender del autobús de la escuela.

La concentración de vóleibol terminó con una barbacoa y sin demasiados avances, a juicio de Akaashi. Era cierto que Fukurodani cosechó una oleada de victorias, y también era cierto que Karasuno —como dictaba la tradición—, quedó de último en el ranking. Pero ocurría, por vez histórica, que para Akaashi la concentración ya no iba solo de deporte. Si le preguntan, dirá que la adolescencia es una mierda. Le gustaría saltarse todas las etapas complicadas de la vida, y detenerse en la última. Ser un abuelo lleno de manchas hepáticas, acomplejado por el reuma y las cataratas, se le antojaba mil veces más fácil de sobrellevar que la explosión repentina —y tardía— de hormonas sangronas.

—¿Orión? —preguntó Onaga; venía justo detrás de Akaashi.

—Orión _el cazador_. Según la mitología griega, murió a causa del veneno de un escorpión, y para inmortalizarlo, los Dioses lo dejaron en el cielo como un puñado de estrellas —explicó repitiendo las palabras que alguna vez oyó decir a Tsukishima—. Acabo de recordar que aprendí su constelación por estas fechas.

—Orión —repitió Onaga—. Eso ocurre porque te juntas mucho con los de Karasuno. Se ha vuelto una especie de moda entre ellos esto de las estrellas.

Probablemente Onaga tenía razón.

Los entrenamientos con Tsukishima y el colectivo de cuervos y gatos no arrojaron muchas más luces que los espacios que dejaban sus corazonadas. Aquello le producía ansiedad; sentía que su rostro siempre monotemático se rasgaría en millones de expresiones desconocidas en el momento menos oportuno. Pero no ocurrió nada, no se cumplió ninguna corazonada. Volvía a casa luego de una semana agotadora, con Orión merodeando en sus pensamientos, y no había logrado aclarar nada.

O casi nada.

Pero Akaashi no se iba a enamorar primero, qué mierda.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en Orión.

Qué confusión. Quién pensaría que llegaría el día en que le haría falta Bokuto.

Se había comunicado con Bokuto, vía mensajería instantánea, el primer día de la concentración. Más que una conversación propiamente tal, se trató de un monólogo, escueto para tratarse de Bokuto, respecto al empleo de sustantivos corporales —por ejemplo, _riñones_ , _peroné_ y _bilis pancreática_ — como adjetivos para describir a ciertas personas. Todo porque Bokuto le dijo a Konoha «¡Eres todo un _diafragma_ de colega!» y Konoha no le respondió absolutamente nada. Bokuto se sintió decepcionado de Konoha, pero cuando lo comentó con Komi, este también se perdió en la analogía. Al final, luego de una encuesta inesperadamente exhaustiva, Bokuto se percató que nadie le seguía el hilo. No le quedó más que molestar a Akaashi para defender su postura.

Akaashi leyó la sarta de argumentos, impasible. Después de la perorata, Bokuto desapareció del mapa.

Akaashi volvió a aquella conversación en el camino a casa, tras despedirse de Onaga. Lleno de emoticonos y faltas de ortografía a postas, aun así, Bokuto seguía sorprendiéndole por esto o aquello. Que no se dijera que no era original en sus temas de conversación. A ratos Akaashi se preguntaba cómo sería la cabeza de Bokuto. ¿Llena de pensamientos rápidos e inconexos? Excepto cuando se enfadaba, o desanimaba, donde no hacía más que rumear una, y otra, y otra vez, los mismos defectuosos argumentos.

Bokuto…

Seis días sin saber de ese idiota y Akaashi ni se había enterado.

¿Cómo ocurrió?

 _Orión, Orión, Orión…_ así es como había ocurrido. _Hashtag_ del día: NoMásAdolescencia, y muchas gracias.

Llegó a casa a las ocho de la noche. Apenas entró, se dio cuenta que el aire acondicionado seguía averiado. Era el colmo. Toda una semana de sudores para llegar a un horno por vivienda.

—Papá, por favor, llama a un técnico ya —se quejó durante la cena.

—No hay que llamar a nadie, Keiji. —El señor Akaashi era todo un ejemplo de optimismo—. Libraré la siguiente semana para ponerme al día con todos los pendientes domésticos. Entonces, viviremos como Dioses.

Akaashi observó a su madre en busca de apoyo.

—Aguanta una semana más —pidió ella.

A la mierda con la cordura doméstica. Su familia se confabulaba en su contra, ¡qué lindo es volver a casa! Luego de comer veloz, a Akaashi no le quedó más que subir a su habitación, abrir las ventanas de par en par, y encender el ventilador.

Sobre su escritorio descansaban sus libros de matemáticas. Todavía no entendía el tema de los polinomios. Ese y tantos temas más. Qué terrible. La llegada del verano solo le recordaba que los exámenes de acceso a universidades estaban cada vez más cerca, y que iba a fallar con todo.

No, claro que no iba a fallar. Joder con la maldita clarividencia. No iba a fallar en eso ahora que lo sabía y podía evitarlo. Así que se llevó el libraco de geometría, se acomodó en el alfeizar de la ventana abierta, ignoró a Orión, y se dispuso a leer con el ceño fruncido. Arrugar el ceño era la señal indiscutible de que estaba concentrado. Así que allí iba, a estudiar triángulos.

Tercer criterio: ángulo, lado, ángulo...

Akaashi se llevó el extremo del bolígrafo a los labios.

 _Ocurre que te juntas mucho con los de Karasuno_ , dijo Onaga. Y era cierto, pero hablar lo que se dice hablar, no mucho.

 _¿Qué hubiese ocurrido de estudiar en Karasuno?_ Akaashi se imaginó por un segundo compartiendo el almuerzo junto a Tanaka y Nishinoya. La sola idea lo extenuó por completo. De ser alumno de la preparatoria Karasuno, Akaashi seguro almorzaría con Ennoshita, Kinoshita, y _el otro_. No había podido aprenderse el nombre del otro chico de tercero. O quizá no. Quizá Akaashi almorzaría con otra gente.

 _¿Qué lugares habrán en Karasuno? ¿A dónde irán a pasar el rato?_ Ellos siempre dicen que allá donde viven es todo montañas y bosques y cultivos, pero debía de existir un lugar para, simplemente, pasar la tarde. _¿Cómo pasarán la tarde los muchachos de pueblos?_ Debía de ser la pregunta más capitalina y centralista que se había realizado en su vida.

 _Hace tiempo que no voy por Akiba_ [1]. Le gustaría un nuevo modelo de calculadora.

Pasado unos cuarenta minutos, Akaashi y su ceño fruncido se dieron cuenta que no estaban logrando su objetivo de estudiar triángulos. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué estaba estudiando triángulos? Mientras desvariaba, el Akaashi que creía que estudiaba había avanzado dos páginas llena de dibujos de triángulos de las cuales no entendió nada. Tuvo que retroceder cuatro páginas, al principio de la unidad.

 _Congruencia de triángulos_ , rezaba el título. Y abajo, un post-it con su letra: «tarea para el verano #2: desarrollar en un cuadernillo todos los ejercicios de congruencia de triángulos de las páginas moradas. Entregar a Profesor Kawakami durante la 1ra semana de septiembre»

Debió haber aplicado a Nekoma. En la escuela metropolitana, los profesores no dejaban deberes de verano a los alumnos de tercer año. En Fukurodani los explotaban para exprimir la vitalidad. Una fábrica de zombis intelectuales como Dios y Buda mandan. Pero ocurría que Akaashi, no solo había entrado con beca deportiva a Fukurodani, sino, además, era agnóstico y Dios —o Buda— le traía sin cuidado.

Igual por eso es que su vida se asemejaba tanto a una venganza. Su desinterés en las religiones le pasaba factura y su desvarío llegaba a un nivel crítico; _defcon 1_. Jets de velocidad sónica sobrevuelan el monte Fuji. Acaba se surgir _Godzilla_ de las aguas negras. Un tsunami arrasa con Japón. Cadáveres a la deriva. La marea roja.

Pero Geometría, congruencia de triángulos, _veamos…_

Puede resumirse que por más que Akaashi lo intentó, aquel no fue un estudio productivo. Akaashi terminó por quedarse dormido, y entre cabeceo y cabeceo, algo se le resbaló ventana abajo.

 _¡Bum!_ , _s_ onó, en la oscuridad de la noche. El libraco de geometría cayó pesado sobre la barbacoa de obra. ¿Tres, cuatro metros? El reloj digital de la mesita de centro indicaba las 00:13 horas. Qué pereza, no más estudios en el alféizar. O bien, no más estudios hasta que arreglaran el puto aire acondicionado. Pero si dejaba el libro allí, amanecería húmedo debido al rocío. Akaashi cogió la linterna que guardaba en la mesita de noche; conociendo a su padre, seguramente la luz de la terraza seguía dañada.

Y seguía dañada.

La barbacoa, por su parte, no fue afectada por la geometría. La noche debió terminar con Akaashi recuperando su libraco, iluminando con la linterna los pasos que debía dar para volver a cama y retomar el estudio al día siguiente. Pero no fue así.

Antes de entrar a casa, Akaashi observó hacia el interior del pasaje. La última casa del pasaje correspondía a la casa de los Bokuto. La construcción era idéntica a la casa de Akaashi y al resto de las casas de la urbanización. No obstante, la casa de los Bokuto era admirada y contemplada por todos los vecinos, no por la casa en sí, sino por el gran damasco plantado en la entrada. Fue el único árbol que no taló la inmobiliaria, a saber por qué motivo, y había crecido grande y robusto, ocultando casi toda la fachada de la vivienda tras su gruesas ramas.

A Akaashi le gustaba observar aquella fortaleza de lignina y clorofila que se llenaba de frutitos anaranjados al iniciar el verano. Miles de frutitos redondos y pequeños. En primavera, sus ramas nudosas llenas de protuberancias se revestían de flores blancas que, a la mínima brisa, inundaban las calles con sus pétalos aromáticos. En otoño, las hojas que eran pequeñas y acorazonadas, se teñían de amarillo de un día para otro, y luego se caía también de un día para otro.

El único que no contemplaba aquel árbol era, de hecho, Bokuto, quien prefería usarlo de escalera. Akaashi volvió a revisar la hora en su celular al divisar el perfil de Bokuto ascender por las ramas del damasco, con sus pies desnudos. Las 00:20 no era una hora prudente de volver a casa. Bokuto forzó la ventana que daba a su habitación, penetró en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, y Akaashi recordó que llevaba seis días sin saber nada de Bokuto; y aunque seis días realmente no son nada, también lo son todo.

—Quizá tiene muchos deberes —intentó convencerse, cerrando la puerta de casa tras de sí.

Bokuto solía decirle a Akaashi, cada vez que el último se sentía perplejo frente al desorden temporal de sus recuerdos, que cada quien debía hallar la forma de lidiar contra sus propios demonios internos. Lo decía por experiencia. Quizá los demonios de Bokuto nunca serían tan raros como los de Akaashi, pero más peligrosos, todo el rato.

Akaashi decidió visitar a Bokuto al día siguiente, y llevarle alguna bolsa de chucherías de Akiba. Quizá se estaba preocupando por nada, pero lo mejor era no quedarse con la duda e ir descartando.

·

·

Terminado el entrenamiento de vóley, Akaashi abordó un autobús que lo acercara a Akihabara. _Tokio puede llegar a ser muy grande_ , pensó con fastidio.

Nekoma no le caía particularmente mal. Jugar contra equipos como Nekoma, que no dejan nunca caer el balón al suelo, era un desafío que lo emocionaba, pero allí a tratar con los integrantes del colectivo de gatos era otra historia. De elegir, prefería lidiar con el espigado de Lev y con el bravucón de Yamamoto porque, entre otras cosas, eran personas simples como él, así que no había que esforzarse demasiado para entablar alguna clase de conversación fluida. O quizá se debía que toda una vida lidiando con Bokuto le había acondicionado para saber relacionarse con cierto tipo de personas.

Por eso no podía creer en su mala suerte el encontrarse allí en Akihabara, en su tienda favorita, con los taciturnos por definición real de Kozume y Fukunaga. Después de meditarlo con más calma, se dio cuenta que no debería sorprenderle tanto. Si alguien daba el perfil de vagar por las tiendas de Akiba, esos eran Kozume y Fukunaga.

Akaashi ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber escuchado a Fukunaga hablar alguna vez. Kozume hablaba solo cuando era necesario, y hablar con Akaashi no encabezaba su lista personal de prioridades, salvo para llevar a cabo sus trucos psicológicos durante los partidos. Kozume era una desgracia de ser humano.

Se preguntaba si acaso Kozume y Fukunaga hablarían entre ellos. Se le antojó una buena pregunta que plantearle a Bokuto, en caso que estuviese muy enojado/frustrado/desanimado con sus estudios. Sí, así lo haría. Y para no tener que lidiar con nadie, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a otra tienda. Prefería plantear preguntas que descubrirlas, el empirismo no formaba parte de su filosofía de vida.

Al cabo de una hora más o menos, volvía a los suburbios cargando consigo una gran bolsa llena chucherías de Akiba. Aún no oscurecía cuando golpeó la puerta de la casa de los Bokuto. Le abrió una de sus hermanas.

—Koutarou está leyendo —respondió ella, omitiendo cualquier fórmula de saludo—. Pidió que nadie lo interrumpiese.

 _Qué grosera_ —pensó Akaashi, un poco decepcionado. No obstante, dijo esto otro—: Venía a dejarle unos obsequios —Y sacó detrás suyo la bolsa de chucherías—. ¿Se lo podrías entregar tú? Dile que… no sé, que me llame cuando tenga tiempo.

La hermana recibió la bolsa que le tendía Akaashi. No lo meditó demasiado antes de devolverle las chucherías y negar con la cabeza.

—No. Mejor entrégaselo tú. Anda, sube. No se puede pasar todo el día estudiando.

—Gracias An.

Akaashi se sacó los zapatos y la hermana le entregó unas zapatillas para andar por casa que reservaban especialmente para Akaashi. Mientras subía las escaleras con ese calzado que no emitía ruidos, Akaashi intuyó el panorama que se le presentaría al abrir la puerta. Aquello fue una corazonada de las que tienen comúnmente las personas.

La habitación de Bokuto era, en teoría, idéntica a la de Akaashi: occidental, alfombrada y con cama. Los mismos metros cuadrados, el mismo techo flotante, las mismas molduras, y otra serie de elementos arquitectónicos que también eran idénticos entre casa y casa.

En los dormitorios es posible observar el carácter de quienes allí habitan, a menudo pensaba Akaashi. O en su defecto, la habitación de Bokuto lo hacía. Era un receptáculo caótico complejo de ser descrito. Más que una habitación, se trataba de una experiencia.

Las cuatro paredes, pintadas de distinto color cada una, estaban ya sucias, llenas de marcas de pegamento, chinches y clavos, y eso que las había pintado hace no más de seis meses, Akaashi le ayudó en ello. El alfeizar mostraba marcas de barro, y estaba lleno de hojas secas, de cáscaras de frutos, y envoltorios de gominolas. Las cortinas de patitos, que no combinaban con ninguno de los cuatro colores de las paredes, las habían amarrado con unos cordones viejos; y el visillo, lleno de remiendos y parches cocidos por el propio Bokuto, debería de estar en el tacho de la basura hace tiempo.

Dibujos de su hermana menor Rino habían pegados por todas partes, y seguramente las marcas de pegamento de las paredes se debían a que no se decidía dónde dejarlos. También habían fotografías de Fukurodani, del tiempo que a Bokuto le regalaron una _Polaroid_. Su afán por la fotografía no duró demasiado, y la _Polaroid_ se escondía ahora en el cajón de los calzoncillos, o en el de las sudaderas. Y los calzoncillos y las sudaderas formaban una pila a los pies de la cama, por cierto, deshecha.

En el librero había de todo menos libros, y los libros podían hallarse bajo la cama, en el alfeizar embarrado, en los bolsillos de sus abrigos, en los cajones de la ropa, o en el suelo.

Los cajones de la ropa, rotulados por el mismo Bokuto, eran los únicos lugares donde _no_ había prenda alguna. Esta podía hallarse en el tacho de la basura que nunca vaciaba, en los cajones del escritorio, en el librero, sobre y bajo la cama, pendiendo del riel de la cortina, o en la mesita de noche. Por lo general los calcetines acostumbraban a hallarse dentro de los libros, Bokuto nunca le ha explicado a Akaashi el motivo.

Lo único que se encontraba en su lugar, eran los abrigos colgados dentro del ropero. Y esto es así porque Bokuto en realidad no usa abrigos, así que nunca los ha tocado siquiera.

Miles de cachivaches en miles de partes. Cubos _rubik_ jamás armados, seis balones de vóleibol de diversos colores y tamaños, un balón de básquetbol, siete rodilleras (deberían ser ocho, pero una se perdió quien sabe dónde), un bate de béisbol, DVDs piratas, mangas shonen, tarros de sopa de tomate, lentes de contraventana, medallas y diplomas que reconocían sus aptitudes deportivas, gomas para el cabello, sudaderas, desodorantes, una piánica de 32 teclas bautizada _Saltamones_ , una _pokebola,_ un melón, dos sandías en descomposición, naipes mordidos, lápices y agendas, y un sinfín de objetos, viejos o nuevos, en buen o en mal estado, todos reunidos en un estado de caos cuántico sobre el alfombrado.

Y allí en la basugre de su dormitorio [2], Bokuto se encogía sobre el escritorio, y ajeno a todo, refunfuñaba, leía, y anotaba sus ideas con una crayola roja en un pedazo de papel de roneo.

—Esto es ya mal de Diógenes —refunfuñó Akaashi recogiendo del suelo un madero y tratando de no pisar nada.

—¡Akaashi!

—¿Cómo puedes estudiar en estas condiciones? Esto no es sano.

—Estoy leyendo, no me puedo distraer.

Akaashi dejó el madero al lado de la ventana y se apoyó en él. Bokuto usaba unas gafas sin cristales, y había una marca roja en una de sus mejillas, allí donde se había apoyado con la mano. Estudiar nunca le sentó bien a Bokuto. Su cabello perdía fuerza y se enredaba, formando muñones. Se veía mal, y las gafas solo aumentaban su cara de ave chiflada.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Akaashi, escondiendo la bolsa tras su espalda.

—¡Cómo dices! No, qué va. Lo siento, los modales… intenta sentarte en algún lado —Akaashi con cuidado, se hizo un hueco en la cama—. Pero mira, Akaashi, cuando te matricules en la universidad, hazlo en la carrera correcta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Justo eso. Cuando te matricules, asegúrate que es la carrera correcta.

Aquello fue como recibir una bomba. Así que Bokuto estaba preocupado por algo. Y sobre universidades. Akaashi no manejaba ninguna clase de consejo porque lo universitario era un tema que se le escapaba. _Geh..._ Pero Bokuto estaba allí, necesitando un comentario.

—No te abrumes precipitadamente —dijo Akaashi tratando de sonar capacitado—. Al principio puede que lo que estudias no cumpla las expectativas, pero eso es porque los ramos interesantes aparecen al final de la carrera. Al principio e todo _plan común_ y tal...

Sí, eso de «plan común» lo había oído en una de esas charlas vocacionales que dictaba la oficina de orientación académica. Tenía algunos conocimientos después de todo. Akaashi podía solucionarlo.

Pero Bokuto no parecía para nada satisfecho.

—¡No se trata de eso! ¡Akaashi no! ¡Por qué todos piensan que se trata de eso! ¡Claro que lo sé!

—Entonces de qué se trata.

Bokuto saltó sobre Akaashi, aferrándose con fuerza a sus hombros. Se había desquiciado por completo.

—¡Akaashi!

—¡Qué! ¡Dime qué!

—¡Akaashi! —repitió una vez más—. ¡Me confundí de nombre Akaashi! ¡Arqueología no es lo mismo que Antropología!

—Qué quieres decir con eso.

—¡Justo lo que acabo de decir!

Akaashi no podía creerlo. Solo Bokuto era lo suficientemente estúpido para matricularse en la carrera equivocada. El año anterior se la pasó gritándole a los vientos que sería el próximo Indiana Jones de Japón. Pero erró en el nombre al momento de la matrícula, inscribiéndose en algo que no tenía idea de qué iba. Akaashi no estaba seguro de cómo podría arreglar esto.

—Pero antropología y arqueología no deben ser tan diferentes ¿no?

—Es que no es cualquier Antropología, Akaashi —continuó Bokuto agarrándose el cabello—. _Antropología Filosófica_ , ¿qué mierda es eso? ¿por qué existe una mierda con ese nombre? Leo filósofos todo el puto día y lo odio. Aristóteles está como un león que tragó agua salada y usa una cáscara de melón como escudo para batallar contra las gacelas.

—¿Qué dices?

—¡No sé! ¡Ya no sé qué leo! ¡Ya no sé qué hablo!

—Bokuto-san, cálmate.

Akaashi apartó las manos de Bokuto que le destrozaban los hombros, y al hacerlo, una ola de angustia azotó su cuerpo contra un roquerío. Al igual que una descarga eléctrica, Akaashi soltó inmediatamente las muñecas de su amigo, asustado de las cicatrices que no existían pero que Akaashi había percibido en las muñecas de Bokuto.

—¿Akaashi?

—No es tan terrible —continuó Akaashi recuperando el aplomo a medias—. Siempre puedes cambiar de carrera, así que no importa demasiado si te has equivocado. Investiga eso, como cambiar de carrera.

—Te has puesto blanco, Akaashi.

—¿Ah, sí? Te traje unos dulces de Akiba, hoy fui a Akiba —Akaashi le entregó la bolsa. Comenzaba a hablar cada vez más rápido pero no podía evitarlo—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando íbamos juntos a comprar cartas de esos juegos de estrategias?

—Las debo haber perdido todas ya.

—Yo tengo las mías intactas. ¿Sabes a quienes vi en Akiba? —y le contó a quienes vio. Bokuto parpadeó perplejo.

—No conozco a nadie de nombre Kozume, o Fukunaga.

—Kozume es Kenma. Y Fukunaga… bueno, en realidad no sé describir a Fukunaga.

—Gracias Akaashi.

Akaashi le recomendó, con un tono que se asemejaba más a una orden, que siguiera estudiando sus cosas aristotélicas mientras él aprovechaba y le ordenaba un poco la habitación. Que ambos sabían sería un orden que duraría dos días, pero Akaashi no se podía ir a casa sabiendo el estado de aquel cuarto que poseía los mismos elementos arquitectónicos que el suyo.

Ya casi era la hora de cenar cuando terminó de asear lo mejor que pudo. Había muchos cachureos que Bokuto podría donar, reciclar, o botar, pero esa decisión no le correspondía a Akaashi, así que intentó de buscarle un lugar a todo,excepto a las sandías en descomposición, que las llevó al contenedor de desechos orgáncios por cuenta propia. No se percató en qué minuto Bokuto se quedó dormido sobre sus libros. Se veía en paz, despojado de su rostro de lunático. Otro día vendría Akaashi exclusivamente a ordenarle el escritorio.

Otro día vendría, sí... y le contaría todo lo que ocurrió —o lo que no ocurrió—, en la concentración de vóleibol. Le gustaría saber su opinión.

Pero de momento, que siguiera durmiendo. Incapaz de resistirse, buscó un post-it en donde dejarle una nota, a modo de despedida.

«Spoilers: te va a encantar Aristóteles, no dejarás de hablar de él»

Y se preguntó si acaso sería prudente que le dijera más cosas, o si mejor se guardaba para sí lo de las cicatrices y la ola de angustia que transportaban esas marcas consigo.

—Antropología Filosófica, qué mierda —murmuró antes de negar con la cabeza y dejar la habitación.

·

·

Los días que siguieron Akaashi no volvió a saber de Bokuto. Lo veía todas las mañanas atravesar el pasaje con dirección a la universidad, con la correa de la bandolera de lona cruzada al pecho. Tenía entendido que las prácticas de vóleibol en la universidad de Bokuto se desarrollaban por la tarde. Por iniciar algún tipo de conversación, le preguntó sobre aquel cambio de horario vía mensajería. La respuesta que obtuvo fue devastadoramente corta.

[06:00] **Bokuto** : En vacaciones tenemos otro horario.

Se estaba desquiciando. Akaashi también practicaba en la mañana durante el período vacacional. Entre el entrenamiento, sus labores adicionales como capitán, el estudiar para los exámenes universitarios, y la constelación de Orión que rondaba sus pensamientos, Akaashi no había podido visitar nuevamente a Bokuto.

Pensaba quizá mucho en Orión. En Tsukishima. Se detenía a la mitad de la redacción de un informe, y comenzaba a boquear en el aire. Quería saber más. Quería saberlo todo. Y no podía. Entonces, mientras divagaba, reparaba en que tampoco sabía de Bokuto y aquello lo hacía sentirse un mal amigo.

El día que logró organizarse y hacer un espacio en su agenda, la señora Bokuto le informó que _Koutarou_ aún no llegaba a casa. Quizá más tarde. O ni eso. Últimamente pasaba más tiempo con Kuroo que con ellos. Esto ocurrió a mediados de agosto.

—Entréguele esto de mi parte, por favor —Akaashi dejó en manos de la señora Bokuto un pack de seis latas de _coca-cola_.

No había razón para que le escocieran los ojos. Sentía que algo venenoso se estaba gestando en Bokuto y aquella sensación no le gustaba. Estuvo vigilando el damasco de Bokuto varias horas. Cuando ya hubo oscurecido, se tragó el orgullo y le escribió a Kuroo.

[22:10] **Akaashi** : ¿Bokuto-san está contigo?  
[22:15] **Kuroo** : Se fue hace media hora.  
[22:15] **Kuroo** : ¿Por qué?  
[22:16] **Kuroo** : ¿Hay problemas?

Akaashi se debatió en contestar. No tenía tanta confianza con Kuroo, era un sujeto complicado. Además, Kuroo no estaba relacionado con el concepto de corazonada que manejaban él y Bokuto. Así que, ¿cómo decírselo? Las aclaraciones resultaban complicadas. Mientras vacilaba, fue Kuroo quien siguió escribiendo.

[22:22] **Kuroo** : Creo que discutimos.  
[22:23] **Kuroo** : No lo sé, se marchó disgustado.  
[22:23] **Kuroo** : ¿Puedes hablar con él?  
[22:23] **Kuroo** : No me coge el teléfono.

 _Creo que discutimos_. A Akaashi aquello no le hizo gracia. Pero se mordió el dedo y se guardó el comentario. Sacó su nueva calculadora comprada en Akiba, y estimó que Bokuto debería llegar alrededor de las veintitrés horas, más o menos.

La corazonada oscura, el recuerdo nebuloso que era más sentimiento que imágenes concretas, le tensaba la garganta. _Orión, Orión, Orión._ Le gustaría poder compartir sus asuntos con alguien. De pronto, por primera vez en su vida, deseó tener una persona a quien abrazar y hablar al oído. Un rostro que anhelar encontrar en medio de la multitud de un miércoles desastroso. Un cabello que acariciar y unos dedos que entrelazar. Recibir calor, y que se sintiera natural.

Quería vivir todo eso.

A eso de las veintitrés, los faroles iluminaron el andar pesado de Bokuto. Luego de titubear frente a la puerta, Bokuto trepó el damasco y entró por la ventana, dejado sus zapatillas amarillas sobre el alfeizar embarrado de su ventana.

A Akaashi le bastó con saber que Bokuto hubo llegado a casa.

Luego de eso, se metió a la cama pensando en todo aquello que quería sentir y palpar en sus yemas rosadas. _Orión, Orión_. Cuando Tsukishima leía las estrellas, sus ojos tan dorados como sus cabellos, se confundían con los demás astros de la vía láctea. Akaashi quería sentir esas estrellas sobre sus propios ojos, ojos oscuros como agujeros negros.

No fue una mala noche del todo.

Pero no se iba a enamorar primero.

·

·

Entonces, cuando Akaashi se proponía seriamente hablar con An para saber algo de Bokuto, Bokuto en persona se trepó hasta la ventana de Akaashi, con su sonrisa radiante y su mirada de pájaro loco, el último domingo de vacaciones. Traía consigo una bolsa de papel llena de damascos sobremaduros.

—¿Alguna vez utilizarás puertas? —le reprochó Akaashi dejando su libraco de geometría a un lado. Se sentía aliviado de verlo—. ¿Cómo subiste?

—Le robé la escalera al vecino —Bokuto se quitó las zapatillas y las arrojó por la ventana—. Tenías razón, Akaashi. Aristóteles es genial. Lástima que se estancara con las paradojas de Zenon, es el único defecto que le veo.

—Ah, Zenon… —como si supiera de qué le hablaba—. ¿Por qué has venido?

—Mi vieja dijo que me hiciste una visita cuando no estaba. Gracias por las _coca-cola_ , por cierto. Te he traído esto —y le entregó la bolsa de papel con los damascos—. Están faltos de azúcar, ¿por qué será? No es como si le echáramos químicos al árbol o cosas. O quizá sea justamente por eso. ¿Qué piensas?

—No sé de árboles. Y las gaseosas te las llevé hace más de una semana. Tampoco has respondido ninguno de los mensajes que te he escrito.

— _Tampoco ¿eh?_ Tampoco, tan poco, tampo coco —y se carcajeó un buen rato de su humor incoherente. A Akaashi comenzó a calentársele la sangre—. Qué quieres que te diga, Akaashi. No te enfades, he estado ocupado, eso es todo.

—¿Seguro que eso es todo? Kuroo-san me ha dicho que han discutido. ¿Es cierto?

Bokuto se paseó por la habitación de Akaashi; abrió el ropero. Le gustaba revisar su ropa cada cierto tiempo. Aquel día, Bokuto vestía unos tejanos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, y una camiseta sin mangas, color amarillo. La mayoría de las prendas de Bokuto eran amarillas. Akaashi no tenía un guardarropas definido aún. Básicamente, sus prendas eran todas regalos de familiares.

—Kuroo y yo siempre discutimos, no tiene mayor importancia.

—¿Seguro no la tiene?

—¿Cómo te fue en la concentración? —Bokuto comenzó a registrar los cajones de Akaashi. Akaashi soltó un suspiro.

—Fue bien, supongo. Normal.

—¿Normal?

—Como todos los días, podría decirse.

—Qué pasó con las corazonadas sobre Tsukki. ¿Cómo están él y Hinata?

Akaashi, quien había anhelado poder contarle todo lo ocurrido, no supo encontrar las palabras adecuadas. De pronto se le hizo todo muy vergonzoso. Quería aprender telepatía. No, quería que Bokuto, ahora que sabía que estaba bien y tal, se marchara por donde había llegado.

—¡Jajá! ¡Akaashi estás todo rojo! Qué, qué, qué. Dime qué ha pasado.

Bokuto saltó sobre el escritorio y se sentó allí, pasando a llevar los cuadernillos y libros de Akaashi. _Okay,_ tendría que empezar su tarea de geometría de nuevo. Pero eso luego. Bien, se lo contaría todo. Que lo tragara la tierra, se lo contaría todo de todo, con spoilers incluído.

Quizá Bokuto no era esa persona a quien anhelaba abrazar y divisar entre medio de una multitud de un día miércoles. Pero que no se dijera que no lo quería, y que no le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Hablar por hablar. Cosas así. Aunque, por seguridad, mejor que nunca nadie lo supiera.

Bokuto no dejó ni de comer damascos, ni de reír, ni de ridiculizar a Akaashi cada vez que se le presentó la ocasión.

—Te vas a enamorar de los primeros —le dijo—. Lo siento, será así como digo. Es como lo que te pasó con An.

—¿Ah?

—An. An, mi hermana. Te enamoraste de An cuando te empecé a molestar con ella.

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Sí lo es! ¡Sabes que lo es!

—Tenía ocho años solo, no cuenta.

—Tenías nueve. An ocho. Y yo diez.

—Ocho, nueve, realmente no hay dife… y no importa eso ahora. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ries?

—Nada. Me gusta molestarte, eso es todo. Entonces era como pensaba.

—¿Qué pensabas?

—Que te gustaba. Tsukki. No había querido decir nada, como te enamoras cuando te dicen que te enamores…

—Que no soy así. En realidad no siento nada por él. Al menos ahora.

— _Ahora. A hora. Aho rara. ¡Ja! ¡Ja!_

Y así las horas pasaron.

Al atardecer, Bokuto saltó por la ventana de Akaashi, arrastrando consigo la escalera del vecino.

Mientras se alejaba, su rostro antes alegre, de pronto se ensombrecía.

* * *

[ **1** ] Akihabara o Akiba: distrito de tokio famoso por sus productos electrónicos, pero especialmente por su merchandasing otaku

[ **2** ] Basugre: basura y mugre. Neologismo acuñado por Phillip K. Dick en su novela _Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?_ Se refiere al conjunto de objetos inútiles en una habitación

 **E** h… este capítulo lo tenía escrito hace mucho en mi cuaderno, pero fufu… lo siento. No sé, me daba pánico publicarlo. Quizá algunos lectores, contaminados con los dotes clarividentes de Akaashi, hayan descubierto ciertos paralelismos. Como dije arriba, ¿coincidencia? _No lo creo_. Pero mejor no hablemos de ello. Aguante Boku-chan.

 **G** racias por sus rw, favs, y follows. Espero poder retomar el ritmo de publicación que llevaba antes, pero como todas mis promesas, esta también es bastante floja.


	11. XI

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furadate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Kageyama se ha lesionado. Yachi pedido a Tsukishima y Hinata llamarla por su nombre. Yamaguchi faltó toda la semana antes de vacaciones producto un accidente con abejas, por lo que no ha tenido la entrevista con el consejero académico. Y a Akaashi la clarividencia le _spoilea_ frecuentemente con visiones de su futuro pero la gracia, piensa él, está en armar el rompecabezas.

* * *

 **XI.**

A Yamaguchi no le gustaba el retorno a clases. Era agradable reencontrarse con caras conocidas, comparar bronceados y compartir anécdotas. El problema era que últimamente, Yamaguchi carecía de anécdotas.

«En el equipo de vóley nosotros…», «El suplemento de isotónicas…», «Un balón golpeó a Tanaka-san, de tercero, y…». No había más que contar.

Yamaguchi no se quejaba de restringir su verano a un riguroso plan de entrenamiento. Lo eligió de ese modo. De haberse fugado de vacaciones, no faltaría un compañero que, insidioso, luego de escuchar su reporte, le hubiese preguntado por las actividades del club. «En el equipo de vóley ellos…», no se oía bien.

Aquello no quitaba que Yamaguchi imaginara otro escenario. Pensaba, que hubiese estado bien ir a la playa. Un par de días, nada más. Ishinomaki [1], por ejemplo. Pudo ir a Ishinomaki y hacer turismo. Visitar la isla de los gatos, caminar por los parques nacionales. Había la réplica de un galeón en Ishinomaki al que uno se podía subir, según le habían dicho. A _Tsukki_ le habría encantado.

La delegada se la pasó hablando de lo bien que lo pasó en Nagasaki, visitando museos, recorriendo islas y descubriendo monumentos. Yamaguchi no pudo evitar escucharla, se sentaban uno al lado del otro.

—Mi abuela vive en Nagasaki. Toda mi familia es de allí. Visité lugares sorprendentes.

Las ventajas de tener familia lejos. Por desgracia, la familia de Yamaguchi era reducida y vivían todos en Miyagi. Salvo un primo de su madre, ¿sería tío suyo, acaso?, que vivía en Tendou, de la prefectura vecina. Llovía prácticamente todo el año en Tendou. Muy helado en invierno, muy cálido en verano, y sin ningún atractivo turístico que ofrecer. Mucho menos un galeón. Yamaguchi no sentía ninguna motivación para visitar Tendou.

Tsukishima, a tres asientos de Yamaguchi, se miraba los dedos mientras escuchaba música. De reojo, Yamaguchi observó como Tsukishima se observaba esos dedos largos.

Tsukki también extraña los días en la playa, pensó Yamaguchi.

Le hubiese gustado seguir escuchando a la delegada hablar de sus vacaciones en Nagasaki, pero ocurrió que el consejero académico se asomó al salón durante el descanso, y llamó a Yamaguchi para agendar una serie de reuniones en lo que iba de la semana.

Tragó pesado. Volver a clases no era agradable. Los deberes, los pendientes, no se postergan infinitamente.

Y así transcurrieron varios días. Cuando Yamaguchi finalmente volvió de su tercera reunión, encontró a Tsukishima con cara de tedio, lidiando con la aburrida de la delegada. Mientras Tsukishima jugaba con su comida, ella seguía hablando de sus vacaciones en Nagasaki.

—¿No son ya demasiadas reuniones con el consejero? —señaló Tsukishima. Yamaguchi tomó asiento frente a él y la delegada y desenfundó su _bento_ —. ¿Te fue bien?

—Al menos esta vez duró un poco menos.

No quiso agregar nada porque la delegada estaba allí. No le apetecía hablar del tema con una entrometida. Mucho menos que una entrometida opinara al respecto. La idea de discutir su futuro laboral era ya suficientemente abrumadora como para entrar a debatirla. Aunque le gustaría hallar el coraje para hablarlo con Tsukishima. Antes que cualquiera de los dos comentara algo, Yamaguchi fue rápido y comentó primero:

—¿A ti te fue bien con el consejero, Kaede-san?

—Oh, me fue perfecto. Okamoto-sensei ve con muy buenos ojos mis pretensiones de estudiar derecho, dice que tengo las aptitudes para ello. La próxima semana me ayudará a elegir universidades. Estoy pensando en estudiar en Kioto. ¡O en Nagasaki!

—Realmente te gustó Nagasaki, ¿por qué?

La delegada habló y habló hasta que sonó la campana que anunciaba el reingreso. Pensó que fue un buen plan, sin embargo, para el final, a Yamaguchi le pareció que Tsukishima se mostraba levemente más irritado que de costumbre. Seguro estaba agotado de escuchar a la delegada hablar de su estupendo verano.

Fue un entrenamiento denso. Aquel día se concentraron especialmente en bloqueo. El entrenador Ukai instruyó a los novatos de primero que observaran muy bien la técnica de Tsukishima y evidentemente a Tsukishima no le hacía gracia la presión de las miradas.

La mejora de Tsukishima era notable y Yamaguchi estaba maravillado. Había depurado mucho su técnica, su nombre hacía bulla en el mundillo. De algún modo era refrescante observarlo jugar, y saberse su compañero de equipo. Pero Ukai los dejó a ambos en grupos contrarios, y Yamaguchi tuvo que enfrentarse cara a cara a su mejor amigo.

—¿Vas a llorar? —Tsukishima lo sorprendió con su sonrisa más cínica. Acababa de aplastar el remate de Yamaguchi al suelo.

—Solo espérate al siguiente, Tsukki. Esto no acaba.

De todas formas, fue una buena práctica. Por eso Yamaguchi se sorprendió cuando notó que, muy ligeramente, el ceño de Tsukishima volvía a avinagrarse: al dejar los vestuarios, vieron a la delegada arreglarse la falda frente a una máquina expendedora. Seguramente se había pasado la tarde entera estudiando, concluyó Yamaguchi.

Caminaron hasta la tienda de la colina, donde compraron bebidas. Tomaron asiento afuera de esta y bebieron en silencio. Qué calor. No corría viento, no cantaban los pájaros, las cigarras los habían abandonado.

—Fue una buena práctica —comentó Yamaguchi—. La próxima vez te derrotaré.

—Bien.

—¿Es porque no te gusta el verano, Tsukki?

La verdadera pregunta era, _¿no te gustó tu verano, aquí atrapado?_

Yamaguchi extrañaba la playa, y sabía lo mucho que disfrutaba Tsukishima del mar, la arena y las anécdotas porteñas. En Nagasaki habían muchos archipiélagos, muchos barcos, y mucha vida de puerto.

—No es eso —respondió Tsukishima examinando el interior de su botella—. Y de todas formas, a quién puede gustarle el verano.

Yamaguchi no se esperó aquello. Le replicó que a él le gustaba mucho el verano. Tsukishima volvió a mirarse sus dedos.

—¿Desde cuándo? Siempre escucho que te estás quejando de las altas temperaturas.

—El que me queje no hace ninguna diferencia. El verano también tiene sus cosas buenas.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Las vacaciones, por ejemplo.

—Vacaciones, ya… —y sus comisuras se alargaron—. Yamaguchi, si quieres convencerme de tu amor al verano, vas a tener que esforzarte un poco.

—No hay que usar mucha ropa en verano. Y hay más fruta, más barata también. Los días son largos, puedes usar sandalias, hay libélulas, hay mantis, hay playa apta para el baño. Melón fresco, _coca-cola_ a medianoche, helado de piña, yukatas…

—¿Helado de piña? ¿en serio? ¿te parece el helado de piña una buena forma de justificar el verano?

Yamaguchi se percató que poco a poco, el humor agrio de Tsukishima se fue relajando. Una risa auténtica se escapó de entre sus dientes, sin arrastrar consigo huellas de sarcasmo. Yamaguchi supo que a Tsukishima el comentario le pareció tan inesperado, que no podía hacer otra cosa que ofrecerle lo mejor que tenía.

Y así, siguieron hablando.

—Yamaguchi, el de piña es el peor de los sabores, todos lo saben.

—Una cosa de gustos, nada más.

Hablaron, hablaron, hablaron.

—Si es por sabores, prefiero el…

—De fresa, lo sé.

Todavía no anochecía, el cielo enrojecía.

—¿Qué? No iba a decir eso.

—Sí, claro.

La delegada, al pasar por la calzada opuesta, bajó la cabeza.

—También me gustan otros sabores. A veces pido _berries_ , o yogur. No soy tan predecible.

—No cuela. Pero, ¿sabes? Siempre he pensado que me gustaría trabajar en una heladería.

Hinata y Yachi salieron de la tienda uno detrás del otro.

—Cereza, vainilla francesa, chirimoya, pistacho, té verde, crema americana…

—Si logro entrar a la universidad, quizá me consiga un trabajo de medio tiempo en una heladería. O un café. O una panadería.

Tsukishima y Yamaguchi solo seguían hablando.

—¿Es requisito que sea un lugar donde venden comida?

—No… no había reparado en el patrón. No lo sé. Supongo, sí.

Hasta que…

—Además, cómo es eso de «si logro entrar». ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay razón para que no lo hagas?

Yamaguchi no respondió. Entonces se le ocurrió, que el verdadero motivo por el cual Tsukishima estaba enfadado, no era la falta de vacaciones, o la delegada en sí, sino las reuniones de Yamaguchi con el consejero académico, y por qué nada le había comentado al respecto.

Tsukishima se levantó del pórtico, arrojó la caja de _tetrapack_ que había estado bebiendo al tacho de la basura, y sin anunciarlo, retomó el camino a casa.

—Si te sirve de algo… tampoco lo tengo del todo claro.

Tsukishima se subió los audífonos y apretó el paso.

·

·

Querían que Tsukishima estudiara medicina. No emplearon ninguna fórmula directa, y por ello, quizá la carga era aún más pesada.

Tsukishima desenfundó el bajo. La uñeta brilló entre sus dedos vendados.

Estaba enojado y no precisamente por el verano, ¿por qué Yamaguchi habría pensado aquello? El calor ponía a Tsukishima de mal humor. De todas formas, confiaba que las temperaturas bajarían pronto. Empezaba septiembre, el otoño era una estación puntual.

Sus padres siempre lo consintieron. Necesitaba calzado nuevo, le compraban calzado nuevo. Los lápices se le resbalaban de las manos, le compraban lápices especiales diseñados para gente de su tamaño. Las cuerdas de su bajo se gastaban, nuevas cuerdas aparecían sobre su escritorio. A veces ni siquiera debía formular lo que hacía falta. Con esas típicas frases de cortesía habituales en su familia, Tsukishima no tenía más que insinuar qué le restaba en confort para que su bienestar se triplicara al siguiente día. Entonces, le tocó a él enfrentarse a esas fórmulas de cortesía.

Sin conectar el bajo al amplificador, dejó a la uñeta rasguñar las cuerdas gruesas.

Qué bonito, un doctor en la familia.

Sus maestros ya habían depositado toda confianza en él. Un oasis inesperado. El fruto de los planes de estudio condensado en una persona.

La mano izquierda recorrió las cuerdas con aplomo.

John Entwistle era el único quien podría comprenderlo.

—¿John quién?

Preguntó alguna vez Yamaguchi, un día que se llenó de pecas.

— _John Quién_. Esa estuvo buena.

Yamaguchi no entendió el chiste ni siquiera cuando Tsukishima se lo explicó. John Entwistle era el bajista de un grupo llamado _The Who_ , «Los Quién».

—Es el mejor bajista. Si quieres seguir viniendo a esta casa, tendrás que oírlo.

A su juicio, seguía siéndolo. El mejor bajista fue y será _John Quién_. Ya no se trataba solo de destreza —que también—, era una cosa de aptitud. De cómo te enfrentas a una audiencia con un bajo cruzado al pecho. Cómo juegas con la uñeta en la pausa entre canción y canción. Y cómo dejas a tus emociones liberarse con tu actuación.

Con constancia, con seriedad, con soltura, con mesura.

Hacer bien el trabajo, disfrutar con el resultado.

La emoción, la alegría, disimularla con cuidado.

Ser siempre uno mismo sin tener que demostrarlo.

Entonces, el consejero académico le pregunta a Tsukishima, no qué quería estudiar, sino qué era lo que le gustaba, así en general, y Tsukishima comete el error de contestar con honestidad.

—¿La música? —repitió el consejero académico con desconcierto—. Creía que te gustaba el vóleibol.

Tsukishima se dio cuenta tarde de las reales intenciones del consejero. Tsukishima tendría que haber contestado que le gustaba el vóleibol, que era una actividad deportiva. El deporte se relaciona con el ámbito de la salud y ambos se pueden complementar. La salud se relaciona a su vez con la biología, y las notas de Tsukishima eran las mejores en el área. Luego, estudiar algo del ámbito de la salud, era una forma más académica de seguir vinculado con el mundo del vóleibol, y una decisión que respaldaba el haber sido admitido en un curso de preparación universitaria.

La sutileza. A Tsukishima se le había escapado la sutileza, e incapaz de dar marcha atrás, terminó discutiendo los contratiempos de una vida vinculada con la música.

 _Things they do look awful c-c-cold,_

Quizá ingeniería en sonido, dijo Tsukishima intentando recuperar el aplomo de sus gestos. Pero una ingeniería seguía sin ser medicina.

 _I hope I die before I get old._

Y en realidad, si tenía que ser muy honesto, él tampoco estaba seguro de si realmente la música le gustaba de aquella manera. Defendió su punto porque no vio más alternativa a su orgullo.

No quería dedicarse a nada. Quería entrar a la universidad y hacer nada.

 _This is my generation_ ,  
 _This is my generation, baby_.

Vacaciones… sí, puede ser que, muy en el fondo, Yamaguchi tuviese razón en sus delirios y que Tsukishima añorase reales vacaciones. Como aquellas en Dinamarca, sobre la espalda de Akiteru, señalando las ballenas que se asomaban a lo lejos. Hubiera tomado fotografías…

·

·

Kageyama se reincorporó a clases la segunda semana de septiembre. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi vieron cómo un corro de chicas de segundo año se apiñaba en torno a Kageyama y, sin un gramo de remordimientos, sacaron sus móviles y lo inmortalizaron.

—Pensé que tardaría más en recuperarse —dijo Tsukishima guardando el teléfono en el _gakuran_.

—Olvida eso por ahora —Yamaguchi de pronto se había vuelto rojo—. ¿Sabías que Kageyama era así de popular con las chicas?

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros. Nunca había pensado en ello.

—Es _kohai_ de Oikawa-san después de todo —resolvió.

—Claro, como si aquello estuviese incluido en el manual para ser el mejor armador.

—Nunca se sabe con Kageyama. Es así de imbécil.

Lo que continuó del descanso, se la pasaron hipotetizando sobre consejos inútiles y mentira que Oikawa pudo haber dicho a Kageyama y que el chico llevó a cabo a rajatabla. Las charlas triviales volvieron como si nada a sus vidas, todo gracias a Kageyama.

A la hora del almuerzo, ya no valía la pena seguir hablando de Kageyama. Bajaron a la cafetería porque Yamaguchi no se había traído comida de su casa, sin saber muy bien donde instalarse. Qué pereza compartir mesa. Había una desocupada justo afuera de la cocina, que nadie tocaba porque de la puerta abatible se filtraban los olores, pero Tsukishima prefería un sitio a solas con Yamaguchi. No iba a postergar la conversación más. Necesitaba saber si Yamaguchi _también_. Si el también, ¿sí?

—Entonces… —comenzó Tsukishima separando sus propios palillos—. Cómo te fue con el consejero.

—En realidad fue bien. Dice el consejero que tengo potencial para…

Pero no dijo nada. Se llenó la boca de albóndigas y luego se bebió medio litro de agua de aloe vera.

—¿Para...?

Yamaguchi se volvió todo rojo.

—¿Para qué? Sé que te mueres por contarme. ¿Para qué?, dime.

Yamaguchi enterró la mirada en sus rodillas. Tsukishima iba a replicar por tercera vez, pero se detuvo. Con mucha lentitud, Yamaguchi extrajo un papel muy doblado del bolsillo de la camisa, lo abrió sobre la mesa, lo alisó, y se lo extendió a su amigo.

—Le dije que realmente no sabía qué estudiar. Que todo me gustaba, pero nada demasiado. Al final me hizo otro test vocacional, por eso se demoró tanto conmigo. Uno distinto al que hicimos en nuestro primer año. Y bueno…

Había una serie de aptitudes enumeradas alfabéticamente, seguidas por una puntuación del 1 al 100. Las aptitudes «disposición», «entrega», «paciencia» y «asistencia» eran las más altas de todas.

—Esto no me dice nada —admitió Tsukishima.

—A mí tampoco. Sin embargo, el consejero mencionó la palabra _enseñanza_ …

Yamaguchi levantó la cabeza. Había algo indescifrable en su mirada. Tsukishima volvió la vista del papel a Yamaguchi varias veces, intentando entenderlo.

—¿Profesor? ¿Quieres ser profesor?

—… Más o menos. Ahh, es una tontería ¿no? Pero lo cierto es que no he dejado de pensar en ello.

—¿Pensar en qué? —preguntó de la nada Kageyama. Había reaparecido de algún lado. Como si fuera lo más normal, tomó lugar frente a Tsukishima y Yamaguchi y dejó caer su bandeja frente a ambos.

¡Adiós a la privacidad! Tsukishima quiso decir algo desagradable, pero Yamaguchi fue más rápido. Respondió a Kageyama su pregunta porque Yamaguchi, de pronto, era muy bueno explicando.

—Le hablaba a Tsukki de mis reuniones con el consejero académico…

Luego le tocó a Kageyama explicar sobre él, su estado, y su lesión. Tsukishima no entendía qué había ocurrido en el universo. Una grieta en el entramado temporal. El Kageyama que conocía nunca se habría sentado junto a ellos, mucho menos por iniciativa propia, para almorzar. Kageyama _el charlatán_ , quien iba a decirlo. Y Yamaguchi _el pedagogo_. El mundo se había vuelto loco.

Yamaguchi…

Yamaguchi ya lo tenía claro. Tsukishima se había quedado, inesperadamente, solo.

—Aún no puedo practicar deporte —iba diciendo Kageyama—, pero está bien si camino y me muevo. Tengo que hacer unos ejercicios especiales, y mamá tuvo que comprar unas pelotas, y unas cuerdas… Pero si sigo perdiendo clases, me obligarán a repetir curso, y eso sería perder ante Hinata.

Gritó enojado. No iba a perder ante Hinata.

—¿Y Hinata dónde está? ¿No almuerza con ustedes?

—Nosotros ni siquiera almorzamos contigo —cortó Tsukishima—. Es imposible que se te olvide todo el protocolo de convivencia estando unos meses de baja.

—¡QUÉ DICES MIERDA!

—Aún debes los finales del trimestre, ¿cierto Kageyama? —intervino Yamaguchi rápido y le dirigió una mirada venenosa a Tsukishima—. Vas a necesitar las materias.

—Ah, sí. Debo rendir mis exámenes este sábado y el siguiente. Y tengo que hablar con el profesor de gimnasia para que me dé un tema de… no sé.

—Investigación —completó Tsukishima—. Yo no pienso pasarte mis apuntes.

—¡Quien los quisiera!

No quedaba mucho tiempo más para que comenzaran las clases de la tarde. Tsukishima guardó su _bento_ a medio comer en la mochila y se fue a cepillar los dientes en compañía de Yamaguchi y Kageyama. Caminaba normal, como recordaba que lo hacía. Sin embargo, si uno observaba con cuidado, podía notarse bajo su ropa las líneas del cinturón lumbar.

Por una breve milésima de segundo, a Tsukishima se le apretó el corazón. No había que conocer demasiado a Kageyama para intuir que pretendía hacer del voleibol algo profesional. Kageyama lo tenía claro desde hace mucho tiempo. Ojalá… ojalá se recuperase pronto.

Al empezar la práctica de vóleibol, Kageyama no se apareció por el gimnasio. Los rumores de que le habían visto por los pasillos ya habían llegado a oídos de todos. Hinata fue el único que no hizo comentarios al respecto.

·

·

¿Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san habrán tenido dudas vocacionales similares a las suyas antes de elegir carrera?

Tsukishima no sabría decir por qué pensaba en ellos, pero lo hacía.

Bokuto estudiaba en una buena universidad una carrera humanista. Tsukishima nunca lo habría imaginado. Al parecer le iba bien, pero su prioridad seguía siendo el vóley, y la carrera, una excusa para seguir jugando.

Kuroo aplicó a una universidad mediocre que le quedaba entre el trabajo y su casa. Según él, no le iba _tan_ mal, y sus compañeros eran una mierda, pero que se pudrieran todos. Lo importante era conseguir un título luego y a seguir jodiendo que en el mundo hay demasiadas personas que no han sido importunadas.

Tsukishima no podía esperarse otra respuesta. Kuroo tenía ese defecto de que al final, sus frases sonaban más sinceras de lo que intentaban aparentar.

[22:09] **Kuroo** : ¿Y tú qué? ¿Lo has pensado?

Tsukishima ignoró el mensaje varios minutos.

[22:17] **Kuroo** : apuesto a que el niño aristócrata elegirá una carrera aristócrata.

Y allí estaba el verdadero Kuroo, echando sal a la herida.

[22:18] **T** : ¿Acaso no tienes otro hobby? ¿Kuroo-san?  
[22:18] **Kuroo** : Tengo tantos que te sorprenderías.  
[22:19] **T** : Sí claro.  
[22:19] **Kuroo** : Tengo varios pasatiempos.  
[22:19] **Kuroo** : Te sorprendería.  
[22:19] **T** : De todas formas no me interesa.  
[22:20] **Kuroo** : Mis talentos son múltiples.  
[22:20] **T** : No quiero saberlo.  
[22:20] **T** : Adiós, Kuroo.

Pero pese a despedirse, Kuroo igualmente se lo dijo todo.

[22:33] **T** : ¿De verdad tocas la guitarra?  
[22:34] **Kuroo** : Y dibujo, que no se te olvide.  
[22:26] **Kuroo** : De todas formas, son solo pasatiempos.  
[22:37] **T** : Yo sé algo de bajo.  
[22:37] **Kuroo** : ¡Genial!  
[22:38] **T** : tengo una Fender de presición.  
[22:38] **Kuroo** : ¿qué?  
[22:38] **Kuroo** : te odio tanto en estos momentos.  
[22:38] **Kuroo** : dime que le has puesto nombre.  
[22:39] **T** : Pecas  
[22:40] **Kuroo** : háblame de Pecas.

Y hablaron. Hablaron largo y tendido. Fue bueno desconectar un momento. Y Tsukishima pensó, que quizá no era tan mala idea aplicar a una universidad cualquiera para obtener un cartón rápido y luego emplear su tiempo libre en sus pasatiempos. Sin embargo Kuroo ya lo hubo dicho, y es que Tsukishima era demasiado aristócrata como para caer en ello.

Lo que opinaba la gente le importaba. Y la gente no vería con buenos ojos planes tan inmaduros y descabellados. Él el primero de ellos.

Ojalá pudiera ser un poco como Kuroo.

·

·

Akaashi se sobresaltó en medio de su estudio.

¿Qué relación tendrían Tsukishima y Kuroo?

Empezó a sentirse angustiado. Desbloqueó el celular rápido y llamó a Bokuto. El ingrato no le cogía el teléfono.

—Maldita sea, ¡contesta!

La llamada pasó a buzón de voz. Tres tres intentos más, Akaashi arrojó su móvil contra el armario y la pantalla de hizo añicos.

·

·

Al día siguiente, terminada la práctica de vóleibol, a Akaashi no le quedó más que volver a Akiba. No era una persona que se descontrolaba así. Akaashi nunca perdía la cabeza. _Celos_. Acababa de descubrir el sentimiento de los celos y su cabeza no hacía más que cocinarle el cerebro. Así que, con la excusa del teléfono destruido, decidió salir a despejarse a Akiba. Seguro encontraba un modelo adecuado en Akiba.

Pero a quien encontró allí fue a Kozume. Se encontraron frente a una máquina expendedora, y ya que sus miradas se habían cruzado, no pudieron ignorarse.

Genial, Kozume…

El chico seguía sin recortarse el cabello. Lo llevaba metido dentro del saco, con las manos muy enterradas en los bolsillos. A diferencia de Akaashi, Kozume se retiró de las actividades deportivas una vez finalizada la _interhigh_. Según Yamamoto, Kozume ocupaba sus tardes estudiando en la biblioteca, junto a Fukunaga. O eso intentaban.

—Fukunaga tuvo que volver a biblioteca porque se nos quedaron nuestras mochilas en los casilleros; dije que lo esperaría aquí, junto a la máquina —explicó el chico.

—¿«Se nos quedaron»? ¿Y por qué no fuiste tú también a buscar la tuya?

—Porque roca vence a tijera. Es más rápido si solo va él. ¿Y tú…? —Akaashi le enseñó su móvil destrozado. Kozume apenas se inmutó—. Ya veo. Eso lo explica todo.

—¿Explica?

—Lo de ayer.

Akaashi quedó perplejo.

Kozume le contó una historia extraña.

El día anterior, luego del estudio en la biblioteca, Kozume se fue directo a la casa de Kuroo. Los padres de Kozume le requisaron la consola por tiempo indefinido, pero Fukunaga le había prestado un nuevo juego. Casi nunca abusaba de la ficha «amigos de la infancia», que pensó que no haría ningún daño si tan solo se presentaba en casa de Kuroo.

No pensó que estaría allí también Bokuto, y se pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando videojuegos.

—Estábamos en medio de una batalla, era imposible pausar la partida —se excusó Kozume, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos mucho más—. Cuando Bokuto vio que eras tú, trató de llamarte pero no daba el tono.

—Ya.

Akaashi agradeció que Kozume no le preguntase cómo es que rompió su móvil. Al parecer había sacado sus propias conclusiones. A Akaashi le daba igual lo que pensara de él y sus motivos.

No tenían nada más que hablar. Kozume le indicó cómo llegar a una tienda donde vendían buenos teléfonos desechables a convenientes precios, y en eso se resumió el encuentro. Al poco andar Akaashi se cruzó con Fukunaga, quien no se detuvo a saludarlo y solo levantó dos dedos de la mano. Cargaba con una mochila y una bandolera porque efectivamente roca vence a tijera, y Akaashi pensó que era imposible congeniar con todo el mundo, pero mucho más imposible hallar a alguien que no lograra congeniar con nadie. Pensó esto porque, al girar sobre sus pasos, vio a Fukunaga lanzar la mochila de Kozume por los aires, y a Kozume saltar para atraparla y soltar una risa que se difundió en la brisa.

Kozume riendo, _vale_.

Quizá era porque solo conocía la versión de Kozume y Fukunaga que eran jugadores de vóleibol. De todas formas, no recordaba alguna vez a Kozume feliz, o a Fukunaga arrojando objetos en la vía pública, y le era difícil imaginarlo pese a que acababa de verlo.

Luego de elegir un modelo de telégono que le agradase, Akaashi pensó que podría buscar algo para Bokuto. Estaría de cumpleaños luego, y Bokuto era el tipo de persona que no permitía a nadie no celebrarle el cumpleaños. Pero desechó la idea rápido.

No estaba con ánimos de fiesta, y ya no tenía ganas de hablar con Bokuto. Era infantil, pero le jodió saber que Bokuto estuvo divirtiéndose con Kuroo y Kozume cuando él lo hubo necesitado. Le jodió que fuera tan amigo de Kuroo cuando a él le desagradaba tanto.

Le había caído como una patada desde el primer encuentro, antes de constatar lo desagradable que podía llegar a ser su personalidad. Pero Kuroo no se metía realmente con Akaashi, y en realidad ofrecía conversación interesante, así que Akaashi no sabía a qué se debía ese malestar de espina en el culo que le producía Kuroo.

Ahora lo sabía.

Una vida con _spoilers_ no es una buena vida al final del día.

* * *

[ **1** ] Ishinomaki: ciudad costera ubicada en la península de Ochika, en el norte de la prefectura de Miyagi.

 **H** oy 9 de agosto, se cumplen 71 años del bombardeo a Nagasaki.

 **E** spero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Si tienen ruegos, quejas o preguntas...

—Jefa, yo tengo una pregunta  
—Oh no, tú... a ver, dispara  
—Jefa, ¿no conoces otro nombre japonés a parte de Kaede?  
—Ah, eso...  
—Porque siempre que leo un fic tuyo, los OC suelen llamarse Kaede.  
—Sí, mira... Hay una explicación para eso  
—¿De verdad? ¡Cuál!  
—Eso te lo responderé cuando lo sepa

#JefaTroll

Nos vemos en alguna otra ocasión, quizá. ¡Saludos!


	12. AvisoAvisoAvisoAvisoAvisoAviso

**AVISO**

Hola.

Creo que le debo una disculpa a muchos de ustedes. O bien, a los que siguen esta historia y les interesa. Lo cierto es que no la he olvidado, pero un detalle con la narración me ha tenido muy inconforme (también con los tiempos verbales), y aquello me creaba conflicto a la hora de avanzar con la historia. Tras discutirlo con yo, con mi otro yo, y mis minions, he(mos) decidido reescribir los capítulos anteriores.

La historia en sí no cambiará en lo absoluto. Quizá lo hagan algunos diálogos, y quizá agregue algunas cosas y borre otras, pero solo serán detalles. De hecho, es posible que para muchos no hayan cambios considerables, y que reescribir la historia no es más que un acto sinsentido de una persona llorona y quisquillosa. Es cierto, la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso aguantándome las lágrimas. Pero esto era algo que necesitaba hacer para poder continuar el fic (cosa que definitivamente quiero hacer) y no hay más que añadir al respecto.

Así pues, en unos días cambiaré el nombre de este fic a _Inaccrochable BORRADOR,_ y subiré un nuevo _Inaccrochable_ , una versión 2.0 que iré actualizando semanalmente, en la medida que los _muggles_ me lo permitan. Pueden volver a releer la historia en la medida que la actualizo, o pueden esperar a que la versión nueva alcance a esta, o bien pueden no seguir leyendo. De todas formas, les agradezco a quienes me siguieron hasta este punto porque fueron un gran apoyo para mí.

Y bueno, eso. Siento las molestias, de verdad. Quienes quieran seguir acompañándome: nos estamos leyendo. Quienes no, ya nos toparemos si así es como deben de ser las cosas.

—La jefa es realmente una troll.  
—Ya cállate.

Fin del comunicado.

 **J** apiera **C** larividencia — _Weise_


End file.
